


Daniel's Madness (Español)

by MissRamiun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alicia en el país de las maravillas, ChangKyun es Alicia, Eventual Romance, M/M, Muertes, Romance, So don't worry, Violencia, Wonkyun, adaptación, esto fue inspirado por un fanart muy cute y mi mente lo retorció todo, los demás personajes ya los iréis descubriendo juju, pero Wonho le va a cuidar, y está muy traumatizado
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 68,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRamiun/pseuds/MissRamiun
Summary: Tu tiempo se está acabando, ChangKyun. No importa que intentes huir de tus recuerdos, tu mente está cayendo, y pronto tu cuerpo también lo hará.¿Que si te estás volviendo loco? Esa pregunta es muy estúpida, ¿no crees? ¿Por qué no me preguntas algo más inteligente? Aunque, a decir verdad, enamorarte en medio de este caos denota más bien tu falta de cordura… y de lucidez, si me permites añadir.Y ese ha sido tu peor error, mi querido ChangKyun. Ahora, ya no hay vuelta atrás.





	1. Cayendo

Boseong. Un pequeño condado de la zona sur de la provincia de Jeolla. No tenía mucho de especial, su mayor atractivo para los turistas era el té verde que se cultivaba en sus extensas y ricas tierras.

¿Población? Aproximadamente unos seis mil habitantes, y entre ellos se encontraban Im ChangKyun, de dieciocho años, y su padre Im DongHun.

La mayoría de tiendas de la zona eran mercadillos, muchos de ellos especializados en tés y hierbas aromáticas. Sin embargo, había un pequeño establecimiento en la esquina de una tranquila calle que era diferente.

En ‘El palacio de jade’, nombrado así por el color verde intenso de las tejas del local, podías encontrar de todo: desde libros deteriorados, amarillentos y llenos de polvo, antiguas vajillas con excéntricos decorados propios del Rococó, hasta joyas que quizás algún día pertenecieron a un miembro de la realeza. Seguramente la gran parte eran falsificaciones, pero eso no era algo que preocupase a los dueños del negocio.

Era seguro que ningún cliente sabía distinguir entre las alhajas de imitación y las de verdad, si no ya habrían recibido alguna queja o demanda por venderlas como auténticas. 

Estos eran algunos de los pensamientos que ocupaban la mente de ChangKyun que, tras volver del colegio por las tardes, se encargaba de atender a los clientes de la tienda de antigüedades de su padre. Incluso sería divertido que alguien viniese a reclamarles por haberle vendido una falsificación, porque así al menos no se aburriría tanto.

El hijo del dueño solo podía ser descrito como extraño. Era un misterio incluso para su padre que, aun después de tantos años, todavía no lograba comprenderle del todo. Su cabello negro como el carbón caía sobre sus ojos felinos e indescifrables, su nariz recta y algo prominente para el prototipo coreano era, según DongHun, igual a la de su fallecida madre, que respondía a los cánones de belleza de América, su tierra natal.

En cambio, su boca y finos labios eran los de su padre. Su piel no era pálida, sino más bien dorada, y su cuerpo delgado y pequeño no era apto para ningún trabajo que requiriera demasiado esfuerzo físico.

En ocasiones, cuando estaba encerrado en su mundo y se aislaba de todo lo que le rodeaba, era callado e inexpresivo. De naturaleza curiosa y llena de determinación, no se consideraba como una persona asocial, aunque le encantaba refugiarse en la comodidad del silencio y prefería evitar conocer gente nueva. Y otras veces, podía llegar a ser hilarante y elocuente, haciendo inesperados comentarios en medio de las conversaciones que provocaban que el resto estallaran en sonoras carcajadas.

ChangKyun era, en definitiva, una persona extraña, única a los ojos del mundo.

La tienda no era muy frecuentada, que digamos. En toda la tarde tal vez entrasen como máximo cinco personas, todas ellas gente mayor que entraba a curiosear, y a aquello ya se le podía decir que había sido un día muy concurrido. Es por esto que ChangKyun, cuando no se entretenía imaginándose que una señora cincuentona y ricachona le gritaba por haberla estafado, a veces recurría a leer los libros de las estanterías de la zona de atrás mientras se toqueteaba los piercings que su padre le había permitido hacerse a principios de año en las orejas, y otras veces simplemente se echaba una pequeña siesta en el mostrador.

Y aquella era una de esas ocasiones. El pelinegro no se resistió y descansó la cabeza en la palma de su mano, cerrando los ojos y lanzándose a los brazos de Morfeo.

Fue un sueño agradable… estaba corriendo por los amplios terrenos de cultivo de té verde de sus abuelos paternos. En su infancia, solía pasar los veranos en la pequeña casa de campo de los ancianos. Y aunque no tuviese amigos allí, a él no le importaba, puesto que era un niño solitario. Su imaginación siempre fue su mejor acompañante.

Aquel sueño se estaba volviendo recurrente, y era extrañamente bonito de recordar. El verano de su décimo cumpleaños fue cuando se enamoró por primera vez; era un niño más mayor que él, y ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Se conformaba con admirarlo desde la distancia, observando cómo aquel adolescente trabajaba en la finca de al lado. Fue un amor platónico: el enamoramiento de un niño inocente e ingenuo de escasa edad, de nula experiencia, y que nunca se llegó a preguntar hasta años después si lo que había sentido por otro chico estaba mal.

Pero ahora no estaba espiando a su primer amor entre las plantas de té. El sol del verano golpeaba su cabeza, el sudor se deslizaba por su frente, sus dedos acariciaban las verdes hojas de las filas de vegetación y sus pies descalzos se hundían sobre la húmeda tierra oscura a medida que corría sin parar.

En su otra mano agarraba con fuerza su muñeco favorito: un conejo blanco de largas orejas y delgadas extremidades, ataviado con una bonita camisa de volantes, cuyos ojos eran botones y su sonrisa estaba cosida con finos hilos. Fue un regalo de su abuela, obra de sus manos expertas para la costura.

Finalmente, su yo de diez años se dejó caer sobre el suelo, totalmente exhausto de correr, y con una satisfecha sonrisa dibujada en sus finos labios. Seguramente le reñirían por haberse manchado de tierra. No es que le importase.

De repente, una sombra tapó los agradables rayos de sol que le iluminaban el rostro y abrió los ojos, intentando averiguar de quién se trataba. No podía verle la cara, en ningún sueño llegaba a vérsela, y aun así siempre se esforzaba por descubrir la identidad del extraño o extraña.

Ahora venía la parte en la que la persona se agachaba y le acariciaba la cara con unas tibias manos, secándole el sudor y colocándole algunos mechones detrás de las orejas. ChangKyun esperaba con expectación notar ese agradable tacto sobre su rostro, y lo habría sentido, de no ser por el estúpido de Miso.

En un rápido movimiento, el gato de la vecina saltó sobre el mostrador, sacándole del mundo de los sueños y provocando que un viejo jarrón chino que descansaba a un lado de la madera se tumbase. El chico se despertó sobresaltado y vio con horror cómo la vasija rodaba por la mesa hasta el borde; antes de que se cayese al suelo, ChangKyun logró reaccionar y se levantó de la silla para atraparla justo a tiempo.

—Joder, menos mal… —murmuró aliviado, notando cómo su corazón latía frenéticamente por el susto. Colocó el jarrón en su sitio y, tras comprobar que no le había pasado nada a la delicada pieza de porcelana, fulminó con la mirada al gato. El animal de corto pelaje grisáceo y ojos ambarinos estaba justo frente al mostrador, limpiándose tranquilamente sus partes, como si no hubiese hecho nada malo—. Estúpido gato… —masculló entre dientes—. Como vuelvas a entrar aquí sin mi permiso, te juro que haré un estofado contigo.

La amenaza no iba en serio, y tampoco es que ChangKyun impusiese respeto. Miso le ignoró completamente y ni siquiera se dignó a mirarle; siguió acicalándose hasta que consideró que ya estaba lo suficientemente limpio y se marchó a paso lento hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda. ChangKyun le siguió con la vista, observando cómo saltaba grácilmente sobre una pila de libros de las estanterías y se marchaba por donde siempre se colaba: un pequeño ventanuco circular. El chico anotó mentalmente que debía cerrar esa ventana si no quería sufrir ningún otro infarto, y así lo hizo.

Caminó hasta la parte de atrás y se puso de puntillas para intentar cerrar el cristal, pero era inútil puesto que estaba demasiado alto. En estos momentos, deseaba ser como un gato para poder saltar y llegar a lugares que sus delgadas piernas nunca antes le habían permitido. Lo de tener siete vidas también era una ventaja.

El hecho de que el felino se hubiera quedado al otro lado del ventanuco observándole con cara de ‘eres un humano inútil’, le animó a demostrarle que estaba equivocado.

Con decisión, se agarró con la mano izquierda a un estante alto y con el pie en otro estante se impulsó hacia arriba; colocó su otro pie en la estantería del lado contrario y alzó su mano libre hacia la ventana, rozando con la punta de sus dedos el cristal y sin verse capaz de cerrarlo. Sacó la lengua y estiró aún más su extremidad, deseando ver la cara del estúpido animal cuando viese que le cerraba su punto de entrada en sus narices.

—Solo un poco más… —farfulló, empezando a notar cómo todos sus músculos temblaban por el esfuerzo físico y la inestabilidad de su postura. Estaba a punto de conseguirlo, solo necesitaba un empujoncito y…

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

La repentina pregunta le sorprendió y se quedó congelado. La voz era de un chico joven, algo inusual en los clientes que visitaban la tienda, pero no le sonaba de nada, así que llegó a la conclusión de que se trataba de uno; ni siquiera pudo girar el cuello para comprobar quién era porque temía que, al mínimo movimiento que hiciese, se cayese de bruces al suelo.

Estaba sintiendo demasiada vergüenza por haber sido pillado en semejante situación: supuso que ese era el precio a pagar por la gilipollez de querer demostrarle a un gato que era mejor que él.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber escuchado el tintineo de las varillas metálicas colgadas justo en frente de la puerta que indicaban la llegada de un cliente. Tomó aire y reunió la fuerza necesaria para contestarle con un mínimo de dignidad.

—Ah… no se preocupe —logró decir a duras penas—. Lo tengo todo controlado.

—¿De verdad? Porque no lo parece.

La risita que vino acompañada por la respuesta del extraño le molestó bastante; lo último que necesitaba ahora mismo era que se burlasen de él. El temblor de su cuerpo comenzó a aumentar: no iba a aguantar mucho más tiempo.

—Estoy bien —insistió, deseando que el cliente se marchase a, por ejemplo, admirar las joyas expuestas en la parte delantera de la tienda, como todo el mundo hacía.

—Ya… bueno, me quedaré aquí abajo. Solo por si te caes. —ChangKyun apretó los labios, queriendo decirle que no necesitaba su ayuda, pero decidió no responderle; en su lugar, cerraría la ventana y se bajaría grácilmente de las estanterías para poder atenderle con una sonrisa. O ese era su plan hasta que el desconocido abrió la boca de nuevo—. Bonitas vistas.

Su padre siempre decía que había que aguantar a los clientes: un cliente feliz es un negocio próspero. Pero ese imbécil estaba hablando de su trasero.

En su mente, le hubiera gustado bajarse para darle una patada voladora en la boca a ese idiota. Sin embargo, la vida era cruel, y lo único que hizo fue sonrojarse violentamente y ponerse tan nervioso que acabó perdiendo el equilibrio. Sus dedos se escurrieron del estante y sus pies dejaron de tener un punto de apoyo. ChangKyun deseó morirse en aquel instante.

Su espalda chocó contra un cuerpo más grande que el suyo; el extraño le agarró por debajo de los brazos con firmeza e impidió que se cayese al suelo. Totalmente tieso, con los ojos abiertos como platos y respirando dificultosamente por el susto, ChangKyun no se atrevió a alzar la cabeza para mirar la cara de su salvador.

—Nice catch —dijo el chico en inglés, con un acento bastante cuestionable. ChangKyun no esperó ni un segundo más y se apartó de él, sacudiéndose su uniforme del colegio y evitando el contacto visual. Podía sentir cómo los ojos del cliente le analizaban, como si estuviera esperando a que dijera algo; las situaciones sociales ponían muy incómodo al hijo de DongHun, no sabía cómo empezar una conversación, y mucho menos cómo dar las gracias.

Tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio, ChangKyun decidió que lo mejor sería huir al mostrador, y cuando estaba a punto de soltar cualquier excusa para escabullirse, por fin se paró a mirar al chico que tenía delante. Las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta y nunca llegó a decirlas, quedándose totalmente mudo mientras admiraba al desconocido: parecía mayor que él, quizás incluso ya había terminado la universidad. Su vestimenta propia de un motero le agregaba unos años, pero su rostro aniñado le delataba; su cabello era de un blanco antinatural, obviamente teñido y su cuerpo era ancho y musculado: era muy atractivo, y también intimidante.

Esa persona imponía bastante. Incluso daba algo de miedo, aunque la sonrisa que decoraba sus rosados labios y sus orejas respingonas suavizaban levemente su aura intimidadora. ¿Por qué una persona como él vendría a su tienda? ¿No sería tal vez un miembro de una banda o de la mafia? ¿Acaso le iba a dar una paliza? O peor aún: ¿y si era un asesino que despedazaría su cuerpo para después tirarlo en un río y así no dejar pruebas?

Quizás eso era demasiado. La culpa la tenían su extravagante imaginación y todas las novelas de misterio que solía leer cuando se aburría.

Justo cuando ChangKyun estaba calculando las probabilidades que tenía de poder rodearle y salir despavorido de la tienda en caso de que ese tipo intentase tocarle, una cuestión le sacó de su mundo.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió divertido al ver la forma en la que ChangKyun le observaba embobado.

—Ah, sí —respondió rápidamente—. Si necesita cualquier cosa, estaré en el mostrador.

Acto seguido, se escabulló de entre las estanterías y se fue a su puesto de trabajo, nervioso por todo lo sucedido y dejando atrás al chico que le observaba con curiosidad.

El cliente estuvo un buen rato deambulando por la zona de libros, cogiendo de vez en cuando alguno y leyendo unas cuantas páginas antes de dejarlo nuevamente en su sitio. ChangKyun sostenía entre sus dedos una novela de Agatha Christie que había dejado a un lado de la encimera y pretendió estar concentrado en la lectura, cuando en realidad estaba vigilando al chico de reojo. Escuchaba sus pasos crujir sobre la madera, detenerse unos segundos solo para después retomar su camino por las diferentes secciones de libros.

El misterio que el detective Poirot estaba intentando resolver no le resultaba tan interesante a ChangKyun como descubrir qué clase de género literario le gustaba a aquel peculiar chico.

Tras otro rato, el cliente volvió a la parte delantera para echarle un vistazo a las vitrinas donde se exponían las joyas, apoyadas en la pared izquierda de la tienda. Sus ojos oscuros observaron con interés las diferentes alhajas y señaló el cristal con el dedo, girándose hacia el dependiente.

—¿De verdad esto es de la dinastía Joseon? —preguntó asombrado al leer los pequeños carteles que así lo afirmaban. ChangKyun levantó la vista del libro y dudó momentáneamente antes de asentir, aunque él tampoco estaba seguro de la autenticidad de esos collares, pendientes y anillos—. Qué guay… —murmuró volviendo a prestarle toda su atención al expositor. Siguió mirando ensimismado las joyas con los ojos iluminados y la boca entreabierta por la fascinación: parecía ser una persona bastante impresionable.

No tenía pinta de que se fuese a ir pronto, y ChangKyun se empezó a impacientar. Comprobó en su móvil que dentro de diez minutos iban a ser las ocho de la tarde, hora del cierre, y esperó que el cliente se fuese por su propio pie y no tuviese que decirle que debía marcharse.

El chico pareció leerle el pensamiento y se acercó hasta el mostrador con una expresión perdida; miraba hacia todas partes, como si estuviese buscando algo y no lo encontrase.

—Disculpa… quería saber si tenéis relojes.

—¿Relojes de pared? —inquirió ChangKyun dejando la novela a un lado.

—No, no —respondió agitando la mano—. Me refiero a esos pequeños… —se trató de explicar, indicándole con sus dedos pulgar e índice el tamaño del artículo que buscaba.

—¿De bolsillo?

—¡Sí! Justo esos —dijo animadamente—. ¿Los tenéis?

ChangKyun intentó recordar el lugar donde su padre guardaba los demás trastos que no estaban expuestos en las vitrinas y se levantó del asiento. Se dirigió a una cómoda que estaba al fondo de la tienda, justo al lado de las estanterías y abrió el primer cajón; allí se encontraba una caja de cartón color rojo escarlata un tanto polvorienta en cuyo interior comprobó que había una vieja pluma de escribir y un reloj de bolsillo desgastado.

Sostuvo el reloj por la cadena y abrió su carcasa dorada. Estaba tan sucio que tuvo que limpiar el cristal con la manga de su camisa solo para comprobar que las agujas estaban paradas, marcando justamente las siete horas y siete minutos de la tarde. Los números bajo el cristal estaban parcialmente borrados, y la carcasa ligeramente abollada; lo más probable es que los engranajes estuvieran oxidados.

De todas formas, lo llevó hasta el mostrador, sin estar seguro de si el reloj cumpliría con las expectativas del cliente.

—Solo nos queda este —explicó ofreciéndoselo. El chico lo sostuvo por la cadena y lo observó fascinado—. El interior seguramente esté oxidado, no sé si se podrá arreg…

—Lo quiero. —ChangKyun no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más y carraspeó por la interrupción. Los ojos del peliblanco brillaban con determinación y se sacó la cartera del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero—. ¿Cuánto vale?

Eso ni siquiera lo sabía él. El reloj no tenía etiqueta, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que estuviera a la venta, así que ChangKyun tuvo que improvisar un poco. Examinó el reloj que estaba entre los pálidos dedos del chico y llegó a la conclusión de que, a pesar de estar recubierto de lo que parecía ser oro, seguía siendo una chatarra.

—Sesenta mil wons.

Era un precio razonable. El chico rebuscó entre su cartera y sacó seis billetes de diez mil wons, ofreciéndoselos con una sonrisa; ChangKyun tomó el dinero con una leve inclinación de cabeza y trató de no pensar en la cantidad de chicas que habrían caído ante esa sonrisa mientras lo guardaba en la caja registradora.

El reloj brilló una última vez antes de ser metido en el interior de la cazadora de su nuevo dueño, el cual se despidió del dependiente agitando la mano en el aire.

—Nos vemos —dijo ofreciéndole una última sonrisa. Acto seguido, abrió la puerta de cristal, haciendo tintinear las varillas que colgaban del techo; sin embargo, al poner un pie fuera del establecimiento, se detuvo y se giró—. Intenta no volver a caerte.

Acompañó el comentario de un descarado guiño y entonces se marchó. ChangKyun se quedó mirando la salida con una expresión impasible. Pero sus mejillas teñidas por un leve sonrojo le delataban.

_Menudo creído. Como si nos fuéramos a volver a ver._

Arrugó la nariz al darse cuenta de que, en efecto, se reencontrarían si el cliente decidía volver a la tienda. Siguió un rato más en el mostrador, demasiado alterado por el gesto impertinente como para continuar con la novela de misterio; de todas formas, ya faltaba poco para cerrar, no le daría mucho tiempo a avanzar en la investigación del detective Poirot.

ChangKyun se colgó su mochila por encima de la camisa del uniforme y salió al exterior, cerrando la puerta con llave y tratando de echar a ese idiota de pelo teñido de su mente.

Hacía mucho frío fuera, y se maldijo de nuevo por haberse olvidado el abrigo en clase. Lo que más necesitaba era llegar a casa, tener una cena rápida de fideos con su padre y encerrarse en su cuarto para escuchar música, leer algún cómic o simplemente acurrucarse en su cama con el ordenador: su gran consuelo era que al día siguiente era sábado. La idea de hacer un maratón de alguna serie de dibujos le resultaba muy atractiva y le ayudó a soportar el frío viento de otoño que aullaba por las calles de Boseong.

El trayecto a su casa consistía en diez minutos de atravesar el atajo de sucios y húmedos callejones si quería evitar la calle principal en la que muchos amigos de su padre tenían sus puestos de ropa o hierbas aromáticas. Nada le incomodaba más que saludar a esa gente que nunca se cansaba de pincharle las mejillas y admirar lo mucho que había crecido cada vez que le veían.

Sí, sin duda prefería tomar el atajo.

En su travesía, se frotó los brazos para entrar en calor y se empezó a preguntar para qué querría aquel cliente un reloj de bolsillo averiado. Dobló la esquina del primer callejón, pensando que a esa persona con aspecto de motero intimidante no le pegaba tener un hobby como coleccionar relojes antiguos.

Sin embargo, no pudo llegar a ninguna conclusión puesto que al final del oscuro callejón había un hombre parado, vistiendo una larga gabardina negra. ChangKyun deceleró el paso hasta detenerse, su corazón latía rápido por los nervios.

No quería ser un paranoico que pensase que ese extraño pretendía hacerle daño, pero aquel día decidió que sería mejor ir por la calle principal y arriesgarse a encontrarse con los amigos de su padre. Apretando las asas de su mochila, tragó saliva y se dio media vuelta con la intención de salir del callejón, pero otra figura ataviada con un abrigo rojo le estaba esperando en el otro extremo.

Se quedó paralizado del miedo, todo su cuerpo se cubrió de sudor frío. Estaba aterrorizado, y el hecho de que la oscuridad del cielo le impidiese verles la cara solo le asustó aún más. Cuando los dos extraños se empezaron a acercar hacia él a la vez, sus músculos temblaron violentamente y los miró alternamente, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Debería pedir auxilio? ¿Debería gritar?

_Joder, joder._

De repente, las palabras ‘nos vemos’ que le había dicho aquel cliente le parecieron muy lejanas. Una pequeña parte de su ser tenía la esperanza de volver a verle en la tienda, y ahora ya no sabía si sería posible.

Se estaban acercando y cada vez venían más rápido. Changkyun seguía sin hacer nada. Quería escapar de allí, que un agujero se lo tragase para así poder desaparecer.

Y entonces, sucedió.

Un gran círculo negro se abrió a sus pies y su corazón se detuvo. El vértigo subió por su garganta al comprobar que ya no había suelo bajo su cuerpo y un grito ahogado se quedó atascado en su boca. Comenzó a caer y no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo, tan solo ver cómo aquellos dos hombres le observaban desde el borde del agujero.

Su cuerpo se dejó llevar por la gravedad, y sus músculos se adormecieron, resignados a la caída, únicamente despiertos por las olas eléctricas de adrenalina que desprendía su corazón y el viento que chocaba contra su espalda. Su sangre se detuvo, cada centímetro de su piel quería abandonarle para evitar ser desgarrada cuando cayese en el fondo.

Pero ese fondo parecía ser muy lejano.

ChangKyun siguió cayendo, y cayendo, y cayendo…

 

 


	2. Bienvenido

No había nada más cruel que una larga espera previa a la muerte. La anticipación de ese momento solo hizo que ChangKyun, antes de que su cuerpo impactara contra el suelo, hubiese pensado en demasiadas cosas.

Como, por ejemplo, en su padre y su obsesión por coleccionar objetos antiguos. También pensó en sus abuelos, en su madre, y en cómo le hubiera gustado conocerla si una enfermedad no se la hubiera llevado cuando él tan solo tenía dos años. Lo único que conservaba de ella eran las fotos enmarcadas que su padre tenía por toda la casa; según el mismo DongHun, había heredado su extraño sentido del humor y su gran imaginación.

Era gratificante que una pequeña parte de su madre viviera en él.

A medida que seguía cayendo, el pelinegro observó su mochila y varios objetos de la tienda descender junto a él. Collares, libros polvorientos cuyas hojas se desprendían por el camino y relojes volaban a través de ese hoyo de paredes de tierra que no parecía tener fin. Probablemente eran fruto de sus recuerdos en la tienda.

Los lejanos y nostálgicos veranos que pasó en el campo de cultivo de sus abuelos se abrieron paso en su mente y le llenaron por completo. Deseó decirle a su yo de diez años que lo que sentía por el chico de la finca de al lado no era nada malo y que no tuviera miedo de hablar con él. Estaba muy arrepentido de haber mantenido sus sentimientos en secreto, pero ahora ya no había remedio.

El tiempo se le hizo eterno, y su mente se acabó desconectando de su cuerpo. Se limitó a observar cómo el punto blanco por el que se había caído se volvía cada vez más y más pequeño. El viento gélido se colaba por su ropa y cerró los ojos, sus músculos entumecidos, las puntas de sus dedos totalmente congeladas.

ChangKyun se preguntó cómo sería morir, y si de verdad existía la vida después de la muerte.

Pronto lo averiguaría.

De repente, todo su alrededor se iluminó y abrió los ojos; ya no estaba en el agujero, sino que caía a través de las nubes, atravesando el cielo a una gran velocidad. A duras penas, se dio la vuelta en el aire y observó con horror cómo estaba a punto de caer en una zona arbolada; ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sentir miedo al dolor que iba a experimentar, ni de preguntarse cómo era posible que hubiese un bosque bajo el agujero por el que se cayó.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. ChangKyun se cubrió la cara con los brazos cuando atravesó los árboles, cuyas ramas le desgarraron la ropa y la piel antes de caer en el agua que había debajo. Su cuerpo se estampó contra la superficie acuática, su vientre y pecho habiendo recibido el mayor impacto. Se quedó sin respiración, y sintió como si todos sus músculos y órganos hubiesen estallado en el acto, su piel ardía y picaba, tanto que deseó poder arrancársela.

El dolor era agudo e intenso. ChangKyun estaba flotando boca abajo, sus ojos permanecieron cerrados e intentó suprimir la quemazón que consumía cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Pasaron unos segundos, y abrió los párpados de golpe. Comprobó que, a una pequeña distancia, estaba el suelo de tierra: la profundidad del yacimiento de agua en el que estaba era ínfima. Entonces, sus pulmones le empezaron a pedir oxígeno con desesperación. ¿Acaso seguía vivo?

Haciendo unos aspavientos con los brazos y abriendo la boca en busca de aire, ChangKyun apoyó las manos y las rodillas en la tierra bajo el agua y salió a la superficie, respirando dificultosa e irregularmente. Se sentó en medio del agua y trató de recomponerse, bajando la vista tembloroso para examinarse el cuerpo; sus dedos cubiertos de barro se posaron sobre su pecho, que hacía unos segundos quemaba por el insoportable dolor del golpe contra el agua, y se sorprendió al comprobar que no había ninguna herida en su piel ni sangre que manchase su blanca camisa del uniforme. Su ropa estaba rasgada por los arañazos de las ramas de los árboles, empapada y sucia por la tierra del fondo del agua, pero ni rastro de ninguna herida.

—Joder… —murmuró alterado. ¿Cómo pudo haber sobrevivido a semejante caída? Simplemente era imposible.

Sus ojos se posaron en el lugar en el que se encontraba: era una especie de lago muy poco profundo, con altos árboles naciendo en medio, cuyas raíces retorcidas sobresalían del suelo y con ramas que tapaban todo resquicio de sol que pudiese bañar sus verdosas aguas. Parecía tratarse de un pantano.

Olía a tierra húmeda y unos molestos mosquitos que tuvo que apartar con la mano volaban a su alrededor, pero un hedor que todavía no lograba descifrar predominaba sobre el resto.

ChangKyun se echó su mojado pelo hacia atrás y alzó la vista, sin poder llegar a ver el cielo tapado por la frondosa vegetación. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

—Menudo planchazo te has llevado —comentó alguien desde la distancia. ChangKyun se sobresaltó y giró el cuello en busca del dueño de la delicada y a la vez escalofriante voz—. El aterrizaje fue un poco decepcionante… te doy setenta puntos sobre cien.

El chico estaba muy confundido, porque ahora la voz le hablaba desde otro sitio; miraba hacia todas partes y seguía sin ver a nadie.

—¿Qui…quién eres? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Que quién soy? —volvió a hablar, esta vez desde arriba—. Tu pregunta me ofende, jovencito. —ChangKyun alzó la vista hacia los árboles y por fin le divisó: posado en una rama cercana, se hallaba un felino de grandes ojos ambarinos y pelaje grisáceo. Era grande, demasiado grande para ser un gato, y estaba tan delgado que las costillas se le marcaban notablemente. Pero lo más destacable era su boca, que dejaba entrever unos afilados colmillos blancos, perfectos para desgarrar carne: estaba sonriendo.

ChangKyun conocía demasiado bien esos ojos, que incluso ahora le observaban con condescendencia. Era el puto gato de la vecina.

—¿Miso? —inquirió sorprendido.

—Correcto, y tú eres el bicho raro de la tienda de antigüedades.

No se podía creer que estuviese hablando con un animal, y mucho menos que le tratase con tanto desprecio; ya tenía la sospecha de que no le caía bien a Miso, pero lo acababa de confirmar. Definitivamente estaba soñando.

Con la respiración agitada, calado hasta los huesos y cubierto de barro, ChangKyun observó al gato, preguntándose desde cuándo su imaginación le permitía soñar cosas tan extravagantes.

—Estás pensando que esto es un sueño, ¿verdad que sí? —preguntó Miso con una gran sonrisa, apoyando su cabeza depauperada sobre sus patas. ChangKyun se quedó sin palabras y el gato suspiró—. Ojalá lo fuera… Me encantaría poder despertarme y salir de este sitio infernal, pero, ¿adivina qué? La carretera al mundo de los humanos está cortada. Ya no hay forma de volver. Pluff. No existe.

—¿Mi mundo? —repitió ChangKyun, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos—. ¿Dónde estamos?

Miso se levantó perezosamente y avanzó un par de pasos antes de seguir caminando boca abajo por la rama, desafiando a la gravedad y sorprendiendo al pelinegro en el proceso.

—Ahora mismo, estamos en un sucio pantano a las afueras del reino —respondió recostándose con tranquilidad—. Y yo que tú, me daría prisa en salir del agua. —ChangKyun quería preguntarle de qué reino hablaba, pero la advertencia del gato hizo que se olvidase de plantearle la cuestión—. Las criaturas que moran por este pantano nunca han llevado bien el haber sido desterradas hace tiempo. Y probablemente, si te quedas ahí sentado, es cuestión de segundos que tu cadáver acabe flotando por ahí.

ChangKyun miró a su alrededor y observó con horror cómo a tan solo unos metros de él, el agua se removía, indicando que algo se estaba acercando a él. Tardó unos segundos en responder, y finalmente se levantó torpemente del agua y corrió hacia la orilla. Se tropezó al llegar a tierra firme, y retrocedió usando sus manos y pies sin quitarle el ojo a las turbias aguas de las que acababa de escapar.

Entonces, vio unas enormes fauces surgir de las profundidades y revolverse en la superficie momentáneamente solo para volver a sumergirse y sacudir su larga cola cubierta de escamas negras como el cielo nocturno, salpicando al aterrorizado chico.

Miso chasqueó la lengua repetidas veces y observó con aburrimiento las ondas en la superficie del pantano que la criatura había provocado.

—El pobre ha perdido su cena… y por mi culpa —añadió con teatralidad, llevándose una de sus huesudas patas a la frente—. Ya me puedes dar las gracias, jovencito. Hubiera sido divertido verte ser devorado por uno de esos repulsivos híbridos.

Sin embargo, ChangKyun no escuchaba. Se quedó con los ojos clavados en el pantano, fijándose en que los restos de un cuerpo flotaban a un lado, ondeando lentamente y desprendiendo el fuerte olor a carne putrefacta que antes había inundado sus fosas nasales. Su corazón latía contra su pecho desenfrenadamente: había estado a punto de morir otra vez. Aquel sueño era más bien una puta pesadilla.

Miso siguió hablando mientras ChangKyun se levantó como pudo y se marchó sin mirar atrás, apretando el paso al notar que el gato le llamaba para que volviese. Su cabeza fue bombardeada por preguntas a medida que corría por el oscuro bosque: ¿qué querían aquellos hombres del callejón? ¿Cómo es que había pasado de estar caminando hacia su casa a estar atrapado en aquella pesadilla? Y lo más importante: ¿por qué el sueño era tan… real?

ChangKyun sabía que cuando soñaba, su cuerpo se sentía ligero, como si flotase en una nube, y los eventos ilógicos que sucedían a su alrededor no tenían consecuencia alguna sobre él. Pero el dolor que había sentido al caer fue demasiado real como para tratarse de un sueño.

Incluso los grandes ojos ambarinos del gato y su siniestra sonrisa permanecieron vívidos en su mente mientras atravesaba el bosque lo más rápido que podía. La niebla cubría la arboleda y no tenía ni idea de a dónde se dirigía; tan solo procuraba esquivar las ramas que se interponían en su camino.

Llegó un punto en el que su garganta se resintió por la falta de oxígeno y tuvo que pararse para poder tomar aire, apoyándose en un viejo tronco y secándose el sudor con la manga húmeda de su camisa. Su rasgada ropa se le había pegado al cuerpo, al igual que sus mojados cabellos a la frente, y el barro se había adherido a las palmas de sus manos y a sus pantalones.

Se sentía sucio, tenía frío, estaba cansado y sus músculos dolían por correr, pero debía seguir en caso de que el gato o la aterradora criatura le estuvieran siguiendo. De repente, el crujido de unas ramas llamó su atención y todos sus sentidos se alarmaron, caminando dubitativo entre la niebla.

—¿Hola? —No hubo respuesta a su llamada, pero sí notó que unos pasos se volvían cada vez más cercanos y miró hacia todos lados nervioso. Entonces, vio lo que parecía ser una figura humana andar a toda prisa no muy lejos de él, atravesando los árboles en la oscuridad. La posibilidad de que se tratara de una persona normal le animó a perseguirle, primero dubitativo, después más deprisa al ver que el individuo corría cada vez más rápido.

Cuando le empezó a alcanzar, pudo ver más claramente a esa persona: era un humano, no había duda. Debía alcanzarle para pedirle su ayuda y averiguar dónde demonios estaba.

—¡Espera! —ChangKyun iba tan pendiente del extraño que huía de él que casi tropezó con una raíz sobresaliente del suelo—. ¡Por favor, espera! —volvió a exclamar, prácticamente sin aliento.

El desconocido no escuchó sus súplicas y apretó el paso, volviéndose inalcanzable para ChangKyun. Su vista se estaba empezando a nublar por el cansancio, sus pulmones quemaban y sus extremidades pesaban el triple de lo normal. El agotamiento ganó la batalla y se hizo con el control, provocando que el chico esta vez sí se cayese al suelo cuando su pie se topó con otra serpenteante raíz.

Se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo y, sin embargo, ya no podía sentir ningún dolor: la fría tierra y el musgo eran agradables de sentir contra su piel ardiente. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse solos, lo último que vieron fue que la borrosa figura que antes huía de él, ahora se acercaba a paso lento, abriéndose camino entre la niebla y desvelando por fin su rostro, el cual ChangKyun no alcanzó a ver porque ya se había desmayado.

 

————— ♣ —————

 

Un leve tintineo fue lo que comenzó a traer a ChangKyun de vuelta a la realidad. Abrió los ojos lentamente, esa simple acción costándole más de lo debido. Estaba tumbado en una cama mullida y cálida, y del techo pendían muchos hilos con cuentas de colores, que brillaban ligeramente cuando una tímida luz alcanzaba su superficie. Estructuras circulares con hilos tejidos en el centro y con plumas de muchos colores, las cuales ChangKyun reconoció como los atrapasueños que su abuela solía colocar en los dormitorios, también colgaban junto a las demás decoraciones.

Un inconfundible aroma a té mezclado con el olor a tierra y a algo dulce que no supo distinguir danzaban por la estancia, despertando a sus sentidos poco a poco.

Sus músculos ya no dolían tanto, tan solo algunos pinchazos le obligaron a permanecer tumbado y a no salir de la cama. Estudió con los ojos la habitación en la que se encontraba, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al comprobar que las paredes eran de tierra; el calor de la estancia y la manta que le envolvía le hicieron sentirse acogido, pero todo su interior se removió angustiado: deseaba con todas sus fuerzas haberse despertado en la tienda de antigüedades o en su casa, no en la cama de un desconocido. Se empezó a preguntar cuánto tiempo iba a durar aquella pesadilla, aferrándose a la esperanza de que estaba soñando.

Oyó que la puerta de la habitación se abría y tragó saliva. Su mirada se posó rápidamente en la persona que entró y que, tras cerrar la puerta silenciosamente, tomó asiento en un taburete al lado de la cama. Unos ojos oscuros se encontraron con los suyos y unos labios rosados le regalaron una sonrisa cálida que le tranquilizaría si no hubiera reconocido el rostro de su dueño.

Con una boina negra cubriendo su pelo de un blanco inmaculado y una fina camisa holgada a juego con su piel tan pálida como la nieve, el chico que vio en la tienda de su padre le observaba fijamente. ChangKyun se quedó sin palabras, hablando el contrario en su lugar.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Su voz era increíblemente suave, como si tuviese miedo de asustarle. Su rostro era el del chico de la tienda, pero su aura no era intimidadora, sino más bien cálida y atrayente. ¿Tan siquiera eran la misma persona?

Changkyun asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de responderle con palabras y de apartar la mirada de aquellos hipnotizantes ojos oscuros.

 —Me alegro. Deberías beber algo caliente y comer un poco, seguro que estás hambriento —explicó mirando hacia la mesita que tenía al lado, donde una humeante taza de té y unas pastas descansaban sobre un plato. ChangKyun giró el cuello en esa dirección, dándose cuenta de que se estaba muriendo de hambre y de sed, pero por alguna razón su estómago se había encogido ante la presencia de aquel chico. Volvió a mover la cabeza débilmente sobre la almohada, esta vez negando su ofrecimiento de comida.

El peliblanco no insistió y en su lugar se miró las manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas, cubiertas por unos pantalones negros que se ajustaban perfectamente a su forma; sus labios habían dejado de sonreír y sus ojos ocultaban algo que se alejaba del entendimiento de ChangKyun.

—No te voy a hacer daño, así que no tienes por qué tener miedo.

Tal vez fuese una imprudencia por parte de ChangKyun, y sentía que debía de tener miedo de estar en la cama de un total desconocido. Pero el temor era la menor de sus preocupaciones ahora mismo: quería respuestas, las necesitaba, y la ansiedad de no saber lo que estaba pasando le consumía por dentro.

—Eres humano. —La repentina afirmación del mayor, que en un principio tal vez la quisiese plantear como una pregunta, sacó de sus pensamientos al pelinegro, el cual volvió a poner su atención en los ojos oscuros que se negaron a mirarle hasta unos segundos después—. Tu olor… es de humano.

_¿Mi olor?_

Changkyun le miró desconcertado, porque parecía estar hablando de una especie distinta a la suya. ¿Acaso él no era un humano? Se irguió de la cama lentamente y se recostó sobre las almohadas; le tomó un momento encontrar su voz para preguntarle lo que se le acababa de pasar por la mente.

—Tú… ¿no eres como yo? —inquirió en un tono débil, temeroso de la respuesta. El peliblanco sonrió irónicamente y apartó momentáneamente la vista.

—Supongo que una parte de mí lo sigue siendo —contestó con amargura escondida. Se quedaron en silencio; el desconocido no dio ninguna explicación más y se inclinó ligeramente sobre la cama, con un brillo de ansiedad en sus ojos—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

ChangKyun no sabía si fiarse de él. Tal vez decirle su nombre no fuese lo más prudente, él mismo había admitido no ser humano, pero su apariencia decía lo contrario. Y aquello le tranquilizaba un poco. Al fin y al cabo, esa persona le estaba cuidando, ¿no?

—Im ChangKyun.

La decepción en su rostro al oír su nombre fue evidente. Apretó los labios y bajó la vista, asintiendo levemente.

—Ya veo… —murmuró sin poder esconder su descontento. Changkyun se extrañó por su reacción, se preguntó si acaso se esperaba que él fuese otra persona. De repente, algo en la expresión del peliblanco cambió: sus ojos ya no eran cálidos, sino más bien fríos y distantes—. Este lugar es muy peligroso para los humanos, deberías volver a tu casa —dijo con sequedad.

Acto seguido, se levantó del taburete con la intención de marcharse, pero ChangKyun le agarró de la muñeca por un impulso.

—Espera. —El mayor permaneció inmóvil, alzando una ceja y esperando a que hablase—. Yo… de verdad me quiero ir a casa. Pero no sé cómo hacerlo, no sé qué hacer para salir de aquí —se explicó con ansiedad, deseando que aquel chico pudiese ayudarle a volver.

—Lo siento —respondió con una sonrisa suave, carente de emoción alguna—, pero no te puedo ayudar. Ya no es tan fácil volver al mundo de los humanos.

Las esperanzas de ChangKyun murieron en ese instante. Su cuerpo tembló levemente, y aun así se negó a dejarle ir sin que antes respondiese a más preguntas.

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué llegué a este lugar? —insistió con el corazón agitado—. Esto es un sueño, ¿verdad?

El chico suspiró y le observó con cierta comprensión, quizás también lástima.

—Existen otros mundos a parte del tuyo, realidades paralelas. Y esta es una de ellas. —Así que no era un sueño. El pecho de ChangKyun se oprimió ante ese pensamiento y abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpido—. No sé por qué has llegado aquí. Cada persona tiene un motivo, pero si ni tú mismo lo sabes, con el tiempo lo averiguarás.

Entonces, alzó el brazo que no estaba siendo retenido por ChangKyun y se quitó la boina que tapaba sus cabellos, rebelando algo que el pelinegro jamás había visto. Dos orejas largas y blancas, que antes se escondían tras su cabeza, se alzaron en el aire lentamente.

El miedo cruzó el cuerpo de Changkyun y se quedó sin respiración; aflojó el agarre de la muñeca, sintiendo cómo su piel palidecía ante la visión que tenía delante. Tenía orejas. Tenía unas putas orejas de conejo en la cabeza. De verdad no era humano.

—¿Lo ves? —inquirió el peliblanco en un murmullo, bajando la vista al suelo—. Este no es un sitio para humanos.

Sin embargo, ChangKyun no le soltó. Algo se lo impedía. Tenía miedo, pero no podía apartar la mirada de lo que su gorro había estado escondiendo: eran reales. El interior de las orejas era rosado, la luz que provenía de la mesita de noche hacía que se notaran unos filamentos que decoraban la piel rosa, extendiéndose como finas ramas hacia arriba; su pelaje tan blanco como los cabellos de su cabeza las envolvían en una delicada capa. Parecían muy frágiles.

Su oreja izquierda tembló ligeramente y ChangKyun tragó saliva, bajando la mirada hacia su rostro. La manera en la que aquellos penetrantes ojos le observaban pendientes de su reacción le animaron a hablar, aunque fuese con un hilo de voz.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Había miedo en su voz, pero logró disimularlo gracias a su inexpresividad.

El extraño se sorprendió un poco: se esperaba que aquel pequeño chico gritase al ver sus orejas o que le mirase con asco, como la mayoría de humanos habían hecho cuando se toparon con él por primera vez, y no que se interesase por su nombre repentinamente. Ese niño era diferente.

—…Wonho.

Permanecieron en silencio un rato; ChangKyun por fin le soltó y dejó caer su mano sobre la cama, sin saber en qué pensar ni qué más decir. Ni siquiera supo por qué le había preguntado cómo se llamaba. Simplemente quería saberlo.

—Deberías descansar algo más. Mañana podrás irte de aquí —advirtió Wonho finalmente, evitando el contacto visual y volviendo a colocarse su boina, provocando que sus blancas orejas se colocaran de nuevo tras su cabeza. Caminó hasta la puerta, sus botas de cuero repiqueteando en la madera del suelo y, tras ponerse una chaqueta granate que descansaba en un colgador, se marchó de allí sin mirar atrás.

ChangKyun observó la puerta de un color rojo oscuro por la que se había ido y después al frente. Su corazón retumbaba en su pecho, y a la vez sentía un vacío enorme. ¿De verdad no podría volver a casa con su padre? ¿Estaba atrapado en aquel lugar tan siniestro… tan retorcido?

Apretó las sábanas entre sus dedos, tratando de tranquilizarse: Wonho había dicho que todos tenían un motivo por el que llegaban a ese sitio, ¿no? Entonces, ¿cuál era su motivo? Tal vez solo tenía que averiguarlo para poder volver a casa.

Solo rezó por poder descubrirlo pronto y así salir de esa puta pesadilla.

 


	3. La Guardia Roja

La taza de té que estaba en la mesita de noche, esperando a ser bebida, había dejado de humear hacía un buen rato. ChangKyun permaneció tendido en la cama, mirando el techo donde los hilos de cuentas y plumas tintineaban con delicadeza, aparentemente velando por su sueño.

Hasta que no aguantó más y se levantó. Quizás estaba esperando inconscientemente a que Wonho volviera; puede que el descubrimiento de que en verdad no era humano le hubiera asustado, pero le había cuidado cuando se desmayó. No sabía si era o no una mala persona, y una parte de su interior quería fiarse de él.

Y, sin embargo, otra parte de él le gritaba que tenía que salir de allí. La frialdad con la que le había tratado no le daba buena espina, y no debía confiar ciegamente en él. Además, le había dicho que quería que se marchara, y no pensaba esperar hasta la mañana siguiente para cumplir su petición.

Debía averiguar por qué había llegado a ese mundo, y no lo iba a hacer estando todo el día tumbado en una cama.

El nerviosismo fluía por sus venas a medida que recorría la habitación en busca de sus zapatos. Todavía llevaba la ropa rasgada del uniforme, así que rebuscó en un viejo armario entre las prendas de Wonho y sacó una camisa negra y una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color. De todas formas, no le volvería a ver, así que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sentirse mal por robarle la ropa.

A pesar de que sus pantalones estaban manchados de barro seco, no se los cambió ya que los que había en el armario eran de una talla bastante más grande que la suya. Se ató los cordones de sus zapatos de colegio como pudo y salió por la puerta roja, llegando a un pequeño túnel de tierra que daba lugar a lo que parecía ser la cocina. El calor que reinaba en todas las habitaciones había pasado de ser agradable a sofocante, provocando que una fina capa de sudor se formase bajo su flequillo.

Era como una madriguera.

Tenía la intención de salir de allí sin coger nada más, pero sus tripas rugieron al notar el olor a comida que provenía de dos cuencos cubiertos por un trapo sobre la encimera de madera. Se acercó cauteloso, mirando hacia la puerta que daba al exterior a juzgar por los rayos de sol que salían por la rendija de abajo y retiró la prenda que tapaba los alimentos. En uno de los cuencos había diferentes verduras cortadas, sin cocinar todavía, y en el otro algún tipo de pescado seco, troceado hasta casi estar desmigajado.

No era un gran fan del pescado, pero no tuvo ningún reparo en engullir su contenido en pocos segundos usando únicamente sus dedos, un poco distraído por la fina capa de humo que desprendía un palo de incienso dentro de un bote de madera y por el sonido de los tres relojes que había por las paredes de tierra de la cocina: se preguntó para qué demonios querría tres. También se comió las verduras crudas y, aunque se moría de sed, la urgencia de salir de allí antes de que Wonho volviera era mayor a su necesidad de beber algún líquido. 

Tras limpiarse las manos con el trapo y la boca con el dorso de la mano, se apresuró a intentar abrir la puerta. Giró el pomo dorado repetidas veces, pero por supuesto, estaba cerrado; escaneó el lugar en busca de alguna otra salida, ni siquiera había ventanas. La única luz que iluminaba el lugar eran algunos recipientes de cristal, repartidos por la encimera, en cuyo interior se encontraban unas velas derretidas.

Volvió al dormitorio donde su ropa rasgada yacía sobre la cama deshecha y probó suerte con otra puerta que estaba al lado del colchón. Esta vez, dio a parar a un cuarto escasamente iluminado; había estanterías con cajas por las paredes y el suelo baldosado y circular brillaba por la luz que salía del otro lado de la puerta que estaba justo en frente de él: era otra salida.

El alivio inundó su cuerpo y atravesó la estancia decidido, pero un objeto a su derecha llamó su atención y se detuvo, dirigiendo sus ojos felinos en esa dirección. Debía irse y, sin embargo, aquel baúl de madera con correas negras le estaba invitando a acercarse y mirar en su interior. Y así lo hizo.

El candado estaba descolgado, señal de que Wonho se había olvidado de cerrarlo. La curiosidad atravesó cada punta de su ser y cuando se agachó frente al baúl y lo empezó a abrir lentamente, su corazón latió con fuerza por la expectación de descubrir qué había al otro lado.

El brillo de las hojas afiladas fue lo primero que captó su atención: dentro había una gran variedad de cuchillos y otras armas, apiladas con poco cuidado unas encima de otras. Puede que necesitase una si iba a tener que defenderse de las criaturas como la del pantano.

Ignorando el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo al recordar la horrible visión de un cadáver flotando por el agua, alzó los dedos y cogió el cuchillo que estaba en la parte de arriba: su hoja no muy larga y reluciente estaba ligeramente curvada y en el mango de cuero negro había tres pequeñas piedras rojas incrustadas. Era muy bonito.

—Tú te vienes conmigo —murmuró ensimismado, sin despegar la vista del precioso cuchillo.

Se levantó y se colocó el arma dentro de una de las trabillas de su pantalón, destinadas a sujetar el cinturón que nunca se ponía. El hecho de tener algo para defenderse le dio un mínimo de valentía, aunque el cálido tacto del cuero bajo sus dedos cuando sostuvo el cuchillo le había asustado: por fin estaba preparado para salir de allí. O eso pensaba.

 

————— ♣ —————

 

En un principio, ChangKyun avanzó con cautela cuando se alejó de la casa de Wonho. Al salir de allí, pudo comprobar que, efectivamente, se trataba de una madriguera: la casa estaba en el interior de una pequeña elevación de tierra, justo al lado del bosque por el que había estado persiguiéndole.

Miraba hacia todos lados, atento a todos los sonidos que los pájaros y algún animalillo hacían en la distancia, su mano siempre en el mango del cuchillo por si se topaba con una criatura que intentase atacarle. Caminaba sin rumbo, todavía sin toparse con ningún rastro de civilización; tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con algún otro humano que estuviera dispuesto a ayudarle, aunque lo veía poco probable.

Después de media hora de travesía y salir del oscuro bosque lleno de neblina, por fin llegó a otra zona en la que, por lo menos, los árboles no tapaban los últimos rayos de sol del día que atravesaban el nublado cielo.  Pronto se iba a hacer de noche. Sus zapatos crujieron sobre un camino de tierra rodeado de sauces, cuyas ramas caían como cascadas verdes y se mecían con calma cuando la brisa las peinaba: podrían resultar bonitos de admirar de no ser por lo grotesco de la situación.

ChangKyun se empezó a relajar y, a pesar de las advertencias de Wonho, no veía que fuese un lugar tan peligroso como decía. Quitando el incidente del pantano, no parecía que muchas amenazas le acechasen, más bien era un lugar bastante calmado.

Pero por supuesto, estaba equivocado. Unas voces a lo lejos resonaron a unos pocos metros en frente de él y todos sus músculos se tensaron; se apresuró a esconderse detrás del tronco de un sauce a su derecha y se asomó conteniendo la respiración al escuchar que las voces se estaban acercando.

Las ramas del sauce le taparon parcialmente la visión, y aun así fue capaz de verlos claramente. Dos hombres adultos, aparentemente humanos y ataviados con armaduras avanzaban por el camino de tierra, hablando entre ellos. Ambos llevaban varios cuchillos y una espada en sus bandas de cuero atadas a la cintura.

 —Tenías que haberla visto, HyunWoo —dijo el más bajo de los dos, de piel oscura, pelo azabache hasta la mitad del cuello, y armadura negra como el carbón. El otro hombre, de cabello corto, ojos rasgados, significativamente más alto y corpulento que el otro, atendía al discurso con desinterés. Su armadura era de un rojo muy oscuro, como el color de la sangre—. Hacía tiempo que no me topaba con una mujer así, pero créeme, ella es increíble.

—Sabes que estás hablando de una prostituta, ¿verdad?

El hombre de facciones árabes le lanzó una mirada molesta y dejó de caminar, cruzándose de brazos.

—Siara no es una puta.

—La conociste en un burdel, Khalil. —El más bajo iba a protestar, pero antes de que lo hiciera, HyunWoo le interrumpió—. Solo te estoy diciendo la verdad —dijo con tranquilidad—. Puede que yo también me pase por allí algún día. ¿Cómo habías dicho que se llamaba el local? ¿’La oruga azul’?

Khalil asintió con la cabeza y, solo cuando HyunWoo retomó su camino y se alejó unos cuantos metros, pareció darse cuenta de algo y le gritó desde la distancia.

—¡Ni se te ocurra tocar a Siara! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Te mataré si lo haces! ¡Me da igual que seas el capitán de la Guardia Roja! —exclamó frustrado, solo recibiendo una risa lejana en respuesta. El hombre pegó un bufido y se recostó justo sobre el árbol que estaba frente al que ChangKyun usaba como escondite.

—Joder, siempre me toca hacer a mí las guardias —se quejó al aire cruzándose de brazos—. Como si fuera a haber algún humano por aquí cerca.

ChangKyun se quedó congelado, temiendo que, si movía cualquier músculo, hiciera algún ruido que atrajera la atención del soldado. A pesar de que su mano izquierda apretaba con fuerza el cuchillo de Wonho, no tenía la mínima confianza en usarlo: estaba aterrorizado. Tragó saliva e intentó pensar en un plan para evitar un enfrentamiento abierto, algo que le permitiese huir de allí sin ser visto.

Sin embargo, cualquier plan que se pudiese haber formado en su cabeza en el lapso de tiempo de diez segundos fue en vano, puesto que una rama crujió bajo sus pies. El ruido llegó a los oídos de Khalil que, frunciendo el ceño, se separó del tronco del sauce y comenzó a caminar en su dirección. ChangKyun sintió que el estómago se le subía a la garganta al escuchar los pasos acercándose a él, y su cuerpo se cubrió de un desagradable sudor frío. Ya no podía pensar en nada, estaba demasiado asustado.

_Mierda. ¿Y ahora qué hago?_

Oyó que el soldado apartaba las ramas del sauce y desenvainaba un arma; cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de cometer la primera imprudencia que se le pasó por la cabeza. ChangKyun salió de su escondite con las manos alzadas, dejando su cuchillo en la trabilla del pantalón tras su espalda. Khalil se sobresaltó y apuntó su espada hacia él.

—¡Tran…tranquilo! —dijo ChangKyun lo más calmado posible—. No me hagas daño, n…no soy un humano.

—¿Quién coño eres? —preguntó el soldado, visiblemente alterado y sin bajar el arma. Por la manera en la que su cuerpo temblaba, no parecía un veterano, sino más bien un novato. Quizás eso le ayudase a salir impune de la situación.

—Yo… —dudó el pelinegro, mordiéndose el labio y tratando de buscar una excusa creíble—… pertenezco a la Guardia Roja —aclaró finalmente, recordando la pequeña conversación que acababa de escuchar a escondidas.

La mención de la Guardia Roja fue suficiente para que Khalil bajase el arma un poco, pero la desconfianza seguía presente en su mirada.

—¿Qué hacías ahí escondido? ¿Y tu armadura? ¿Por qué no la llevas puesta?

El bombardeo de preguntas pilló desprevenido a ChangKyun, el cual carraspeó nervioso antes de explicarse.

—Hoy… no estoy de servicio.

Sus palabras sonaban más convincentes en su cabeza, y cuando las pronunció rezó porque aquel soldado no se diese cuenta del engaño. Pasaron unos segundos de pura tensión, pero ChangKyun pudo volver a respirar en cuanto Khalil bajó el arma del todo y se la guardó en su cinto.

_¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpido? ¿Hoy no estoy de servicio? ¿En serio?_

—Enséñame tu marca —demandó el soldado de repente, intentando sonar autoritario. El cuerpo de ChangKyun se volvió a tensar y se quedó callado, sin saber qué hacer. Si preguntaba qué marca debía mostrarle, se estaría delatando a sí mismo—. La marca de la Guardia Roja, vamos, enséñamela —insistió dando un paso hacia él, señalándose su propio cuello. ChangKyun se fijó en que, en la piel oscura de su cuello, había grabado una especie de rombo con más decoraciones que no alcanzó a ver. Estaba jodido.

—Eh… yo… —tartamudeó nervioso, retrocediendo un paso instintivamente y sabiendo que la única salida que le quedaba ahora era correr. Khalil se acercó aún más a él y arrugó la nariz, como si hubiese captado un olor que no le gustaba. Entonces, recordó que Wonho le había dicho que olía a humano y se maldijo a sí mismo: ¿de verdad desprendía un olor que le delataba?

Sin esperar un momento más, rodeó el tronco y corrió lo más rápido que pudo por el camino de tierra, riñéndose mentalmente por no haber huido antes.

—¡Oye, vuelve aquí!

ChangKyun dio zancadas más largas, respirando dificultosamente y llevando al límite a sus piernas cansadas. La noche ya estaba cayendo, el cielo teñido de naranja y de un azul oscuro intenso, el aire frío colándose por su boca y le congelándole los pulmones. Poco a poco, fue bajando el ritmo y el soldado le alcanzó. El cuerpo de Khalil chocó bruscamente contra el suyo y rodaron por el suelo, quedando él encima de Changkyun y sacando un cuchillo de su cinturón.

Profiriendo un quejido, el pequeño chico se dio la vuelta como pudo y agarró los antebrazos del contrario con sus manos magulladas por la caída justo cuando le estaba a punto de clavar el arma en el cuello. La afilada punta de la hoja rozaba su piel, pero ChangKyun hacía fuerza hacia arriba para evitar que se hundiese en su cuerpo, respirando con dificultad y gimoteando por el miedo.

De repente, un rayo cruzó su mente y recordó el haber estado en una situación parecida en el pasado: alguien le aferraba contra el suelo, y él forcejeaba para liberarse en vano. Aquella escena borrosa, que ni si quiera sabía si era real, olía a tierra húmeda y a plantas de té. Seguramente se tratase de un sueño que tuvo, o una ilusión.

—Te mataré —siseó Khalil con ira en sus ojos inyectados en sangre.

Sus extremidades temblaban violentamente, pero no podía dejar de resistirse porque si no, sería su final.  El terror y la adrenalina recorrían cada extensión de su ser, el cinismo en los ojos del soldado y su mandíbula tensada le hicieron comprender lo real que era ese mundo, y lo real y cercana que estaba su muerte si no seguía luchando.

No podía morir, tenía que volver a casa. Tenía que estar con su padre. Tenía que recuperar su vida.

Haciendo un último esfuerzo, ChangKyun fue poco a poco ganando la batalla y el cuchillo se alejó de su cuello. Con la mano derecha, el menor agarró el cuchillo por su afilada hoja, cortándose la piel en el proceso, pero consiguiendo girar el arma hacia arriba para que apuntara a Khalil en vez de a él.

Su mano ardía en un fuego insoportable, la sangre se escurría por su muñeca y su pecho subía y bajaba incontrolablemente. En un movimiento final, ChangKyun consiguió hundir el cuchillo en el cuello de Khalil.

Los ojos castaños del soldado se agrandaron y su boca se quedó entreabierta, como si quisiese gritar, pero no tuviera voz. Cuando la sangre comenzó a aflorar por los laterales del cuchillo, ChangKyun se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y observó con horror cómo la vida se desvanecía del rostro de Khalil. Su cuerpo, que dio un par de espasmos mientras boqueaba en busca de aire, dejó de moverse tras unos segundos y se quedó como un saco de piedras sobre ChangKyun, aplastándole contra el suelo.

Los mechones de pelo del soldado muerto caían sobre la cara del pelinegro, el cual estaba en shock y todavía se aferraba con fuerza al cuchillo con el que le había quitado la vida. Todos sus músculos temblaban, y sus ojos se enrojecieron conteniendo un inminente llanto que nunca llegó a salir.

Acababa de matar a una persona. Con sus propias manos.

No podía moverse, el pesado cuerpo le apretaba contra la tierra y sus músculos estaban demasiado débiles como para responderle. De repente, alguien posó un pie sobre el costado del cadáver que yacía encima de ChangKyun y lo hizo rodar por el suelo para apartarlo del chico.

Acto seguido, esa persona se acuclilló a su lado, observándole en silencio. ChangKyun tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y giró el cuello lentamente, todavía temblando por lo que acababa de suceder.

Con su fina chaqueta granate y el gorro negro que echaba hacia atrás sus orejas, Wonho no dijo ni hizo nada, tan solo se limitó a escanearle con sus oscuros y penetrantes ojos. Tal vez hubiera un tinte de preocupación en ellos, pero rápidamente fue oculto cuando se posaron sobre sus manos temblorosas, teñidas de su propia sangre y la de Khalil, la cual se extendía por los puños de su camisa y sus muñecas. En un movimiento suave de pestañas, Wonho se fijó en el cuchillo que ChangKyun le había robado, ahora manchado de tierra, tirado en el suelo a unos metros de ellos.

—Te dije que era un lugar peligroso para los humanos. —ChangKyun le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y sin levantarse del suelo; su corazón iba a mil por hora y, sin embargo, la suave voz del peliblando había logrado calmarle un poco. Ni siquiera se preguntó cuándo había llegado Wonho—. Te llevaste mi ropa, robaste mi kukri… y ni lo has utilizado para defenderte. ¿Tan siquiera sabes empuñar un arma, mocoso?

Viendo que el chico no iba a proferir respuesta alguna, Wonho suspiró y le tiró de un brazo para ayudarle a erguirse. ChangKyun le siguió mirando con el rostro pálido, como un cachorro asustado; las facciones de Wonho le hicieron olvidar momentáneamente la mueca terrorífica en la cara del soldado cuando la vida se le escapaba del cuerpo.

El peliblanco chasqueó la lengua mientras examinaba el estado de la chaqueta que llevaba ChangKyun.

—Era mi chaqueta favorita —farfulló un poco molesto—. ¿Ahora cómo me lo vas a compensar, eh?

Al pequeño chico se le escapó un sollozo y se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, mirándose fijamente, hasta que ChangKyun dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho del mayor. Wonho se quedó paralizado y le observó con los ojos agrandados.

—¿ChangKyun? —le llamó, pero el chico alzó una de sus magulladas manos y se aferró a su chaqueta granate sin levantar el rostro. Wonho suspiró y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda antes de envolverle con el brazo torpemente, sin saber muy bien cómo reconfortarle—. Mocoso… si quieres salir de aquí, vas a tener que aprender a sobrevivir —explicó con lentitud, tratando de que el chico en estado de shock pudiese entenderle.

ChangKyun cerró los ojos y apretó la chaqueta de Wonho, intentando concentrarse en el aroma que desprendía la ropa del mayor y no en el evento traumático que acababa de vivir: olía a incienso y a vainilla. El niño seguía sin decir nada, por lo que Wonho carraspeó y le frotó levemente la espalda para llamar su atención.

—¿Estás escuchando? —preguntó con toda la delicadeza que pudo.

—Ayúdame… —murmuró ChangKyun contra su camisa. Wonho bajó la vista y se topó con dos grandes orbes oscuros que le miraban con desesperación.

—Te dije que no pue…

—Por favor.

Wonho se tragó sus palabras ante la temblorosa súplica. Le observó atentamente, fijándose por primera vez en su rostro: parecía inocente… igual que él lo había sido en su momento. La dulce inocencia era una de las primeras cosas que la vida te arrebataba, esa era una lección que Wonho jamás olvidaría. Ya fuera presenciando una muerte, provocándola él mismo, viendo cómo la violencia y la crueldad nacía y crecía a su alrededor, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

Y acababa de ser testigo de la muerte de esa pequeña parte de ChangKyun.

Finalmente, soltó un suspiro pesado y giró el cuello hacia el final del camino, y después al lado contrario. Apartó con suavidad a ChangKyun y recogió su kukri del suelo, colocándoselo al lado de otro cuchillo que llevaba en su cinto y agachándose de nuevo al lado del pelinegro.

—Vamos —dijo ayudándole a ponerse en pie. Viendo que sus piernas estaban débiles, le pasó un brazo por la cintura y le ayudó a sostenerse—. Por la noche suele haber más guardias a las afueras del reino. Debemos darnos prisa antes de que lleguen.

—¿A…a dónde vamos? —preguntó inseguro, sus ojos desviándose hacia el cuerpo de Khalil. Wonho se dio cuenta de esto y le dio un apretón en el costado para redirigir su atención hacia él y que dejara de mirar el cadáver.

—A un lugar seguro —respondió con determinación, empezando a caminar en la dirección contraria por la que habían llegado los soldados—. Mi casa no es una opción, saben dónde vivo, y si encuentran el cadáver irán allí a buscar respuestas.

—Pero… no podemos dejarle ahí —argumentó ChangKyun, girando el cuello hacia atrás. De repente, Wonho se detuvo y le sostuvo firmemente por los hombros.

—ChangKyun, no hay tiempo para eso. Él no era nadie, ¿de acuerdo? —explicó autoritario, con calma en su voz. El miedo estaba presente en el chico, el cual se vio incapaz de restarle importancia a la muerte del soldado, y aun así asintió débilmente con la cabeza; Wonho le rozó levemente su mejilla manchada de tierra e intentó tratarle con mayor comprensión a pesar de que el tiempo apremiaba—. Todo saldrá bien. Solo tienes que confiar en mí, ¿vale? —ChangKyun volvió a asentir aún más tímidamente y tragó saliva, sintiéndose extrañamente calmado por sus palabras y sus ojos sinceros que brillaban en la luz de la noche.

—Bien, ahora vamos. No me conviene que la Guardia Roja me vea con un humano —explicó cogiendo a ChangKyun de la cintura y reanudando el paso. El humano no tenía ni idea del destino que les deparaba, pero no tenía miedo de seguir a aquella extraña criatura que había decidido ayudarle en su momento de mayor necesidad.

Darle su confianza había sido un acto imprudente y, aun así, la frase ‘todo saldrá bien’ le dio el consuelo en el que necesitaba refugiarse desesperadamente; siguió repitiendo esas palabras en su mente una y otra vez, hasta que su corazón se calmó y su mente dejó de ser un caos absoluto.

No tuvo otra opción que creer en ellas si no quería perder la cordura y la esperanza de salir vivo de allí.


	4. ¿Qué es ser humano?

El frío danzaba en el aire y atravesaba la piel de todo aquel que estuviese deambulando por el bosque de noche. Pero aquello no fue un impedimento para que ChangKyun se perdiese en los recuerdos de sus cálidos veranos de la infancia, los cuales le permitieron sentir un leve calor en su corazón, incluso en la punta de sus dedos.

Su sueño transcurrió igual que todos los anteriores, la única diferencia fue que el cielo ya no estaba despejado, sino que unas nubes grises cubrían parcialmente el resplandeciente sol. Pero el calor abrasante seguía estando ahí, al igual que la húmeda tierra bajo sus pies, la sonrisa en sus labios y su peluche favorito agarrado firmemente por su mano.

Y, de nuevo, una figura cuyo rostro no alcanzó a ver se agachó frente a él y le acarició el rostro con suma delicadeza. Se despertó cuando los suaves dedos le colocaron un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, pensando en si algún día llegaría a descubrir quién era esa persona.

Tal vez fuese su madre…

Ahora estaba despierto, y el frío de la noche le golpeó con crueldad, haciéndole recordar que estaba tendido sobre la hierba a los pies de un árbol, muy lejos del camino de los sauces del que habían huido. La palma de su mano derecha escocía y palpitaba del dolor: el corte que se había hecho al agarrar el cuchillo por el filo estaba empeorando, y arrugó la nariz al notar el desagradable olor que la sangre de la herida desprendía.

ChangKyun intentó reconciliar el sueño, pero la muerte en los ojos de Khalil seguía muy presente en su cabeza. Se acabó rindiendo al no poder sacar de su mente aquella horrible imagen y se irguió con todos sus músculos adoloridos por dormir en el suelo.

Wonho estaba a unos metros de él, sentado en la hierba, la luz de la luna creciente bañando su pelo blanco descubierto de su boina negra; su chaqueta descansaba a su lado, dejando a la vista la holgada camisa que cubría su pálido cuerpo. Pero lo que captó la atención de ChangKyun fueron sus finas orejas: estaban alzadas hacia el cielo, y su pelaje brillaba incluso más que sus cabellos. Parecían casi translúcidas.

No quería molestarle puesto que parecía estar encerrado en sus pensamientos, en un mundo incomprensible para ChangKyun, pero en el cual, al mismo tiempo, deseaba entrar. Wonho despertaba en él una tremenda curiosidad, anheló poder leer sus pensamientos; y aun así estaba seguro de que, aun teniendo tal poder, sus emociones seguirían siendo algo indescifrable.

El pelinegro dudó unos segundos antes de acercarse a él y sentarse a su izquierda. Sus orejas descendieron, escondiéndose tras su cabeza, y sus manos pálidas sostenían un reloj de bolsillo dorado que, en cuanto notó la presencia del humano, se guardó en un bolsillo de sus pantalones negros. Parecía ser el mismo reloj que le compró en la tienda de antigüedades.

¿Qué conexión tendrían ese mundo con el suyo? Primero se había topado con el chico de la tienda, pero obviamente eran dos personas distintas que únicamente compartían el rostro, y también tenía el mismo reloj de bolsillo. ¿Acaso habría otro ChangKyun en esa otra realidad?

—¿No puedes dormir? —inquirió Wonho tras un rato de silencio; ambos se habían quedado observando el cielo nocturno cubierto de estrellas e iluminado por una luna de un tono azulado, distinta a la de su mundo, y se habían olvidado de iniciar una conversación. El tímido aroma a incienso y vainilla que desprendía Wonho también era una leve distracción.

—…No.

—¿Pesadillas? —ChangKyun decidió mentir y asintió levemente con la cabeza—. Me pasa lo mismo —confesó Wonho con el rostro cansado, sus ojeras grisáceas confirmándolo.

ChangKyun se preguntó si él debería tenerlas también. Había caído en un mundo retorcido, matado a una persona y estaba atrapado sin ninguna esperanza de poder volver a casa… y, aun así, había podido dormir, aunque hubiera sido durante poco tiempo.

No sabía qué decir y bajó la vista hacia sus manos, fijándose en las manchas de sangre sobre la chaqueta de cuero que le quedaba algo grande. Ya se había torturado a sí mismo durante todo el camino hasta allí con la imagen de la muerte de Khalil, así que prefirió no traer ese tema a la conversación.

—Siento lo de tu chaqueta.

Una sonrisa fugaz cruzó los labios de Wonho y se encogió de hombros.

—No pasa nada, mocoso. Te la puedes quedar.

ChangKyun arrugó la nariz por el mote por el que se dirigió a él y aun así no protestó.

—Dijiste que era tu favorita… —argumentó bajando el tono de voz.

—Me gusta dramatizar las cosas —dijo con simpleza, por fin girando el cuello para mirarle. ChangKyun se fijó en cómo sus ojos se empequeñecían al sonreír, y también en su diminuta nariz que era totalmente opuesta a la suya. Sin embargo, sus orejas permanecieron hacia abajo: quizás aquello tenía algo que ver con su estado de ánimo.

Volvieron a caer en un silencio que solo fue interrumpido por la brisa que mecía los árboles cercanos y los graznidos de un animal que no llegó a identificar. Solo esperaba que no fuese una criatura como la del pantano.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —inquirió el pelinegro abrazándose las rodillas, ignorando el dolor punzante de su mano derecha. Wonho estaba tan distraído arrancando pequeñas hebras de hierba que ChangKyun llegó a pensar que no había oído su pregunta—. ¿Me estabas siguiendo?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Su reacción exagerada y el cómo sus orejas se elevaron de inmediato le hizo gracia y se rio por lo bajo. Wonho carraspeó y trató de explicarse más calmadamente—. Yo… estaba yendo a casa de un amigo y resultó que te encontré por pura casualidad. Fin de la historia.

ChangKyun murmuró un ‘oh’ y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el cielo sin perder la sonrisa. La manera en la que su oreja izquierda había dado un pequeño temblor tal vez fuese señal de que se había puesto nervioso, o de que estaba mintiendo.

Y entonces, el estado en el que Wonho le había encontrado, los ojos inyectados en sangre del soldado y el hedor a muerte volvieron a su mente y dejó de sonreír; se observó su mano derecha y trazó con los ojos la línea del corte que decoraba su superficie: los bordes estaban hinchados, manchados de sangre seca, y el dolor no hacía más que aumentar. Lo más probable es que estuviese infectado.

El peliblanco le miró de reojo y, tras estar un rato debatiéndose si hacerlo o no, finalmente soltó un suspiro pesado y se sacó la camisa de dentro de los pantalones. ChangKyun observó extrañado cómo Wonho miraba a su preciada prenda con adoración antes de agarrar el kukri de su cinto y cortar una tira de la parte de abajo.

Sin darle tiempo a ChangKyun para protestar, el mayor le cogió la mano herida con delicadeza y se la empezó a envolver con el trozo de camisa que se había cortado.

—Me gustaba mucho esta camisa —farfulló con cierta tristeza, concentrado en vendarle la mano. La idea de que Wonho tratase a sus prendas como si fueran sus hijas le hizo reprimir una sonrisa mientras le observaba trabajar. ChangKyun pasó de mirar sus pálidos dedos que envolvían el corte con diligencia, a admirar sus rasgos de una manera tan intensa que no pasó desapercibida por Wonho—. Me vas a acabar haciendo un agujero en la cabeza si me sigues mirando así —comentó al ser consciente de la atenta observación a la que estaba siendo sometido y que le estaba poniendo algo nervioso.

Había una pregunta que quemaba en el pecho de ChangKyun desde que le conocía y que, tras reunir el valor suficiente, se decidió a plantear.

—¿Qué eres?

La pregunta directa sorprendió a Wonho, que dejó de vendarle sin mirarle a los ojos solo para retomar su labor unos segundos después.

—Eres muy curioso, ¿verdad? —inquirió con una sonrisa forzada.

—Dijiste que solo una parte de ti era humana —prosiguió ChangKyun, incapaz de parar ahora que ya había empezado—. Entonces… ¿qué eres exactamente?

Wonho se negó a establecer contacto visual incluso cuando ya había terminado de envolver el trozo de camisa. Todavía sostenía su mano cuando comenzó a hablar.

—Nos suelen llamar de diferentes formas, pero la más común es ‘híbrido’. —ChangKyun recordó haber oído ese término antes, y cayó en la cuenta que fue así cómo llamó Miso a la criatura del pantano. Su estómago se encogió ante la posibilidad de que Wonho fuese de la misma especie—. Algunos habitantes de este mundo tienen menos rasgos animales, como yo. Y muchos otros se han olvidado de que una vez fueron humanos —explicó con tristeza.

—Entonces… ¿eráis humanos? —preguntó casi en un murmullo. Wonho asintió con la cabeza y por fin le soltó la mano, bajando la vista hacia su regazo—. Pero, ¿por qué? Quiero decir, ¿cómo acabasteis siendo… así?

—No hay un porqué —aclaró tajantemente—. Todo esto empezó por un puto capricho de la reina de corazones.

_¿Reina de corazones? ¿Como la de la baraja de póker?_

La ira escondida detrás de sus palabras le dio escalofríos a ChangKyun, que atendía atentamente a su discurso.

—Cuando llegó al poder, simplemente decidió que sus súbditos no tenían el derecho de ser humanos. Si te sometías sin oponer resistencia, tenías suerte y podías conservar la mayoría de tus rasgos humanos. Si no… te cortaban la cabeza o te acababan transformando en una bestia, un monstruo que ya no podía ni recordar su nombre. Era como una marca, un símbolo de que esa persona se había atrevido a desobedecer a su reina.

ChangKyun escuchó todo con los ojos muy abiertos, recibió demasiada información de golpe y todavía estaba procesándola: ¿había dicho que los transformaban? ¿Estaba hablando de magia o algo por el estilo?

—Pero, ¿y qué hay de la Guardia Roja? —inquirió confundido—. Los soldados son humanos, ¿por qué a ellos no los transformaron?

La mandíbula de Wonho se tensó por la cuestión y no respondió inmediatamente. Tal vez ChangKyun había preguntado más de la cuenta.

—¿Sabes lo que quiere decir ser humano? —ChangKyun pensó momentáneamente la respuesta hasta que negó débilmente—. Significa ser libre. Es por eso que los soldados de la Guardia Roja dejaron de ser humanos en cuanto juraron lealtad a ese monstruo.

—Pero siguen siendo humanos… —murmuró el pelinegro, recibiendo una mirada molesta de Wonho que le indicó que no estaba entendiendo su razonamiento. Tal vez no debió haber hecho ese comentario.

—Se sometieron a la reina sin dudarlo, prefiriendo llevar una marca en el cuello que los convierte en animales, como nosotros los híbridos. Prefiriendo ser entrenados desde pequeños para matar incluso a los inocentes. Prefiriendo dejar de ser humanos a pesar de mantener la apariencia de uno. —ChangKyun sintió un escalofrío por la rabia evidente de su discurso—. ¿Llamarías a eso ser humano?

Wonho habló rápido, sin esperar una respuesta a cambio. ChangKyun permaneció en silencio, dándose cuenta de que el peliblanco guardaba un ferviente odio hacia la Guardia Roja. Sintió una enorme curiosidad por descubrir el origen de ese odio.

El híbrido soltó un suspiró y relajó el cuerpo para seguir con la conversación más calmado.

—Por eso este no es un lugar seguro para los humanos, mocoso —sentenció finalmente—. Si la Guardia Roja te encuentra, te llevarán ante el rey. KiHyun es igual que su madre, no tendrá compasión. —Wonho miró con seriedad a ChangKyun antes de seguir hablando—. No podrás volver a casa si dejas de ser humano.

El pelinegro tragó saliva, totalmente acongojado. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había empezado a temblar por el frío de la noche.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer? N…necesito volver —insistió con un hilo de voz.

—¿Vamos? —inquirió Wonho alzando una ceja, haciendo énfasis en la forma plural de la palabra—. Ya te lo dije, te llevaré a un lugar seguro para poder limpiar tu herida y descansar. Luego seguirás tú solo.

—Pero…

—Lo siento. Esa es toda la ayuda que te puedo ofrecer. —Acto seguido, Wonho se levantó de la hierba, se sacudió sus pantalones y le observó desde arriba—. Deberías dormir un poco más, todavía nos queda un largo día de camino y nos tenemos que levantar pronto.

Se fue hasta los pies del árbol y se tumbó en el suelo, dejando atrás a ChangKyun. Su herida todavía dolía mucho, pero le dolió todavía más la palabra ‘solo’. La idea de continuar su viaje sin compañía, tener que esconderse de la Guardia Roja sin ningún rumbo que seguir, sin ningún tipo de ayuda le asustaba muchísimo.

Sabía que Wonho le estaba ayudando cuando no tenía por qué hacerlo y eso ya era bastante. No podía pedirle más. El considerarse tan indefenso e inútil le hizo sentirse mal y le urgió la necesidad de demostrarse a sí mismo que no importaba que no contase con nadie, él podría volver a casa por su cuenta. Todavía no sabía cómo, pero lo haría.

_No. No necesito la ayuda de nadie, puedo seguir solo. No necesito a Wonho._

Se miró la mano vendada y pasó sus dedos por la tela, notando cómo el corazón oprimía su pecho por razones que no entendía.

_No le necesito…_

 

————— ♣ —————

 

El hambre y la sed hacían que su estómago se retorciera en su interior, rogándole a ChangKyun por un poco de comida que sabía que no iba a recibir. Le dolía la cabeza, tenía agujetas por todo el cuerpo y las palpitaciones de dolor que el corte de su mano le enviaba a través de sus venas solo hacían que los pinchazos que sentía en el cráneo empeorasen.

No estaba del mejor humor.

Se habían levantado temprano, tal y como le había advertido Wonho, y ahora atravesaban el bosque donde habían pasado la noche. A juzgar por la posición del sol, que aún estaba saliendo de entre las montañas lejanas, debían de llevar caminando aproximadamente una hora: ¿cuándo iban a encontrar un rastro de puta civilización?

ChangKyun seguía a Wonho, el cual avanzaba un par de metros por delante de él, y se fijó en los dos cuchillos que llevaba en su cinto. Por lo menos podría darle uno, ¿no? Puede que no supiese usarlo, pero así tendría algo con lo que defenderse en caso de que una emergencia ocurriese.

—¿Cuánto queda? —preguntó un rato después, agachando la cabeza para esquivar unas ramas.

—Poco —respondió el peliblanco sin darse la vuelta. ChangKyun temió que ese ‘poco’ en realidad fuesen unas cuantas horas para llegar al lugar seguro que Wonho no quiso revelarle.  

ChangKyun se mordió la lengua para evitar quejarse y en su lugar se dedicó a soltar un insulto mentalmente cada vez que avanzaba un paso, o trataba de distraerse cantando una canción en su cabeza. Le ayudaba un poco a soportar el enorme cansancio al que su pequeño cuerpo se estaba viendo sometido: ni siquiera podía dar una vuelta al polideportivo del colegio sin echar la lengua fuera, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a aguantar todo aquel esfuerzo físico?

_Ya está. Voy a morir en este bosque._

Cuando por fin llegaron al final de la arboleda, el híbrido se detuvo al borde de una gran cuesta que tenían delante. Wonho le miró momentáneamente cuando le alcanzó para comprobar que estaba bien y se quedó observando la pendiente de tierra por la que debían bajar: estaba cubierta de piedras y algún que otro árbol muerto que crecía en ángulos muy inclinados.

ChangKyun habría jurado que el miedo cruzó momentáneamente el rostro del peliblanco ante la altura de la cuesta.

Sin previo aviso, le cogió la mano sana a ChangKyun, el cual agrandó los ojos por la acción y se puso nervioso. Desconocía el motivo por el que su corazón ahora latía más rápido—. Hay que tener cuidado, bajar por aquí es peligroso, pero es la vía más rápida. —ChangKyun tragó saliva por la extrema seriedad en los ojos de Wonho y miró hacia abajo. ¿De verdad pretendía bajar por ahí?—. No te sueltes.

No le dio tiempo a protestar porque ya habían empezado a descender dando pasos muy cortos. Las manos de ChangKyun sudaban, y se fijó en cómo pequeñas piedrecitas se desprendían por el camino que iban trazando y rodaban cuesta abajo hasta el suelo, muchos metros más adelante. Cuando ya habían avanzado un buen tramo, el pie del humano se deslizó y soltó un grito ahogado, pero Wonho le cogió por la cintura justo a tiempo y le sostuvo en su lugar.

—Ten cuidado —le advirtió con la respiración agitada, agarrándole con firmeza. El corazón de ChangKyun latía muy rápido por el susto, pero se alteró aún más al notar el cuerpo de Wonho tan cerca del suyo. Apretó los labios y le apartó torciéndole la cara.

—Estoy bien, no necesito tu ayuda —dijo más fríamente de lo que le hubiera gustado. El híbrido frunció el ceño y observó cómo ChangKyun comenzó a descender solo por la cuesta.

_Eso es, no necesito su ayuda. Estoy bien solo. Puedo bajar perfectamente sin la ayuda de nadie._

—¡Oye, ChangKyun! —le llamó con cierta preocupación, bajando dando pasos rápidos y cortos para intentar alcanzarle—. ¡Te he dicho que es peligroso!

El pelinegro hizo oídos sordos incluso cuando Wonho le agarró del brazo para detenerle.

—Suéltame —le exigió mirándole a los ojos. Estaba cansado, lleno de tierra, hambriento, sediento, con un dolor de cabeza terrible y lo más importante: no necesitaba a Wonho.

—No sé qué coño te pasa, mocoso, pero no es momento para montar una escena —siseó el mayor, tratando de ignorar la altura a la que se encontraban.

—Puedo seguir yo solo —respondió altivo, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra y sin sentirse intimidado por el tono de advertencia del híbrido. Acto seguido, se intentó liberar del agarre haciendo un aspaviento con el brazo, pero Wonho no le soltó y los pies de ambos resbalaron por el brusco movimiento. ChangKyun fue el primero que cayó de espaldas por la tierra, siendo seguido de Wonho, que se abrazó a su cuerpo mientras rodaban por la pendiente.

La espalda de ChangKyun quemaba por la fricción contra la tierra, pero su cabeza estaba apoyada en el pecho de Wonho y protegida por una de sus manos. ChangKyun escuchó los quejidos que profería cada vez que su espalda golpeaba el suelo y cerró los ojos con fuerza; empezaron a decelerar naturalmente hasta que se detuvieron a escasos metros del final de la cuesta.

El humano estaba debajo de él y abrió los ojos lentamente, separándose del cálido pecho y apoyando la cabeza en la tierra. Sabía que Wonho le iba a reñir por desobedecerle y por eso tenía miedo a encararle.

Pero lo que vio le quitó la respiración: bajo los colores cálidos del amanecer y el frío ambiente de la mañana, Wonho trataba de tranquilizar su respiración y le tocaba con suavidad el rostro usando sus dedos. Sus cabellos blancos y manchados de tierra brillaban con la escasa luminosidad, su gorro seguramente se había perdido por la cuesta, y sus oscuros ojos le escudriñaban con preocupación, en busca de alguna herida en su cabeza.

—¿ChangKyun? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño? —inquirió alterado, la urgencia en su voz evidente. El tacto de sus yemas sobre su piel le hizo olvidar el gran dolor de su espalda y le llevaron de vuelta a los campos de té de sus abuelos, donde aquella figura desconocida le había acariciado el rostro de la misma manera.

ChangKyun asintió débilmente, encandilado por sus recuerdos y por la cercanía de Wonho. Sus cuerpos estaban presionándose, el peso del híbrido sobre él le quitaba la respiración de una forma agradable, casi embriagadora. El peliblanco soltó un suspiro de alivio y le fulminó con la mirada segundos después.

—Joder, nos vas a acabar matando.

Esas simples palabras bastaron para que traerle de nuevo a la realidad, haciendo que el dolor punzante regresase sin previo aviso.

—No necesitaba tu ayuda —se defendió ChangKyun apartando la mirada. Sabía que debía disculparse por la imprudencia que había cometido, pero su orgullo se lo impedía. Wonho le observó incrédulo; se apoyó en sus antebrazos haciendo una mueca de dolor para poder separarse unos centímetros del humano.

—¿Que no la necesitas? Déjame recordarte que fuiste tú quien suplicó por mi ayuda en primer lugar, mocoso.

—Deja de llamarme así —bufó ChangKyun, empezando a molestarse de verdad. El día anterior no había tenido el valor suficiente para reclamarle por ese mote, pero ya estaba harto. El dolor de su cabeza y los pinchazos de todo su cuerpo no hacían más que aumentar.

—¿Qué prefieres entonces? ¿Niñato estúpido y torpe? —contraatacó Wonho entrecerrando los ojos, a punto de perder la paciencia.

ChangKyun abrió la boca para responderle, pero unos ruidos en la distancia provocaron que Wonho se la tapase con una mano y sus orejas se alzaran en el aire, pendientes de cualquier peligro que acechara. Una bandada de pájaros salió volando de entre unos árboles lejanos y se perdió en el cielo, indicando que algo había perturbado su descanso.

—Se acercan soldados —dijo tras unos momentos de silencio interminable, clavando su vista hacia la fuente de los sonidos—. Es probable que ya hayan encontrado el cadáver y doblado las guardias.

La idea de que los soldados les encontrasen y le llevasen frente al rey tan cruel del que Wonho le había hablado aterró a ChangKyun, que no dudó un instante en levantarse junto al mayor, ambos con muecas de dolor, y bajar corriendo lo que quedaba de cuesta. El híbrido le cogió de la mano para poder tirar de él e ir más rápido; ChangKyun se abstuvo de protestar, aferrándose a aquella mano sabiendo que su vida dependía de ello.

Corrieron hasta que se quedaron sin aliento, hasta que sus músculos quemaron y se resintieron por las heridas y magulladuras, hasta que sus visiones se nublaron. Se adentraron entre los árboles, evitando seguir el camino de tierra que los atravesaba, y el cielo se fue ocultando poco a poco por las frondosas ramas. Cada vez el entorno se volvía más y más oscuro, y la vegetación iba cobrando colores que ChangKyun jamás había visto.

Miles de verdes, naranjas y amarillos fluían en líneas a través de las plantas y hojas, como si de arterias se tratasen, dando luz y vida a la oscuridad del bosque. Troncos rosas y azules, finas ramas moradas, flores con estampados… ChangKyun habría jurado que los colores de la vegetación iban cambiando a medida que avanzaban. Aquel bosque parecía ser una ilusión óptica extrañamente hermosa y grotesca a la vez.

Wonho apartaba las ramas coloridas con las manos y tiraba de él, cambiando de dirección cada pocos segundos, tal vez para despistar a los soldados, tal vez porque se habían perdido. 

Los chirridos de insectos y graznidos de animales se mezclaron con las voces de los soldados, que cada vez se escuchaban más cerca. ChangKyun oía los latidos de su corazón retumbando en su cabeza y apretó la mano de Wonho, rezando porque supiera hacia donde estaban yendo.

—Mierda, mierda… —maldijo Wonho, deteniéndose una vez más solo para volver a caminar a paso rápido, mirando en todas direcciones con desesperación en sus ojos. De repente, el rostro del híbrido se iluminó y corrió con las pocas energías que le quedaban, arrastrando a ChangKyun en la que parecía ser la dirección correcta. Por fin, llegaron a un claro del bosque, donde unos tímidos rayos de sol se asomaban de entre las extrañas ramas de los árboles e iluminaban una casa.

Y esa casa estaba totalmente destrozada.

Se detuvieron justo en frente de la morada destruida y ChangKyun miró a Wonho casi sin aliento, con la pregunta ‘¿y ahora qué?’ grabada en su rostro.

—No, joder, no —masculló el peliblanco soltándole la mano, acercándose a uno de los pocos pilares de madera ennegrecidos que quedaban en pie, justo al lado de la puerta que había sido tirada abajo. Había una montaña de madera y tejas apiladas en el centro, totalmente carbonizadas: alguien había quemado aquel lugar.

La desesperación subió por la garganta de Wonho y respiró hondo cerrando los ojos, tratando de calmarse y no mostrarse vulnerable frente al pequeño chico. Fue entonces cuando los soldados entraron en el claro del bosque y el pánico invadió a ChangKyun.

—Won…Wonho… —masculló asustado, retrocediendo para estar junto a él y aferrándose a su brazo. Los miembros de la Guardia Roja se aproximaban con miradas cínicas, otras asustadas, y otras con un odio ferviente que podría materializarse en forma de destellos y llamas saliendo de sus ojos.

El híbrido volvió a abrir los párpados lentamente y se giró con decisión, colocándose delante del humano para protegerle y desenvainando su kukri en un rápido movimiento.

—Quédate detrás de mí —le avisó a ChangKyun. Sus ojos oscuros analizaron el número de soldados que les estaban rodeando y las armas que llevaban: eran siete, y por el color negro de sus armaduras supo que eran de rango bajo, soldados rasos inexperimentados con suerte. Aun así, eran demasiados.

Wonho supo que aquello era una batalla perdida. Pero la manera en la que las manos temblorosas del humano se aferraban a su chaqueta le dieron un mínimo coraje para enfrentarles.

Ya había perdido a dos personas demasiado preciadas para él en el pasado, y por algún motivo, no podía dejar que le ocurriera lo mismo a aquel indefenso niño.

Simplemente no podía.

 


	5. Hora del té

ChangKyun nunca se consideró un cobarde. El miedo era una de las muchas emociones que podía llegar a sentir, pero él siempre las mantuvo bajo control a todas y cada una de ellas. Nunca se dejó llevar por los sentimientos, ni siquiera el amor. Pero al parecer, aquello había cambiado cuando llegó a ese retorcido mundo.

Desde que cayó por aquel agujero interminable, se dio cuenta de que fue un cobarde por haber escondido los sentimientos que tenía por el chico de la finca de al lado y por estar huyendo todo el rato. Tenía miedo de morir, y ya se estaba empezando a cansar.

Tal vez también fuese un insensato, y aquello fue lo que le llevó a coger el otro kukri que estaba en el cinto de Wonho y a colocarse frente a él, agarrando el cuchillo con sus manos temblorosas, pero con determinación en los ojos.

Quería demostrar que no era un inútil ni un cobarde. Él podía luchar, podía hacer algo por ayudar en vez de esconderse como un cachorro asustado.

—¿Qué coño estás haciendo? —murmuró Wonho sin salir de su posición de defensa—. Ponte detrás de mí. Ahora.

ChangKyun supo por su tono de advertencia que debía obedecerle, y aun así no le escuchó.

—Quiero ayudar —respondió tratando de sonar firme, apuntando el arma hacia un soldado que se acercaba con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

—No estás ayudando, vas a hacer que nos maten.

Wonho estaba muy enfadado, era seguro que le iba a sermonear en caso de que salieran vivos de esa. Tragó saliva cuando un soldado le hizo una seña con el cuello a otro, el cual corrió hacia ChangKyun pegando un grito y con su espada en el aire; lo único que pudo hacer el humano fue cerrar los ojos con fuerza, experimentando lo que en muchas películas ocurría cuando un personaje estaba a punto de morir.

Vio a su abuelo sentado en su butaca, fumándose un cigarro en una nube de humo y observándole jugar con sus muñecos en la alfombra del salón. Vio a su abuela riñéndole por haberse manchado de tierra en los cultivos. Vio a su padre concentrándose en arreglar un viejo reloj para poder ponerlo a la venta en la tienda.

Y se vio a sí mismo correr por el campo hacia una persona que le esperaba con los brazos abiertos…

Justo entonces, un sonido metálico resonó en el claro del bosque y su corazón se detuvo. No sintió el dolor que se esperaba y abrió un párpado lentamente; Wonho estaba ahora delante de él, protegiéndole con un brazo y listo para realizar un contraataque que nunca llevó a cabo. El híbrido observaba con los ojos muy abiertos lo que acababa de suceder justo frente a él: el soldado se había quedado inmóvil, tenía un cuchillo clavado en el cuello por el cual la sangre resbaló segundos después. Su rostro perdió la vida y cayó al suelo como un saco de piedras, siendo observado por el resto de estupefactos soldados.

El claro del bosque permaneció en un silencio aterrador hasta que fue interrumpido por una risa que resonó de entre los árboles coloridos. Los soldados miraban en todas direcciones asustados, alzando las armas hacia el peligro desconocido. Wonho suspiró negando con la cabeza al reconocer la risa y relajó el cuerpo, sabiendo lo que estaba por venir.

—¿Queréis que os cuente una historia? —preguntó la voz en un tono divertido. Acto seguido, un cuchillo voló por el lugar y provocó que otro soldado cayese muerto al suelo. El resto se fueron juntando aterrorizados antes de que volviese a hablar—. Unos siete soldados, bueno, ahora son cinco… fueron a un bosque a meter sus narices donde no les llamaban. —Otro soldado cayó muerto con un grito ahogado, llevándose una mano a su garganta sangrante atravesada por un pequeño cuchillo—. Y, ¡oh, vaya! Esos cuatro soldados tuvieron la mala suerte de toparse con una casa que nunca debieron encontrar.

Cuando otro soldado murió a manos del desconocido, ChangKyun se aferró a Wonho, sin tener ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

—Esa casa era una sombrerería —comentó con aburrimiento, antes de que otra víctima se desplomase en el suelo—. El dueño la heredó de su padre, un pobre loco obsesionado con los sombreros. ¿A quién se le ocurre tener una sombrerería en medio de un maldito bosque, preguntaréis? Ni yo mismo lo sé, era un lunático.

Con otro grito espeluznante, ahora ya solo quedaba un soldado en pie, cuya expresión aterrorizada le hizo gracia al atacante.

—Pero lo más divertido de todo… —dijo arrastrando las palabras—… es que su hijo también estaba como una cabra.

Acto seguido, un cuchillo voló por el aire y atravesó el cuello del último soldado. ChangKyun tragó saliva, notando cómo unas náuseas subían desde su estómago hasta su garganta al ver todos los cadáveres tirados en el suelo. Pensó que ese pudo haber sido su destino por la insensatez que cometió.

¿Cómo pudo esa persona haber matado a siete soldados en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con tanta frialdad?

Wonho le quitó el kukri de sus temblorosas manos y le echó una mirada de ‘ya hablaremos’ antes de guardárselo en el cinto.

—¿No me habías dicho que la sombrerería de tu padre estaba en la ciudad? —preguntó Wonho alzando la voz, cruzándose de brazos. Entonces, un chico joven y delgado salió de entre los árboles coloridos de la derecha, sus cabellos rojizos brillando por los escasos rayos de sol. Su vestimenta solo podía ser descrita como curiosa, pues llevaba un traje de chaqueta verde raída, unos pantalones del mismo color y unos calcetines desparejados por encima de estos.

—Dije muchas cosas —explicó deteniéndose junto a los soldados y agachándose al lado de uno—. La mayoría de ellas eran mentiras… pero lo de que mi padre estaba loco no es una de ellas. Por suerte, no estaba tan demente como para poner su tienda en medio de este bosque —aclaró divertido antes de extraer el cuchillo de su cuello y limpiarlo con un pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo exterior de su chaqueta.

—¿Y a qué coño vino ese discursillo, MinHyuk? —inquirió Wonho, acercándose hacia él. El miedo disminuyó un poco en el cuerpo de ChangKyun al ver que eran conocidos, pero seguía estando presente. No era capaz de despegar la mirada de los cadáveres y sintió que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

—Oh, querido, estaba muy aburrido —respondió poniéndose en pie, guardándose el cuchillo en el interior de su chaqueta y tirando el pañuelo ensangrentando sobre el pecho del cadáver—. Me preparé esa pequeña historia para cuando los lerdos de la Guardia Roja dieran conmigo. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo hacía que no me divertía tanto?

El híbrido frunció el ceño con desaprobación, pero MinHyuk le ignoró.

—¿Y qué forma es esa de saludar a un amigo que no has visto en semanas? Me ofendes… —Wonho abrió la boca, pero fue interrumpido por el abrazo de MinHyuk. Suspiró cansinamente y acabó sonriendo por la acción afectuosa—. Ni te molestes en echarme uno de tus sermones, ya son aburridos —dijo con parsimonia separándose de él, dándole una palmadita en la mejilla. Por fin, se fijó en él humano que todavía no se había movido de su lugar—. Dios mío, ¿quién es esta monada? —preguntó entusiasmado, acercándose a ChangKyun y observándole desde demasiado cerca.

La invasión de su espacio personal le hizo crisparse, y aun así no pudo apartarse de los ojos castaños rasgados que le analizaban casi con destellos de tonos ambarinos. Debería tenerle miedo, esa persona acababa de matar a siete soldados delante de sus narices, sin ningún tipo de miramiento o compasión, pero su rostro de perfectas facciones y su preciosa sonrisa le impedían temerle del todo. De todas formas, su aura resultaba un tanto escalofriante.

MinHyuk dio una vuelta a su alrededor y arrugó la nariz, captando un olor que provocó que su sonrisa se ensanchase.

—¡Hueles a humano! Y también como un perro que no se ha bañado en meses… —ChangKyun no tuvo tiempo de ofenderse por el comentario puesto que el chico le empezó a toquetear los pendientes de sus orejas y a inspeccionarle el cuello con curiosidad—. Y no tienes la marca de la Guardia Roja… ¿Eres de por aquí? ¿O es la primera vez que vienes a este mundo?

—Yo… —masculló ChangKyun, abrumado por la cantidad de palabras que estaba soltando el energético pelirrojo.

—Tu nariz es peculiarmente grande, y tu boca muy pequeña. Tus ojos… —farfulló abriéndole un párpado con los dedos—… color café, no hay duda. Esta combinación es curiosa, muy bonita —concluyó pensativo. De repente, su rostro se iluminó y dio una palmada—. ¡No me lo digas! ¿Eres la nueva conquista de Wonho? —Los ojos de ChangKyun se agrandaron y abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella—. ¡Ah, lo sabía! Eres muy mono… no me extraña que ese conejo te haya puesto ya las zarpas encima —canturreó rodeándole los hombros con un brazo.

¿Cómo era posible que hablase tanto?

—MinHyuk, él no es… —intervino Wonho tratando de ser paciente.

—¿Lo habéis hecho ya? —inquirió MinHyuk ignorando completamente al peliblanco, dirigiéndose al humano con una sonrisa traviesa. La pregunta provocó que las mejillas de ChangKyun se sonrojasen violentamente y que la oreja izquierda de Wonho temblase en señal de nerviosismo; su cercanía le estaba agobiando y el humano por fin se separó de él, colocándose junto a Wonho.

—¡No estamos juntos! —exclamaron los dos a la vez. Ambos se miraron un par de segundos, solo para ladear el rostro inmediatamente.

—Vale, vale, no hace falta ponerse así —dijo MinHyuk divertido, dándose la vuelta hacia la edificación destrozada que tenía detrás. Se frotó la barbilla, como si estuviese pensando algo, y cogió un trozo de madera que descansaba en el suelo solo para tirarlo hacia la pila de restos quemados que yacía en medio de la casa.

—ChangKyun vino del mundo de los humanos —carraspeó Wonho, recuperando la compostura—. Solo le estoy ayudando.

—¿Así que es la primera vez que vienes al País de las maravillas? —inquirió MinHyuk, girando el cuello hacia ellos. ChangKyun alzó las cejas, pues nunca había escuchado el nombre de aquel lugar, y no pudo evitar pensar que no le pegaba nada: resultaba retorcidamente irónico. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y MinHyuk volvió a prestarle toda su atención a la casa—. Escogiste una mala época para hacerlo, querido.

—¿Cuándo ha sido una buena época, MinHyuk? —preguntó el híbrido con ironía.

— _Touché_ —murmuró sonriente antes de chasquear los dedos. Ante sus ojos, las tejas y la madera carbonizada se alzaron en el aire, reconstruyendo la casa con lo único que podía ser descrito como magia, y dando lugar a una edificación de madera de dos pisos, cuyo tejado destartalado estaba coronado por una chimenea que echaba humo. ChangKyun se quedó boquiabierto, mientras que Wonho solo se cruzó de brazos ante la increíble transformación de la casa—. Impresionante, ¿verdad? ¿A que mi casa es fabulosa? —inquirió MinHyuk, dándose la vuelta con orgullo.

—Un truco barato —concluyó el peliblanco.

—Llámalo como quieras, pero este ‘truco barato’ lleva engañando a la Guardia Roja durante un mes entero —respondió acercándose a ChangKyun, que todavía no daba crédito a lo que acababa de presenciar. Le cogió por los hombros y le llevó hacia la puerta de madera, abriéndosela para hacerle pasar—. ¿Te puedes creer que un simple hechizo les haga creer que yo, el genial y fabuloso sombrerero, morí en un terrible incendio?

—El sombrerero loco —le corrigió Wonho desde atrás, recibiendo un ‘¡chitón!’ de MinHyuk, el cual volvió a redirigir su atención al pequeño chico.

—Entra querido, necesitas un baño urgentemente.

ChangKyun apretó los labios y se miró la ropa avergonzado; estaba cubierto de tierra, barro y sangre seca. Notó que su estómago se retorcía y se mordió el labio: tenía mucha hambre, pero supuso que se podía dar un baño primero.

Se giró una última vez hacia los soldados que yacían en medio del claro del bosque, la culpa y las náuseas obligándole a dejar de mirar. Presenciar la muerte de alguien era algo que jamás pensó que viviría, pero aquel mundo parecía querer obligarle a acostumbrarse a ese grado de violencia. ¿Acaso llegaría el día en el que ni pestañearía al ver a alguien morir?

ChangKyun lo dudaba.

El sombrerero se apresuró a llevarle por unas escaleras empinadas y estrechas, sin que le diera tiempo a apreciar detalles como el papel de las paredes que se caía a cachos, o los clavos que sobresalían de los escalones destartalados. Wonho les iba siguiendo a paso lento, quedándose atrás en algún punto.

El suelo del pasillo estaba inclinado y crujía bajo sus pies, las paredes se unían en el techo en forma de bóvedas de las cuales colgaban grandes candelabros oxidados cuyo peso podría tirar la casa abajo. La estructura parecía haber sido construida por un arquitecto principiante, o directamente por un loco.

Se detuvieron delante de una puerta por cuya rendija salían pequeñas pompas. MinHyuk le indicó que su baño ya estaba listo y le dio un par de palmaditas en la mejilla antes de excusarse diciendo que debía ‘limpiar’ el desastre de afuera e irse canturreando por el pasillo. ChangKyun se preguntó por qué demonios ya tenía el baño preparado de antes, prefiriendo ignorar el cómo pensaba deshacerse de los cadáveres de los soldados.

ChangKyun suspiró y, cuando posó su mano vendada en el pomo, vio de reojo que Wonho estaba caminando por el pasillo. No pudo evitar ponerse nervioso por la seriedad de su expresión, y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando se detuvo frente a él.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente al mismo tiempo que el candelabro que colgaba justo encima se balanceaba chirriando y, a pesar de las pequeñas pompas volando entre ellos, el rostro de Wonho no perdió su expresión enfadada.

ChangKyun señaló con una sonrisa forzada la puerta del aseo, pensando que tal vez Wonho quisiese darse un baño primero.

—I…iba a entrar ahora, pero si quieres ir primero…

Sus ojos oscuros se entrecerraron y, sin mediar palabra, dio un paso hacia ChangKyun, luego otro, y otro más hasta acorralarle contra la puerta. Aunque le hubiera gustado mantenerse impasible frente a su cercanía, su corazón iba a mil por hora, y lo único que pudo hacer fue encogerse en el sitio y observarle fijamente.

—¿Sabes lo que habría podido pasar allí fuera? —preguntó con el ceño arrugado, su voz calmada en contraposición con su expresión molesta y sus orejas ligeramente inclinadas hacia delante, tal vez en un reflejo por intimidar.

—Yo…

—No, por supuesto que no lo sabes —le interrumpió posando el dedo índice en su pecho, sin llegar a hacerle daño, pero ejerciendo la suficiente presión como para expresar su enfado—. Solo eres un mocoso que todavía no se da cuenta de la magnitud de la situación. Si MinHyuk no hubiera estado ahí, podrías haber muerto.

ChangKyun sí se había dado cuenta de la magnitud de la situación, sabía que podía haber muerto, era muy consciente de ello.

—Pero tú sí que estabas allí —argumentó luchando por mantener el contacto visual.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho, estaba. Pero ya no lo seguiré estando, a partir de hoy seguirás tú solo, ya te lo advertí. Y si sigues actuando como un niño insensato, no durarás ni un día ahí afuera.

Parecía enfadado de verdad, pero, para ser honestos, las burbujas que estallaban suavemente contra sus mejillas y sus orejas le restaban muchos puntos intimidatorios a su discurso.

ChangKyun se tragó parte de su enfado porque sabía que Wonho tenía razón. No sabía defenderse, lo único que tenía era su inteligencia para salir impune de las situaciones mediante conversaciones o engaños, y le había quedado bien claro que no era suficiente para sobrevivir.

—¿Por qué te preocupas? —inquirió ChangKyun sin saber en qué momento Wonho había apoyado sus manos en el marco de la puerta. Se dio cuenta de que el híbrido era tan solo unos centímetros más alto que él, y el hecho de que su oreja izquierda temblase por la pregunta confirmó su sospecha de que aquello delataba su nerviosismo—. Ya me has dejado claro que no me vas a ayudar. Entonces, ¿por qué te importa lo que me pueda ocurrir?

Wonho se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras, con la boca entreabierta como si fuese a decir algo que se había quedado atascado en su garganta. En el fondo, ChangKyun quería que le siguiese acompañando y le ayudase a volver a su casa, se sentía seguro a su lado, y la remota posibilidad de que se preocupase por él le indicaba que a lo mejor podría convencerle para que le siguiese prestando su ayuda.

—No… no me estoy preocupando, solo estoy exponiendo hechos —explicó con poco convencimiento, inclinándose levemente hacia él. Las piernas de ChangKyun temblaron, se estaba quedando sin respiración y se fijó en cómo su pequeña y pálida nariz un poco manchada de tierra se movía tímidamente—. Y MinHyuk tenía razón.

—¿En qué? —murmuró ensimismado, habiéndole tomado unos segundos encontrar su voz.

—En que hueles horrible.

Toda la tensión del momento se disipó y las mejillas de ChangKyun se sonrojaron. La sonrisa burlona en los labios de Wonho le hizo olvidar rápidamente por qué habían tenido aquella pequeña discusión, y solo le quedó la vergüenza por su aparente mal olor corporal.

—Tú… tú tampoco hueles a flores.

Wonho hizo una mueca ofendida y, antes de que le diera tiempo a protestar, ChangKyun ya le había cerrado la puerta en la cara. Las burbujas revolotearon con fuerza por el impulso del portazo y una se coló en el ojo del peliblanco, que maldijo en alto por el escozor y se lo frotó con brío, marchándose indignado por el corredor.

ChangKyun se apoyó al otro lado de la puerta, apretando sus finos labios con fuerza para intentar suprimir su sonrojo y el rápido latir de su corazón. Necesitaba desesperadamente darse un baño.

 

————— ♣ —————

 

Los platos volaban por la mesa alargada del cálido comedor y danzaban por delante de la chimenea, levitando en una masa de distintas vajillas y cubiertos de miles de colores. ChangKyun lo observaba todo boquiabierto, sin poder creer que estuviese presenciando tal brujería.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —preguntó ensimismado, mirando cómo MinHyuk controlaba las tazas con el dedo índice para que se posasen delante de ellos tres, en el extremo derecho de la mesa sobre el blanco mantel.

—Mi padre me lo enseñó. No solo era un pobre loco que vendía sombreros, ¿sabes? Pero lo siento, querido, el dote de la magia es algo hereditario, cosas de familia. —ChangKyun se sintió algo decepcionado, a él también le gustaría algún día poder mover objetos con la mente, la telequinesis siempre le pareció fascinante. Pero la decepción no le impidió seguir admirando cómo las servilletas de colores flotaban a su alrededor, una púrpura habiéndose colocado en su regazo.

—¿Quieres saber un secreto, querido? —inquirió MinHyuk en voz baja, acercándose a él. ChangKyun asintió con curiosidad—. Odio los sombreros —confesó divertido, señalándose el sombrero de copa rojo que llevaba puesto.

Bueno, aquello era un tanto irónico.

—Pero si hay algo que me encanta, es el té —aclaró resuelto, ahora ordenándole a la tetera que vertiera el líquido humeante en los recipientes—. A Wonho no le gusta mucho, es un aburrido —dijo echándole una mirada al peliblanco, que estaba distraído mirando su reloj de bolsillo bajo la mesa, y cuya mención de su nombre no bastó para desviar su atención hacia ellos.

ChangKyun, sentado en el cabecero de la mesa, giró el cuello hacia su izquierda para admirar el pelo húmedo de Wonho y sus impecables ropas recién lavadas. Después de darse el perfumado baño de burbujas y haberse quitado de encima esa desagradable sensación de suciedad que llevaba desde que se cayó en el pantano, tanto sus prendas como las del híbrido habían sido mágicamente lavadas y secadas por obra de MinHyuk. El trozo de camisa que cubría su mano derecha fue cambiado por unas vendas decentes, y el dolor del corte había disminuido considerablemente tras lavarlo.

Ahora ambos olían a champú, pero el aroma a incienso y a vainilla que Wonho seguía desprendiendo destacaba sobre el resto, incluso sobre el delicioso olor del pastel de café que tenía en frente y que se moría de ganas por devorar.

—¿Te gusta el té, ChangKyun?

El pelinegro asintió con una sonrisa mientras les daba toquecitos a los terrones de azúcar que flotaban justo encima de él. ¿Cómo no le iba a gustar si prácticamente se crio entre las plantas del té?

—Oh, el té es la mejor bebida que existe, ¿verdad SungWoo? —preguntó MinHyuk dirigiéndose a la liebre que estaba sentada al otro extremo de la mesa, muy lejos de ellos. ChangKyun había evitado mirar al animal demasiado o hacer ningún comentario respecto a él, puesto que no sabía si se trataba de un híbrido que podría entenderle o incluso responderle. La liebre, que estaba ataviada con un traje de chaqueta a su medida y sentada como si fuese un humano, se limitó a seguir devorando sin mesura un trozo de pastel que tenía delante—. Eish, qué pocos modales. Él antes era un humano, ¿sabes? No tuvo tanta suerte como yo.

MinHyuk hizo un aspaviento con el dedo índice y cuatro terrones de azúcar aterrizaron sobre su taza.

—¿Suerte? —inquirió ChangKyun, dejando la taza del delicioso té verde que había bebido en su sitio y cogiendo el plato de porcelana con un trozo de pastel que el sombrerero le estaba ofreciendo, esperando que no se notase mucho su desesperación por comérselo.

Wonho se guardó el reloj en el interior de su chaqueta granate, escuchando en silencio la conversación y dándole unos sorbos ocasionalmente a su té.

—¿No me ves? Puede que no esté muy bien de la azotea, pero al menos sigo siendo un humano. —MinHyuk le dio un sorbo a su taza y puso una mueca de asco; con un giro de muñeca, tiró el contenido por detrás de su hombro y le ordenó a la tetera que le volviese a rellenar la taza—. Demasiado azúcar —le explicó al sorprendido humano, que no dejó de comer a pesar de su extraña acción—. SungWoo en cambio ahora es un animal de los pies a la cabeza, cortesía de la reina de corazones —prosiguió señalando a la liebre con la barbilla.

ChangKyun dejó de masticar al escuchar esto último, la curiosidad de nuevo tomando el control. Ya había escuchado ese nombre antes, sabía que había sido una gobernadora del lugar, pero nunca llegó a saber su origen.

—¿Te refieres a la carta de póker? —preguntó limpiándose la boca con su servilleta, sintiéndose mucho más aliviado después de haber complacido a su estómago con un poco de comida.

Los ojos castaños de MinHyuk se agrandaron antes de estallar en sonoras carcajadas, dándole golpecitos a la mesa y agarrándose la barriga. Viendo que su risa no se iba a apagar pronto, ChangKyun miró a Wonho confundido, el cual había puesto los ojos en blanco y se frotaba la frente con cansancio. ¿Había dicho algo gracioso?

—Oh, ChangKyun, eres muy divertido —comentó entre risitas, limpiándose una lagrimilla. El pequeño chico no sabía que decir y estaba avergonzado, no entendía por qué se había reído de su pregunta, y lo único que podía hacer era mirar a Wonho para que saliese en su rescate.

—No es ninguna broma, MinHyuk —explicó el híbrido removiendo su té con una cucharilla.

—Espera… ¿no se lo has contado? —inquirió el sombrerero con incredulidad, la sonrisa totalmente borrada de sus labios.

—Solo lo esencial —aclaró restándole importancia. Es cierto, Wonho le había hablado de la reina de corazones, y también de su hijo, pero no sabía nada más acerca de ellos aparte de su supuesta crueldad para con sus súbditos—. No necesita saberlo todo —finalizó tomando un sorbo.

—¿Que no necesita saberlo todo? Vaya, mirad a este conejo, haciéndose el interesante... —Wonho le echó una mirada de advertencia por encima de su taza y MinHyuk se rio dándole un golpecito en el brazo a ChangKyun—. No le hagas ni caso, te contaré un resumen.

ChangKyun se recolocó en su silla, escuchando con interés lo que fuera que el sombrerero iba a contarle. MinHyuk se quitó el sombrero, dejándolo a un lado de la mesa y peinándose sus cabellos rojos con gracia. Entrelazó los dedos encima del mantel con un misterio en su mirada que solo provocó expectación en su oyente más joven.

—Hace cincuenta años, el País de las maravillas era un lugar pacífico, donde todo aquel que quisiese olvidarse de su mundo y todo aquel que fuese un rechazado de la sociedad pudiese tener un lugar a donde ir sin que fuera juzgado por nadie —explicó lentamente, como si estuviese narrando un cuento. Wonho estaba apoyado en el respaldo de su silla, escuchando con aparente poco interés, y sin embargo alzando una oreja para no perder el hilo de la historia.

—Por ejemplo, mi padre —prosiguió MinHyuk—. Ya te lo dije, era un maldito chiflado, no tenía ningún motivo para quedarse en el mundo de los humanos, así que vino aquí, donde tenía todas las garantías para vivir como una persona normal. Al fin y al cabo, en este mundo la locura es solo un estado de ánimo como otro cualquiera —aclaró encogiéndose de hombros—. Todos tenían un motivo para llegar aquí, pero después, era su elección el volver a su mundo… o quedarse en este.

ChangKyun se tensó por la mención de los motivos. Él todavía no había averiguado el suyo, y tenía la sensación de que era algo clave, algo importante que debía descubrir si quería salir de allí.

—Luego hubo una sublevación, el rey de entonces era demasiado conformista con lo que teníamos, demasiado… simple. No era ningún ambicioso. Pero, ¿adivina quién sí lo era? —MinHyuk lo planteó como si estuviera esperando una respuesta, por lo que ChangKyun se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza—. Yoo GyuRang. Una campesina que proclamó saber lo que quería el pueblo, y que se alzó contra el rey para hacer del País de las maravillas un reinado unido con los corazones de los súbditos —explicó llevándose una mano al pecho.

_Así que ahí es de donde le viene el nombre…_

—Y bueno, convenció a prácticamente toda la ciudad de luchar por su causa, y al final lo consiguió. Era una excelente reina, siempre escuchando lo que el pueblo tenía que decir, siempre a favor del más necesitado. —De repente, entrecerró los ojos y su voz se endureció, llegando a la parte más intensa del relato—. Pero aquello era una farsa, solo quería la simpatía de sus súbditos para reclutarlos poco a poco en la Guardia Roja, un ejército cada vez más grande que después emplearía para despojar de la humanidad a aquellos que no consideraba merecedores de tenerla. A todo el mundo que era convocado al palacio les ofrecían tres opciones: la Guardia Roja, convertirse en un híbrido o la guillotina, a libre elección.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de ChangKyun, que se encogió en la silla mientras el silencio inundó el cálido comedor. Miró de reojo a Wonho, que tenía la vista clavada en la taza y sus manos estaban cerradas en dos puños; parecía que la frialdad con la que MinHyuk estaba narrando todo aquello no le estaba gustando.

—Ahora es su hijo quien tiene el control —comentó MinHyuk casualmente, quitándole tensión al ambiente que se había creado. Una sonrisa divertida cruzó sus labios antes de hablar de nuevo—. Y déjame decirte que su obsesión por cortar cabezas le viene de familia.

Dijo eso último como si fuese algo gracioso, pero ChangKyun supo que no debía reírse por la manera en que todo el cuerpo de Wonho se tensó. MinHyuk miró momentáneamente a su amigo perdiendo ligeramente la sonrisa antes de proseguir.

—Hay otros pocos humanos como yo que llevan huyendo y escondiéndose durante mucho tiempo para poder seguir conservando nuestra libertad, pero, ¿sabes? No podemos seguir así para siempre… —finalizó con el semblante triste. ChangKyun no sabía si sería conveniente decir algo para reconfortarle, puesto que él no lo había vivido y no tenía ni idea de lo que debió ser estar huyendo durante toda su vida.

—Los híbridos también están cansados de toda esta situación. Tal vez sigan siendo animales, pero están dispuestos a hacer algo por ser libres y dejar de vivir con miedo. —De repente, el rostro de MinHyuk se iluminó y sonrió muy ampliamente—. ¡Y es por eso que estamos organizando una rebelión!

—¡MinHyuk! —gritó Wonho alzando sus orejas, incrédulo por la información que le acababa de dar al humano. Por el enfado en su voz, ChangKyun supuso que MinHyuk le acababa de contar un secreto que no debía ser rebelado. El sombrerero chasqueó la lengua y le tiró un trozo de galleta que tenía en el plato, el cual rebotó sobre el pecho del híbrido y solo contribuyó a que se enfadase aún más.

—Oh cállate, no asustas a nadie. ¿Qué hay de malo en contárselo? Incluso podría unirse a nosotros, ¿verdad, querido? —le preguntó entusiasmado, cogiéndole las manos. ChangKyun no supo qué decir y se quedó mirando sus manos, cuyos dedos estaban cubiertos de anillos y sus uñas cuidadas en contraposición con su vestimenta estaban pintadas de un negro como el carbón.

—Eh, yo…

—No, él se va a ir a casa, no va a luchar en ninguna rebelión —declaró Wonho apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla y cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Pero qué sentido tiene eso? No puede volver, KiHyun cortó la conexión con su mundo hace ocho años. Se puede entrar, pero ya no se puede salir —le rebatió el sombrerero con molestia—. Y tal vez, si acabamos con él, puedas volver a casa —le explicó esperanzado a ChangKyun, sin soltar sus manos.

Aquella posibilidad provocó que su corazón se agitase por los nervios. ¿De verdad podría volver a casa si se unía a ellos?

—¿Estás seguro de eso? ¿Crees que por matar al rey la conexión con su mundo se va a restablecer de un día para otro? —inquirió Wonho con recelo.

—No lo sé, pero es probable. ¿No quieres volver a casa, ChangKyun? —El pelinegro tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza. Estaba desesperado por volver a casa, reunirse con su padre y salir de aquella pesadilla—. Entonces, debes ayudarnos —insistió MinHyuk con determinación.

ChangKyun miró a Wonho, el cual suspiró y se quedó en silencio, sus ojos oscuros fijos en su taza de té. Nadie dijo nada, lo único audible era el chisporroteo de la chimenea que iluminaba el comedor, hasta que por fin ChangKyun rompió el silencio, dando su respuesta final.

—De acuerdo.

 


	6. Primera lección

Wonho se giró con los ojos muy abiertos hacia ChangKyun, que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. El sombrerero estalló en una gran alegría y le sacudió las manos que todavía sostenía entre las suyas.

—¡Genial, no te vas a arrepentir!

ChangKyun luchó por seguir sonriendo, pero por dentro estaba aterrado. No sabía a lo que estaba accediendo, tal vez aquello le viniese demasiado grande; y, sin embargo, la pequeña esperanza de que pudiese volver a casa si se unía a la rebelión suprimió cualquier lógica que le gritase que no debía hacerlo.

MinHyuk empezó a dar vueltas por el comedor entusiasmado, parloteando acerca de un plan maestro que estaban preparando, y también mencionó la ciudad de Nongjang, pero estaba hablando tan atropelladamente que ChangKyun no entendió ni media frase.

—¡MinHyuk! —le interrumpió Wonho con impaciencia, ahora tamborileando sus dedos sobre el mantel—. Este mocoso no sabe luchar, solo va a ser una carga —razonó señalándole con el índice. ChangKyun frunció el ceño y le apartó el dedo que tenía tan cerca del rostro: odiaba que siempre estuviese sacando a relucir lo inútil que era.  

—Entonces, enséñale —respondió MinHyuk con simpleza, su silueta siendo iluminada por la enorme chimenea.

—¿Qué?

—Oh querido, no me vengas con esas. Tú sabes luchar, puedes enseñarle a este pobre niño a defenderse —argumentó colocándose detrás de ChangKyun, agarrando el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Y entonces por qué no le enseñas tú? No pienso seguir siendo su niñero —bufó Wonho, cruzándose de brazos y apartando la cara. ChangKyun le echó una mala mirada por la clara molestia en sus palabras.

MinHyuk se quedó pensativo y se agachó para quedar justo a la altura de los ojos de ChangKyun. Le acarició con sus finos dedos su mejilla y captó toda la atención del humano, acercándose peligrosamente a él y poniéndole nervioso. Wonho se descruzó de brazos lentamente, mirándoles de reojo y sus hombros tensándose.

—Mis métodos de enseñanza serían poco… —murmuró pasando un dedo sobre el labio inferior de ChangKyun, el cual estaba totalmente congelado—… convencionales —finalizó con una sonrisa lasciva y coqueta a la vez. El pelinegro tragó saliva, incapaz de separarse de la siniestra caricia.

—¡Está bien, está bien! Lo haré —saltó Wonho visiblemente molesto. MinHyuk sonrió satisfecho y le dedicó un guiño al humano, que finalmente pudo volver a respirar cuando se apartó de él.

—Sabía que accederías, después de todo, ¿quién se resistiría a esta monada? —canturreó el sombrerero dándole una última caricia en la barbilla a ChangKyun. El híbrido le observó unos segundos y apartó la mirada con el ceño fruncido: parecía un niño enfurruñado al que le estaban obligando a hacer algo que no quería. ChangKyun soltó un pequeño bufido y entrecerró los ojos: le iba a demostrar que no era ningún inútil.

De repente, unas pequeñas campanas tintinearon en la entrada, captando la atención de todos los comensales; Wonho miró alarmado al dueño de la casa, pensando que tendrían algún invitado no deseado, pero MinHyuk se explicó para calmarle.

—Deber ser una carta de nuestros aliados. SungWoo, ¿podrías…? —No tuvo que acabar la frase y la liebre que estaba sentada en el otro extremo de la mesa dejó de relamer un plato inmediatamente, corriendo hacia la puerta dando saltos—. Nuestros amigos de Nongjang son siempre muy discretos, suelen enviar los mensajes usando pájaros pequeños —le aclaró al confuso ChangKyun, indicándole con el dedo índice y pulgar el tamaño de las aves que empleaban en mensajería.

 Unos segundos después, la liebre trajo de vuelta un sobre y se lo ofreció a MinHyuk.

—Muchas gracias, querido —dijo risueño, aunque detrás de su sonrisa había un leve tinte de preocupación que los otros dos no pasaron por alto. Caminó por delante de la chimenea, inspeccionando el sobre—. Veamos…

Sus ojos castaños estudiaron la envoltura y, cuando vieron el sello de lacre en forma de corazón que cerraba las solapas de papel, supo inmediatamente quién era el remitente. Su sonrisa no se borró y abrió el sobre con nerviosismo disimulado, sacando el papel de su interior y leyéndolo para sus adentros.

Wonho y ChangKyun le observaban en silencio, la chimenea chisporroteando de fondo y SungWoo caminando por encima de la mesa, comiendo los restos de unas galletas y haciendo repiquetear los platos.

—Bueno, esto resulta inconveniente —declaró MinHyuk por fin. Los otros dos esperaban expectantes a que explicara cuál era el contenido de la carta, y se sorprendieron cuando el sombrerero la arrugó y la tiró al fuego sin ningún tipo de miramiento—. Yo… esperad aquí un momento —murmuró antes de irse del comedor y subir a toda prisa las escaleras empinadas de madera.

No tardó mucho en volver a bajar, pero cuando lo hizo, traía consigo una maleta que colocó con poca delicadeza sobre la mesa y en la que empezó a meter la vajilla, a los ojos de ChangKyun muy parecida a la que vendían en la tienda de antigüedades de su padre, prácticamente tirándola en el interior. Era casi un milagro que la porcelana no se rompiese.

—¿MinHyuk? ¿Qué está pasando? —inquirió Wonho, levantándose de su silla y tocándole un hombro con preocupación. Puede que MinHyuk no estuviese del todo bien de la cabeza, pero su comportamiento estaba siendo anormal.

Miraba hacia todas partes nervioso, y también vertió el té de la tetera en la maleta antes de tirarla también dentro.

—E…es el duque —tartamudeó agarrando su sombrero de copa entre sus dedos, buscando con la mirada algo más para meter en su maleta—. Me presenta sus respetos… y me invita al palacio a tener una charla con el rey.

—¿El lacayo del rey, el duque Lee? —inquirió Wonho lentamente, dándose cuenta de lo que aquello significaba. MinHyuk asintió y el híbrido tensó la mandíbula, apoyando los puños en la mesa—. Joder… te matarán si vas allí.

—Pensé que podría engañarles más tiempo —dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa temblorosa: parecía estar al borde de un ataque de nervios—. Por eso tengo que irme —finalizó poniéndose su sombrero y cerrando la maleta de un golpe, llevándose a la liebre bajo el brazo.

Wonho se apresuró a seguirle hacia la entrada y también ChangKyun, que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

—Nos veremos en una semana en Nongjang —explicó con prisas, dejando la maleta y a SungWoo en el suelo y dándole un abrazo al también alterado Wonho—. Cuídate, amigo mío. —Wonho le estrechó y le dedicó una sonrisa triste; MinHyuk asintió apretando los labios y se dirigió a ChangKyun—. Oh querido, me hubiera gustado conocerte un poco más —se lamentó acariciándole una mejilla. Se acercó y también le dio un abrazo, diciéndole una última cosa al oído que le hizo sonreír tímidamente.

Wonho frunció el ceño, bajando las orejas con recelo. MinHyuk recogió sus cosas apresurado y, cuando puso un pie fuera de la casa, se dio la vuelta y miró sonriendo al humano.

—Querido… la próxima vez que sostengas un cuchillo, no cierres los ojos.

Acto seguido, cerró la puerta destartalada, dejándoles en un silencio imperturbable. ChangKyun se mordió el labio y miró de reojo a Wonho, que no despegó la vista del frente y cuya mandíbula estaba tan tensa que quizás estuviese apretando los dientes. Parecía enfadado.

—¿Tenías los ojos cerrados? —preguntó con aparente tranquilidad.

En ese momento, ChangKyun supo que le iba a caer una buena.

 

————— ♣ —————

 

En cuanto ChangKyun y Wonho pusieron un pie fuera de la edificación, el tejado se hundió, algunos pilares se cayeron y astillaron, mientras que otros permanecieron en pie totalmente ennegrecidos: el hechizo que le daba el aspecto de una casa incendiada había recuperado su efecto.

Emprendieron su viaje hacia Nongjang, la ciudad donde MinHyuk les estaría esperando dentro de una semana. Por lo poco que le contó Wonho, al parecer se trataba de una gran población que rodeaba los límites del reino, con muchos menos recursos y mucho más ‘campechana’ que la ciudad real de Jeongjang, donde se encontraba el palacio.

Les llevaría unos seis días llegar hasta allí, porque por supuesto, aquella era una realidad en la que los coches no existían, e ir en un carro de caballos llamaría demasiado la atención, además de que no contaban con ninguno.

La pequeña esperanza que ChangKyun había tenido de poder dormir en una cama mullida se había roto en cuanto Wonho le dijo que debían ponerse en marcha minutos después de que MinHyuk se fuera. Ahora, la bolsa que cargaba con las provisiones se le hacía muy pesada, y el viaje que todavía les quedaba por delante solo servía para que su mente le jugase una mala pasada, y le hiciese creer que sus extremidades pesaban el triple de lo normal.

Wonho avanzaba por delante y sin intercambiar más palabras con él de las que fueran necesarias; el híbrido no parecía muy dispuesto a hablar, y no es que fuese algo que molestase a ChangKyun: prefería el silencio a entablar conversaciones forzadas.

El curioso bosque que atravesaban era una leve distracción; podía entretenerse mirando cómo los colores fluían a través de los troncos, conjugándose en una explosión de verdes y amarillos en las copas de los árboles, y traduciéndose en bonitos estampados en las flores que la primera vez que llegaron no tuvo tiempo de apreciar.

Incluso las aguas del riachuelo en el que pararon a descansar a media mañana parecían portar con ellas cientos de tonos de azules y verdes acuosos, que se perdían entre las piedras y la superficie iluminada por los tímidos rayos de sol. Wonho se despojó de su chaqueta y se remangó su fina camisa, agachándose frente al agua para poder lavarse la cara y mojarse el pelo.

ChangKyun dejó la bolsa de cuero al lado de la orilla, a un par de metros del híbrido, y se sentó en la hierba, recuperando el aliento y sacando un trozo de pan. Mientras mordisqueaba el mendrugo de avena, su atención se redirigió naturalmente de la pequeña cascada por la que caía la escasa agua del riachuelo hacia Wonho.

Diminutas gotitas caían desde sus cabellos mojados por su cuello y se perdían en el interior de la camisa, y sus pálidas manos se hundían en el agua en forma de cuenco, flexionando sus fuertes brazos para poder beber de ella.

ChangKyun no se había dado cuenta de que había dejado de comer cuando sus ojos bajaron por la espalda de Wonho hasta detenerse en sus pantalones. Se preguntó si también tendría una cola esponjosa como los conejos.

—¿Bonitas vistas?

Wonho le estaba observando de reojo, y ChangKyun se maldijo a sí mismo por haber sido pillado. Solo fue la curiosidad lo que le llevó a mirarle el trasero, no tenía nada de malo, y por eso le explicó su duda.

—Yo… solo me preguntaba, bueno, que si tienes orejas… —dijo señalándole las orejas y sin saber muy bien cómo continuar. Wonho alzó una ceja y entendió por dónde iba la conversación. Se levantó pegando un suspiro cansino y se colocó justo al lado de ChangKyun, bloqueando los rayos de sol del cielo y observándole desde arriba con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Siempre eres tan curioso?

—Ah, yo…

—No, no tengo cola de conejo —aclaró echándose sus húmedos cabellos hacia atrás, dejando a la vista sus bonitas cejas, tan blancas como su pelo. ChangKyun tragó saliva ante tal visión y le miró ensimismado, dejando el olvidado trozo de pan sobre la bolsa—. Si ese fuera el caso… —comenzó a decir acuclillándose frente a él—… sería muy incómodo llevarla dentro de los pantalones, ¿no crees?

El rubor cubrió las mejillas de ChangKyun por sus palabras y por su cercanía. La sonrisa divertida de Wonho le indicó que su intención solo era molestarle, y aun así no tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para fingir estar enfadado. Lo único que pudo hacer fue aceptar embobado la mano que le ofreció para ayudarle a levantarse y seguirle hasta alejarse un poco de la orilla.

Wonho dio un par de vueltas a su alrededor con una expresión pensativa, analizándole de arriba abajo, y ChangKyun se sintió expuesto. ¿Qué es lo que pretendía hacer?

Por fin, el peliblanco se paró frente a él y sacó uno de los kukris que llevaba en su cinto, el que no tenía incrustaciones, y le dio una vuelta en el aire, cogiéndolo hábilmente por el mango.

—¿Eres diestro o zurdo?

—Zurdo —contestó ChangKyun un tanto inseguro. Wonho entrecerró los ojos, procesando su respuesta, y le ofreció el arma por el mango.

_¿Me va a enseñar a luchar? ¿Ya?_

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y la aceptó dudoso con la mano que no estaba vendada, pues no se esperaba que sus lecciones empezaran tan pronto. El híbrido cogió el otro kukri y jugó con él, pasándoselo de una mano a otra, girándolo diestramente mientras volvía a dar vueltas alrededor de ChangKyun.

—Estás asustado.

ChangKyun se encogió por la afirmación, aferrándose al kukri con ambas manos y tragando saliva. El cuero bajo sus dedos se mezcló con su sudor frío, reafirmándole que en verdad estaba asustado por tan solo sostener el cuchillo. El recuerdo de Khalil golpeó su mente, obligándole a cerrar los ojos momentáneamente solo para volver a abrirlos y responder.

—No…

—Lo estás —dijo Wonho con firmeza, sin dejar de caminar a su alrededor—. Puedo verlo, puedo olerlo. —Se detuvo frente a él y se acercó peligrosamente—. Puedo sentirlo.

Tenía razón. Estaba muy asustado, pero no iba a dejar que aquella emoción le controlase. Trató de calmar a su alborotado corazón y, en lugar de dejarse intimidar por el arma que estaba sosteniendo y la cercanía de Wonho, alzó la barbilla y no rompió el contacto visual, haciendo todo lo posible por mostrarse fuerte.

Una sonrisa fugaz cruzó los labios del peliblanco.

—Tienes que aprender a suprimir tus emociones y tus miedos en batalla. El enemigo siempre está acechando. —Sus dedos pálidos dejaron de jugar con el kukri y su expresión se tornó levemente alicaída, mostrándose por un momento vulnerable—. Cuando tu vida está en juego… las emociones solo son un estorbo.

El leve temblor en su voz y sus ojos oscuros escondían algo muy profundo, algo que el híbrido estaba luchando por esconder y que ChangKyun se moría por descubrir. Había dolor en su mirada, pero rápidamente fue disfrazada con una expresión fría y dura.

—O matas, o mueres, así de simple. La guerra no es ningún juego, debes tener eso claro. —ChangKyun bajó la mirada un momento, dándose cuenta de las consecuencias de involucrarse en una rebelión de aquel calibre, y volvió a alzarla encontrándose con una sonrisa burlona en los labios carnosos de Wonho—. ¿Serías capaz de volver a matar, ChangKyun?

Era una pregunta trampa. Si dudaba, lo más probable sería que Wonho aprovechase la ocasión para decidir que no se podía unir a la rebelión. ¿Sería capaz de volver a quitarle la vida a una persona? Si quería volver a casa, tenía que hacerlo. Por muy doloroso que fuese, por muy culpable que se sintiese, debía volver a su mundo.

Fue por eso que ChangKyun asintió en silencio, el miedo y la duda desvaneciéndose con el fluir del agua del riachuelo, la determinación tomando su lugar y ardiendo con fulgor en sus ojos. Wonho se sorprendió un poco, observándole fijamente en busca de un resquicio de miedo o duda, pero sin dar con ellos.

—Muy bien, empecemos entonces —declaró alejándose un par de pasos de él y tirando su kukri a la hierba, de manera que el filo quedó clavado en el suelo—. Intenta darme, vamos.

—¿Qué? —inquirió ChangKyun sorprendido. ¿Pretendía que le clavase el cuchillo? Wonho estaba relajado, esperando a que el humano arremetiese contra él, y por su expresión confiada no debía de tener ni un mínimo de esperanza en que ChangKyun pudiese atacarle apropiadamente.

Wonho alzó las manos y le hizo señas con los dedos, indicándole que se acercase a él si se atrevía, con una sonrisa burlona decorando sus bonitos labios. Su expresión le dio rabia a ChangKyun, que siguió sin moverse hasta que su mentor habló de nuevo.

—No cierres los ojos esta vez, mocoso —le avisó con cierta mordacidad tras sus palabras. Wonho todavía se la guardaba por haber cometido semejante imprudencia cuando los soldados les encontraron. Estaba en su derecho de sermonearle por ello, pero su tono burlón solo sirvió para molestarle y que cualquier estrategia de ataque que estuviese formándose en su cabeza se desvaneciera y corriera hacia Wonho sin ningún plan.

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, lo único que tenía claro era que su sonrisa le molestaba. El híbrido le esquivó con facilidad, todavía con la burla en su rostro, y ChangKyun volvió a atacar con todas sus fuerzas, el enfado y la determinación por demostrarle que no era ningún mocoso ardiendo en sus venas. Esta vez, Wonho atrapó firmemente el brazo con el que sostenía el kukri por la muñeca, deteniendo la trayectoria del cuchillo, y con la otra mano agarró su camisa por el cuello.

ChangKyun solo pegó un gritó ahogado cuando Wonho le levantó por el aire sin esfuerzo alguno y le hizo una llave, quedando el humano tirado en el suelo y con el peliblanco observándole desde arriba.

El golpe contra la hierba le había dejado casi sin respiración, con un gran dolor en la espalda y la columna vertebral, y abrió los ojos lentamente.

—Ahora mismo, ha sido el enfado el que ha atacado, no tú —puntualizó Wonho agachándose, diminutas gotas deslizándose sobre los mechones que caían sobre su frente y aterrizando en la mejilla de ChangKyun—. Fue demasiado fácil tocarte las narices.

ChangKyun se limpió con rabia las gotas que cayeron en su rostro: ver esa sonrisa burlona de nuevo le dio las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse como pudo y volver a atacarle.

El sol del mediodía comenzó a descender, siendo testigo de cómo el humano acabó otras cinco veces en el suelo, quedándose sin aire en los pulmones por los golpes que se llevaba en la espalda, pero volviéndose a levantar, cada vez con más dificultad y con la visión nublada.

—Eres un mocoso muy terco —comentó Wonho con las orejas alzadas en señal de diversión, sus cabellos un poco más secos cubriéndole las cejas y remangándose de nuevo la camisa. Parecía un poco cansado, pero nada en comparación a ChangKyun, que le observaba con la respiración agitada, secándose el sudor que cubría su frente y tratando de ignorar los pinchazos de su espalda.

ChangKyun necesitaba idear otra estrategia. Era obvio que con la fuerza no iba a ganar, así que necesitaba ser más astuto que su oponente.  

Volvió a correr hacia Wonho, pero esta vez deceleró hasta detenerse a pocos pasos de él, clavando su vista en los árboles que se encontraban detrás del híbrido. El mayor perdió su sonrisa ante la expresión asustada de ChangKyun y se giró para ver qué fue lo que captó su atención.

Aprovechando que se había dado la vuelta, el pelinegro acortó la distancia que les separaba y clavó su rodilla en la parte posterior de las piernas de Wonho, haciéndole caer de rodillas sobre la hierba y, antes de que pudiese hacer nada, ChangKyun dio un giro sobre sí mismo para quedar delante de él, posando el kukri a escasos centímetros de su cuello.

Wonho tenía los ojos muy abiertos y le miró sorprendido desde abajo. La enorme satisfacción de haberle borrado la sonrisa hizo que una se dibujase en los finos labios de ChangKyun; permanecieron en la misma postura un rato en el que el humano trató de recuperar el aliento y Wonho se limitó a observarle con incredulidad.

—Eres rápido… —masculló por fin el híbrido. ChangKyun se sorprendió por sus palabras, pues no se esperaba un halago de su parte, y alejó un poco el cuchillo de él.

Wonho tomó ventaja de esto y tiró de su brazo para empujarle sobre el suelo, quedando el mayor encima de él; sostenía las muñecas del pequeño chico con una mano por encima de su cabeza, aprisionándole con sus caderas para que no se moviese e inclinándose hacia delante de modo que sus rostros quedaron a una ínfima distancia. El kukri fue tirado a un lado en el proceso, reflejando en su filo la postura en la que mentor y aprendiz permanecieron mirándose con la respiración agitada.

—Pero recurrir a las trampas es muy rastrero —finalizó Wonho entrecerrando los párpados. Le tomó un momento a ChangKyun recuperar el aliento, incapaz de apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos oscuros, de los mechones húmedos y blancos que le hacían cosquillas en la frente y de los labios rosados y entreabiertos que respiraban a escasos centímetros de los suyos, provocándole unas agradables cosquillas.

—No pusiste normas… así que teóricamente no hice trampas —respondió ChangKyun con media sonrisa, siendo cada vez más consciente de la presión del cuerpo musculado de Wonho sobre el suyo más pequeño. El agarre sobre sus muñecas se aflojó en cuanto esas palabras abandonaron su boca, pero no se las soltó.

Los ojos de Wonho viajaron fugazmente hacia sus labios solo para recuperar el contacto visual inmediatamente. La situación era parecida a cuando se cayeron por la cuesta de tierra, pero había algo distinto en el ambiente.

—Eres un listillo.

—Un listillo por el que te dejaste engañar.

De nuevo, Wonho se quedó sin palabras; el hecho de haberle cerrado la boca hizo que la sonrisa de ChangKyun se ensanchara y que unos diminutos hoyuelos aparecieran en sus mejillas. Los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en su cabeza, y se empezó a marear cuando Wonho se mojó levemente los labios, todavía calmando su respiración y sin apartarse de él; su tímido olor a vainilla le nubló la mente y provocó que le costase acordarse de cómo formular dos palabras seguidas.

—Oye… —murmuró ChangKyun comenzando a perder la sonrisa.

—¿Hm?

—¿Cuándo te vas a quitar de encima?

El híbrido abrió un poco los ojos, como si se acabase de despertar de un sueño, y por fin se apartó apresurado, disculpándose con un tinte de nerviosismo en su voz y quedándose sentado a su lado.

La presión que había estado ejerciendo sobre ChangKyun desapareció y sus pulmones por fin pudieron respirar con normalidad, pero al mismo tiempo le dejó una sensación de vacío que no comprendía; el menor se irguió y ambos permanecieron callados, escuchando el chisporroteo de la cascada y a los pájaros piar entre las ramas.

Wonho jugó con unas hebras de hierba del suelo antes de decidirse a hablar sin atreverse a mirarle.

—Deberías… aprovechar que eres zurdo. —ChangKyun se sorprendió por el temblor en su voz que provocó que el mayor ceceara. Alzó las cejas sin comprender y Wonho se explicó—. Los oponentes nunca esperan un ataque desde tu izquierda, por… por eso deberías aprovechar esa ventaja.

—Ah…

ChangKyun bajó la mirada hacia su regazo agarrándose la mano vendada, sin comprender los latidos alborotados de su corazón y sin saber qué más decir. ¿Por qué Wonho se había puesto tan nervioso?

El híbrido le miró un par de veces de reojo, tal vez queriendo decir algo más, pero levantándose finalmente, yendo a recoger los cuchillos del suelo.

Había algo en el modo en que Wonho evitó el contacto visual cuando se colgó la bolsa de las provisiones y su chaqueta al hombro y le ofreció una mano para levantarse que le provocó una ola de ternura. No tenía sentido, ese estúpido híbrido solo le enfadaba y le molestaba, no entendía cómo podía despertar en él tales sentimientos.

Sus blancas orejas permanecieron escondidas tras su cabeza y, cuando ChangKyun se levantó gracias a su ayuda, habría jurado que cierta vergüenza se reflejó en su mirada.

—Mañana… seguiremos con las lecciones —explicó Wonho evasivamente, su voz siendo un tono más bajo de lo normal. ChangKyun asintió sin ser capaz de decir nada y apretó los labios, luchando por mantener a raya el rubor que quería extenderse por sus mejillas.

Retomaron el camino sin decir una palabra, ambos notando que algo extraño había nacido cuando sus cuerpos se juntaron y sus alientos se mezclaron, y sin ser conscientes de que un par de grandes ojos ambarinos les habían estado observando desde un árbol cercano.

—Lo sabía —bufó Miso apoyando su cabeza en una pata. Una araña de color rojo que estaba caminando por la rama fue atrapada entre las uñas negras del gato, el cual se la acercó a la cara y la observó con melancolía—. El amor es tan aburrido y predecible… ¿verdad, querido?

El insecto fue atravesado por las afiladas uñas y echado al suelo con desdén, muriendo sobre la hierba en la que pocos minutos antes ChangKyun y Wonho habían estado tumbados, descubriendo nuevos sentimientos que ninguno de los dos jamás pensó que florecerían en su interior.


	7. Un nuevo mundo

ChangKyun no tardó en darse cuenta de que el otoño en el País de las maravillas no era diferente al de su mundo. El sol que les acompañó el primer día de viaje les abandonó al segundo, siendo ocultado por las nubes negras y tímidas gotas que cobraban fuerza de noche, obligándoles a resguardarse bajo los árboles.

Los días pasaban con lentitud, haciendo siempre pausas en el agotador viaje para comer, beber, y proseguir con las lecciones de ChangKyun. El pequeño chico siguió siendo tirado al suelo una y otra vez, puesto que Wonho no volvió a caer en sus engaños, pero cada vez le resultaba más difícil a su mentor esquivar las estocadas del aprendiz. ChangKyun se volvió más rápido y escurridizo; al terminar las lecciones, siempre había un resquicio de orgullo en la mirada del híbrido.

El aura que desprendía Wonho al principio que gritaba ‘no quiero hacerme cargo de ti’ o ‘eres una molestia’ se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco. Prueba de ello era la manera en la que ahora caminaban juntos por las travesías, le hablaba con esperanza en sus ojos acerca de los ideales de la rebelión, le contaba curiosidades de la ciudad a la que iban a llegar, o se divertían en las lecciones de lucha.

ChangKyun confiaba cada vez más en él y se dio cuenta de detalles que hacían que una tímida sonrisa se formase en sus labios cuando miraba a Wonho. Sus expresiones indignadas eran muy graciosas, su pequeña nariz se movía como la de un conejo cuando masticaba y era un poco quejica siempre que la lluvia mojaba sus adoradas prendas. Pero también guardaba un profundo respeto por la naturaleza, acariciando con delicadeza las hojas húmedas y las flores cuando creía que el humano no estaba prestándole atención.

Por las noches, solía quedarse mirando al cielo, como si estuviera esperando a que la luna azul tan distinta a la de su mundo o las estrellas brillasen de diferente manera.

Y Wonho también lloraba. No le vio hacerlo, solo le escuchó.

La quinta noche fue fría, la hierba bajo el árbol en el que se habían resguardado estaba seca, y ChangKyun se había acurrucado lo más cómodamente que le fue posible, escuchando la lluvia acariciar las hojas y fundiéndose con el ambiente. Se durmió sumiéndose en los recuerdos de su padre, y en lo mucho que le echaba de menos; la pregunta de si DongHun pensaría que su único hijo había desaparecido provocó que la preocupación creciese en su estómago, despertándole y haciéndole imposible reconciliar el sueño.

Fue entonces cuando unos tímidos sollozos llamaron su atención. Irguió la cabeza y vio que Wonho estaba sentado a unos metros de él, su silueta frente a la cortina de lluvia; su mano agarraba con fuerza el reloj de bolsillo y se estaba abrazando las piernas, escondiendo su cabeza entre ellas.

Los pequeños espasmos de su cuerpo y la manera en la que sus orejas estaban tan decaídas le confirmaron que estaba llorando, y aquello hizo que algo se removiera en su interior. Sintió una gran presión en el pecho, la angustia subiendo por su garganta y quemándole por dentro. Quería haberse acercado a él y haberle consolado, preguntándole qué le ocurría.

Pero no lo hizo.

Puede que se hubiese fijado en pequeños detalles que le hacían sonreír cuando los descubría y, sin embargo, no conocía a Wonho. ¿Tan si quiera ese era su nombre real? Él mismo le había dicho que cuando los transformaban en híbridos, muchos de ellos se olvidaban de su nombre, y ese pensamiento le entristeció aún más.

Podía ver en sus ojos que había algo roto, algo vulnerable que no quería mostrarle a los demás. Y ChangKyun estaba asustado de intentar entrometerse, removiendo en sus heridas y que Wonho se cerrase en banda.

Algo pequeño había nacido entre ellos, una semilla que estaba empezando a florecer tímidamente y ChangKyun tenía miedo de que, si daba un paso en falso, Wonho la cortase de cuajo, perdiendo la amistad o lo que fuese que había surgido entre ellos.

Tal vez el motivo de sus lágrimas fuese algo tan profundo que ChangKyun no podría entenderlo, o tal vez se tratase una nimiedad, algo fácil de sanar y que el tiempo curaría por sí solo.

ChangKyun estaba cansado de vivir con miedo y, aun así, aquella noche lluviosa eligió no hacer nada.

 

 ————— ♣ —————

 

La noche estaba cayendo cuando divisaron Nongjang a lo lejos. Unas luces provenientes de la distancia fue lo primero en lo que ChangKyun se fijó cuando se detuvieron en lo alto de una cuesta para admirar su destino: la ciudad estaba en un valle, y unas oscuras montañas la rodeaban por detrás.

El nerviosismo por ver por fin a los habitantes de aquel mundo se apoderó del humano, que permaneció quieto y soltó un suspiro tembloroso, observando cómo las luces de Nongjang brillaban en la noche.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Wonho a su lado, la brisa nocturna peinando sus cabellos blancos hacia atrás.

—Sí —respondió apretando los labios y bajando la mirada—. Todo lo bien que se puede estar antes de entrar en una jauría de lobos —bromeó con una risa que delató su nerviosismo.

Wonho sonrió para reconfortarle y alzó un brazo con la intención de frotarle la espalda, pero al final solo le acarició levemente un brazo—. No te preocupes, todo irá bien.

ChangKyun asintió e inspiró con fuerza. Wonho le había advertido que iba a ser peligroso, Nongjang era una ciudad habitada principalmente por híbridos, y si veían a un humano pensarían que era un soldado de la Guardia Roja o un rebelde que todavía no se había presentado ante el rey para decidir qué papel jugaría en aquella retorcida sociedad.

También estaba la posibilidad de que le confundieran con uno de los lacayos más cercanos del rey. Según le había contado el híbrido, solo los amigos más íntimos de KiHyun y de la más alta alcurnia habían podido mantener su apariencia humana sin tener que alistarse en su ejército, o incluso se habían transformado en híbridos a voluntad propia, pero adoptando los rasgos zoomórficos que hubieran elegido, normalmente características que ellos consideraban hermosas en los animales, y pudiendo volver a recobrar su aspecto humano siempre que quisieran.

Unas bonitas alas blancas de cisne era alguno de los ejemplos que le dio Wonho.

Pero esa posibilidad era muy remota, puesto que esas personas de alta clase social solían evitar mezclarse entre los híbridos de Nongjang (o a los que ellos denominaban como la plebe) a no ser que fuese totalmente necesario.

Se consideraba un delito no reportar la aparición de un humano ‘no marcado’, por lo que debían tener cuidado de no llamar la atención. ChangKyun confiaba en Wonho, así que cuando comenzaron a bajar hacia la ciudad, su miedo se tradujo en expectación por descubrir cómo sería aquel lugar.

A medida que se acercaban, una música y el gentío se comenzó a escuchar en el ambiente y su nerviosismo aumentó. ChangKyun iba aferrado al brazo de Wonho que, por su expresión calmada, parecía tenerlo todo bajo control.

Cuando por fin pusieron un paso dentro de la ciudad, una enorme sensación abrumadora se instaló dentro del cuerpo del humano. No sabía hacia donde mirar primero: sus ojos volaron hacia los hilos que conectaban las casas, de los cuales pendían cientos de farolillos blancos que iluminaban la ciudad; las casas eran una explosión de estilos distintos, como si todas las edificaciones de las diferentes culturas se hubieran unido en una sola ciudad, creando un nuevo y disparejo mundo.

De las chimeneas salían nubes grises que se mezclaban con el cielo oscuro, sostenidas por deteriorados y ennegrecidos tejados. El humo que desprendían los puestos callejeros de comida se coló en sus ojos, obligándole a cerrarlos momentáneamente, fundiéndose al mismo tiempo con las voces del gentío que caminaba por la calle principal y los gritos de los mercaderes.

La masa de personas era un estallido de colores y etnicidades diferentes; ChangKyun se fijó en unas mujeres que pasaron por delante, sus rostros tapados con finas telas que únicamente dejaban a la vista sus inquietantes ojos de reptil.

Wonho pasó un brazo por sus hombros y le pegó a su cuerpo, hablándole sin despegar la vista del frente.

—No mires a nadie a los ojos.

ChangKyun tragó saliva y obedeció bajando levemente la cabeza. Fueron esquivando a la gente que se topaban por el camino, lo único que pudo ver el pelinegro era la parte de abajo de las personas, y no pudo evitar crisparse al notar que, bajo los pantalones y vestidos raídos, algunos iban descalzos, dejando a la vista pies llenos de escamas y sucias pezuñas que repiqueteaban contra el suelo embarrado por la lluvia.

El peliblanco le apretó más contra su cuerpo, diciéndole en silencio que estaba ahí para protegerle. Cuando dieron con el primer callejón, Wonho entró apresurado en él y se ocultaron en el fondo, cuya oscuridad impedía que la gente que caminaba por la calle principal les viese.

—Quédate aquí, volveré enseguida —le explicó Wonho en voz baja, la lejana luz de los farolillos iluminando medio perfil de sus bonitas facciones.

—Espera —masculló ChangKyun con miedo, agarrándole del brazo e impidiéndole que se alejara de él. La idea de quedarse solo en aquel callejón oscuro le había aterrado—. ¿A dónde vas?

La expresión de Wonho se suavizó y posó su mano sobre la más pequeña de ChangKyun, acercándose a él con comprensión.

—No te preocupes, solo… no salgas de aquí, ¿vale?

ChangKyun asintió débilmente ante la dulce voz, apretando los labios cuando notó una caricia en su cabeza. Tragó saliva al ver cómo el híbrido caminaba fuera del callejón, alzando las orejas y mirando hacia ambos lados de la calle antes de perderse entre la multitud.

No sabía a dónde se había ido, pero confiaba en él. Le esperaría el tiempo que hiciese falta.

Se frotó los brazos por encima de su chaqueta y se apoyó en la pared de piedra cerrando los ojos, ignorando el mal olor que danzaba por el húmedo lugar y tratando de concentrarse en las voces lejanas de los transeúntes y en la calidez que los dedos de Wonho habían dejado sobre los suyos más fríos.

Sintió un cosquilleo recorrerle la mano y se la llevó al pecho: ¿cómo había podido calmarle con tan solo unas pocas palabras? Ese sentimiento cálido le molestaba, y al mismo tiempo podía notar que se estaba extendiendo por todo su cuerpo sin su permiso, llenándole de un solo pensamiento: Wonho.

Suspiró y negó con la cabeza:  definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco. De repente, unos sonidos provenientes de su izquierda le hicieron sobresaltarse; escuchó un golpe, como si un cristal se hubiese roto y agudizó la vista, tratando de identificar quién estaba en el callejón y de calmar a su alborotado corazón.

Observó a una figura encapuchada caminar con escaso equilibrio hacia él, apoyándose en las paredes y mascullando maldiciones con una voz rasposa y desagradable. ChangKyun no sabía qué hacer, y le observó avanzar hacia él respirando con dificultad y aferrándose a una botella de vidrio rota por la parte de abajo: parecía estar muy borracho.

—Son to…todos unos hijos de puta des…desagradecidos —maldijo el hombre antes de hipar y descansar un momento contra la pared, muy cerca de ChangKyun. El humano no podía verle la cara, y aun así no dudó en alejarse de él en cuanto le oyó pegar un grito que le dejó helado—. ¡Oye, tú! —le llamó señalándole, lo cual solo le instó a apretar el paso mirando hacia atrás con miedo—. Tú también er…eres un hijo de puta, ¡todos lo sois!

ChangKyun se acabó adentrando en la abarrotada calle principal: su corazón iba a mil por hora y estaba cubierto de sudor frío, pero no le dio tiempo a pensar en dónde se había metido hasta que se chocó contra el hombro de alguien.

—¡Mira por dónde vas! —le espetó un hombre con ira en su voz. ChangKyun alzó la vista y no pudo evitar observarle con los ojos muy abiertos, quedándose congelado por el miedo. Su rostro estaba arrugado con varios pliegues de piel a los lados, sus ojos completamente negros, sin ninguna zona blanca que los hiciera parecer normales, le fulminaron con la mirada, y las púas que tenía en lugar de pelo solo hacían su expresión más amenazante.

ChangKyun abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella; el híbrido bufó y siguió su camino, sin prestarle más atención. Tenía que salir de allí y esconderse. Se recompuso como pudo y siguió avanzando entre la gente con la cabeza gacha, pensando en qué hacer para encontrar a Wonho y maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber huido del callejón.

_Wonho me va a matar._

Tal vez ese maldito borracho era inofensivo, pero el miedo superó cualquier lógica. Ahora estaba deambulando por una calle llena de híbridos que podrían reconocerle como un humano y avisar a la Guardia Roja.

—ChangKyun…

El pequeño chico se paró en seco y miró hacia todos lados: había escuchado una voz femenina muy suave llamarle. ¿Cómo pudo haber oído un susurro por encima de todas las voces que resonaban en la calle?

Entonces, lo volvió a escuchar, y esta vez sí supo de dónde provenía. Unos metros más adelante, al lado de un puesto ambulante de unos frutos rosas que jamás había visto, se encontraba una pequeña tienda cuyo tejado de esquinas curvadas le daba un estilo oriental, y cuya puerta era una cortina de hilos de muchas cuentas de colores.

Se acercó dubitativo al establecimiento que no tenía ningún cartel fuera que indicase su nombre, notando cómo la curiosidad tomaba una vez más el control de su cuerpo. Apartó los hilos de cuentas con su mano vendada y echó un vistazo, un fuerte olor a incienso golpeándole la cara nada más entrar.

Era un local muy estrecho y oscuro, únicamente iluminado por unas velas que había en la pequeña mesa apoyada en la pared derecha. Por la cantidad de atrapasueños que había colgados en el techo y el cartel acerca de los males de ojos pegado en la pared de la izquierda, ChangKyun supuso que se trataba de una tienda mística o algo por el estilo.

Detrás de la mesa, se encontraba una mujer de mediana edad, de piel oscura y de cabellos muy largos peinados con pequeñas y finas trenzas. Apoyaba su cara redondeada encima de su mano, su expresión denotando un terrible aburrimiento mientras pasaba las hojas de un libro con poco interés.

—HyungWon, cariño, ya te he dicho que hoy no voy a ir a trabajar —habló con molestia, haciendo que ChangKyun se congelase en el sitio. La mujer ni siquiera le miró cuando cerró el libro con poca delicadeza y se masajeó las sienes cerrando los ojos—. No me importa que tu puto local se llene de híbridos cachondos todos los días, hoy es mi día libre, así que saca tu culo de aquí o…

Por fin, la mujer posó su mirada en ChangKyun y se calló en el acto. Permanecieron en silencio un par de segundos en los que a la dueña de la tienda se le iluminó la cara y se sentó más erguida en la silla, echándose unas trenzas que habían caído sobre su corsé azul hacia atrás y cruzando las piernas con una expresión coqueta.

—Oh, perdona mi lenguaje, cariño. ¡Pasa, pasa! No te quedes ahí de pie.

Le dio cierta tranquilidad el que no se hubiese inmutado por que fuese un humano: tal vez pensara que era un soldado de la Guardia Roja.

ChangKyun no sabía qué estaba haciendo allí, pero ahora le parecía de mala educación darse media vuelta y marcharse, por lo que se acercó dubitativo y tomó asiento en la silla colocada frente a la mesa, mientras escuchaba a la mujer mascullar algo como ‘no me puedo creer que el encantamiento llama-nombres haya funcionado’. ChangKyun tuvo que apartar el humo de las velas aromáticas que volaba cerca de su cara para poder bien a la persona que tenía en frente.

Se fijó en las pecas que manchaban sus mejillas oscuras y en que los laterales de su cara estaban cubiertos de plumas negras que se unían con sus cabellos, perdiéndose entre el matojo de largas trenzas. Sus manos también estaban cubiertas de plumas que subían por sus brazos, y sus uñas largas y afiladas casi parecían garras.

Lo encontró extrañamente bonito.

—Dime, cariño, ¿qué te trae a la tienda mística de Siara? ¿Quieres que te eche las cartas? ¿Te interesa conocer tu futuro? —preguntó dejando el libro titulado ‘Cómo hacer magia negra en casa’ a un lado y cogiendo una baraja de tarot, deslizando un dedo sobre las cartas. ChangKyun juraría que había escuchado su nombre en algún sitio, pero no se acordó de dónde. Sus dedos se aferraron a sus rodillas y le costó encontrar su voz.

—Yo…

—¿Tal vez querrías deshacerte de un mal de ojo? O… ¿algo que ver con el amor? —preguntó con una mirada lasciva. De repente, el rostro de Wonho le vino a la memoria y se ruborizó notablemente. No supo por qué se había acordado de él en ese momento, pero su sonrojo le dio la respuesta que Siara quería—. Bingo. Dime, entonces… ¿querrías conocer tu futuro sexual con esa persona?

ChangKyun apretó los labios al notar que sus mejillas se habían transformado en dos volcanes en erupción y negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Ni siquiera sabía qué sentía por Wonho, ¿cómo iba a pensar en acostarse con él? No lo había considerado antes, ni pensó que jamás lo consideraría… hasta ese momento.

—No tienes de qué avergonzarte, cariño —explicó agitando una mano en el aire—. El sexo es algo natural, y muy… espera. ¿Tienes dinero?

ChangKyun se removió incómodo en la silla.

—No…

Siara soltó un suspiró exasperado y dejó la baraja a un lado.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero Siara no lee el futuro gratis —explicó frunciendo sus carnosos labios. ChangKyun no supo qué decir: ¿debería levantarse y marcharse? —. Pero… ya que eres un humano tan mono, podría hacerte una lectura rápida —prosiguió mirándose las uñas con aparente desinterés.

El pelinegro no le dio mucha importancia al halago y se quedó pensativo: ¿qué tenía de malo averiguar su futuro amoroso? No tenía necesariamente algo que ver con Wonho, y no es que le fuese a hacer daño, ¿verdad? Y además era gratis…

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos y Siara ya le había inspeccionado su mano para ver las líneas de su palma, y ahora estaba removiendo con los dedos un ungüento negro que había preparado mezclando tierra, carbón y unas plumas desmenuzadas que se había arrancado del brazo.

Le cogió la mano boca arriba y le untó la mezcla haciendo círculos, cerrando los ojos y murmurando cosas para ella misma. ChangKyun prestaba atención a todos sus movimientos, curioso por saber cómo aquella arenosa mezcla le daba la capacidad para saber su futuro.

—Veo… a un hombre —empezó a decir concentrada. ChangKyun se humedeció los labios con nerviosismo y trató de no pensar mucho en la desagradable textura del ungüento sobre su piel—. Es de espíritu sensible, bastante vulnerable. —El pelinegro se tensó al recordar las lágrimas que le había oído derramar la noche anterior —. También es atractivo, oh sí, muy atractivo y… —De repente, soltó una risita que le crispó—… un amante muy apasionado. No tendrás queja con eso.

El pequeño chico carraspeó incómodo y trató de suprimir las imágenes que se habían formado en su mente. Entonces, la sonrisa se borró en los labios de Siara y frunció el ceño, captando algo que no le gustaba y que preocupó a ChangKyun—. Veo algo oscuro también. Él… te está ocultando algo. No estoy segura, pero… es probable que te traicione.

_¿Traicionarme? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?_

La cabeza de Siara tembló ligeramente y apretó los párpados, dibujando círculos cada vez más rápido y arañándole en el proceso.

—También… escucho un nombre. Sí, es un nombre. Os rodea a ese hombre y a ti, pero tu mente lo ha olvidado. Oigo gritos… Están gritando ese nombre.

ChangKyun notó que su corazón se aceleraba y se aferró con su otra mano a la mesa.

—¿Qué nombre? —inquirió con la voz temblorosa.

De repente, Siara dejó de mover su mano con frenesí y se detuvo en seco. Sus párpados se abrieron lentamente y le clavó las uñas en la piel, haciéndole aguantar la respiración del dolor.

—Daniel. —Nada más escucharla hablar, ChangKyun se escapó de su agarre y se cogió la mano, respirando dificultosamente con los ojos muy abiertos. Ese nombre… le sonaba mucho—. ¿Es así como te llamas? ¿Daniel?

ChangKyun no respondió y se quedó mirando a la nada. Lo podía escuchar también a lo lejos: una voz en sus recuerdos le llamaba así, esa persona estaba sonriendo, le estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos… ¿Por qué le estaba llamando por ese nombre?

_“¡Daniel!”_

Su corazón retumbó contra su pecho al verse a sí mismo correr por los campos de té hacia esa voz: estaba feliz de oírle, sabía que estaría a salvo en los brazos de esa persona.

—¡Mocoso!

El grito de Wonho le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, su yo del pasado habiéndose quedado a medio camino de abrazar a la persona cuyo rostro nunca llegó a ver. Se dio la vuelta solo para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada y a la vez muy enfadada de Wonho; no dijo ni una palabra antes de cogerle de la mano cubierta de ungüento, sin importarle lo más mínimo mancharse en el proceso, y arrastrarle fuera del lugar, los finos hilos de humo de las velas revoloteando detrás de ellos y las tiras de cuentas de la puerta tintineando y chocando entre sí.

Intentó llamarle o detenerle, pero el híbrido no le escuchaba, tirando de su brazo con fuerza y esquivando a la gente. Se adentraron en un callejón contiguo a la tienda, aún más estrecho que el anterior y lleno de cuerdas para tender la ropa. Wonho hizo a un lado una sábana que se interponía en su camino y por fin le soltó.

ChangKyun se apoyó en la pared, demasiado alterado por el descubrimiento del nombre que despertó en él una parte de su pasado como para encarar a Wonho.

—¿Por qué nunca me haces caso? —inquirió el peliblanco tratando de calmarse, sus orejas estando escondidas tras su cabeza. Sostenía bajo su brazo una caja redonda, y sus ojos oscuros escudriñaban su rostro en busca de una explicación que ChangKyun se negó a darle—. ¡¿Por qué?!

La alteración en su voz le hizo alzar la mirada y que su pecho se empezase a hinchar de enfado: lo último que necesitaba ahora era que le gritase.

—Había una persona… en el callejón —explicó tratando de mantener la calma. Wonho frunció el ceño con la respiración agitada y dio un paso hacia él—. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Pensé que m…me iba a atacar y yo…

De repente, Wonho tiró la caja al suelo y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. ChangKyun mantuvo la respiración de la impresión y se quedó quieto, notando cómo la mano del híbrido se posaba en su cabeza, pegándole lo máximo posible a su cuerpo.

—Estaba asustado. —La voz temblorosa de Wonho le sorprendió, la preocupación evidente en ella; intentó alzar la cabeza para mirarle, pero la mano del peliblanco se lo impidió—. No vuelvas a perderte así.

Permanecieron así un rato, sus corazones latiendo frenéticamente y calmándose poco a poco, siendo ocultados de los demás por las blancas sábanas que se balanceaban por la corriente del callejón. ChangKyun acabó cerrando los ojos, perdiéndose en el aroma a vainilla que las prendas de Wonho desprendían y dejando que la calidez de su cuerpo le inundase.

Se sentía a salvo.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó cuando Wonho se separó lentamente de él; sin decir una palabra más, recogió la caja del suelo, sacando de ella una capa gris y poniéndosela por los hombros. Le ató los cordones de la prenda por delante del cuello con sumo cuidado, mirándole ocasionalmente a los ojos, volviendo a concentrarse en su labor con una pequeña sonrisa al ver cómo el humano le observaba embobado.

—Eres un mocoso desobediente —murmuró colocándole la capucha de la capa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con un tinte de cariño tras sus palabras. ChangKyun notó cómo su corazón se aceleraba y se levantó un poco la capucha para poder seguir mirándole durante unos segundos de silencio interminable—. ¿…Qué? —inquirió Wonho un poco nervioso por la intensa mirada del pelinegro.

Wonho se había ido… y ahora estaba de vuelta.

—Has vuelto —dijo ChangKyun sin expresión alguna.

—Claro que he vuelto —respondió el híbrido dejando caer levemente sus párpados y soltando un suspiro, la comprensión reflejándose en su mirada. El pequeño chico apoyó la frente en su pecho y notó que la mano de Wonho volvía a acariciarle la cabeza por encima de la capucha.

ChangKyun no supo en qué momento tener a esa persona a su lado se había convertido en una necesidad. Había estado asustado y perdido, pero ahora que estaba con él, ya no se sentía así.

Por un momento, su mente se olvidó del nombre de Daniel, y de la supuesta traición que pronto acecharía en su contra.

 

————— ♣ —————

 

Wonho le llevó hasta una posada cercana para pasar allí la noche, todo el rato rodeándole con un brazo y la capa impidiendo que ningún híbrido pudiese verle el rostro. La posadera les guio hasta la única habitación que tenían disponible, abriendo la puerta con una de las manos escamosas que ChangKyun llegó a ver.

Al día siguiente tendría lugar la reunión con los aliados de Nongjang y, sin embargo, lo único en lo que podía pensar ChangKyun era en que necesitaba un baño.

Todos sus músculos se relajaron al hundirse en la cálida agua de la bañera del aseo, los restos del ungüento que se habían quedado adheridos a su piel disolviéndose poco a poco. Dejó su otra mano fuera para que las vendas no se mojaran, el picor de la herida siendo la menor de sus preocupaciones en aquel momento.

Apoyó la cabeza en el borde de la tina de cobre y cerró los ojos, dejando que su mente se perdiera con el vaho cálido que la superficie del agua desprendía.

_“Daniel…”_

Volvió a escuchar aquella voz y frunció el ceño. La podía oír más claramente, era una voz masculina, pero muy joven también. La posibilidad de que se tratase de una invención o un sueño era cada vez más lejana: podía escucharla tan vívidamente que estaba muy seguro de que era un recuerdo.

¿Por qué había olvidado al dueño de aquella voz? ¿Por qué aquel recuerdo de su infancia se repetía una y otra vez en todos sus sueños? ¿Acaso… se trataba de algo que debía recordar?

ChangKyun se hundió cada vez más en el agua, pudiendo notar cómo los brazos del chico de sus recuerdos le envolvían con cariño. Ambos cayeron al suelo del campo, y ChangKyun estaba demasiado ocupado riendo como para fijarse en la cara del dueño de la melodiosa risa que acompañaba a la suya.

Ni siquiera le importaba haber tirado a su peluche favorito en la tierra; el conejo ataviado con un blusón observaba a los dos niños pasándoselo bien en el recuerdo fragmentado que su memoria no era capaz de recuperar.

_¿Quién… eres tú?_

Abrió lentamente los ojos, el agua cubriéndole la boca, su cuerpo empezando a entumecerse por la calidez y hundiéndose poco a poco en la sensación placentera y nostálgica a la vez.

Fue dejando un rastro de gotas por el suelo mientras se secaba con el paño que estaba colgado en el pomo de la puerta y, cuando se vistió con la camisa y pantalones holgados de pijama que daban en la posada, salió del cuarto de baño. Sus pies descalzos caminaron sobre la fría madera y miró de reojo a Wonho, que estaba apoyado en el marco de la ventana a su derecha, la luz azul de la luna siendo lo único que iluminaba la estancia.

No intercambiaron más palabras desde que salieron del callejón, pero tampoco lo sentía necesario. La intensa mirada que mantuvieron cuando ChangKyun tomó asiento en el colchón de la única cama de la pequeña habitación fue suficiente para él.

Ambos sabían que había algo naciendo entre ellos, una atracción que cada vez resultaba más evidente; por mucho que los ojos oscuros de Wonho hubieran rehuido de los suyos tras observarse un rato, queriendo decirle algo que no llegó a salir de sus labios, y por mucho que el híbrido se hubiera acabado marchando en silencio hacia el baño, ChangKyun se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado en su forma de mirarle.

Sus dedos acariciaron las sábanas algo ásperas de la cama al ver que Wonho dejaba la puerta entreabierta y se empezaba a quitar su chaqueta a escasos metros de él, su silueta siendo iluminada por el candelabro que colgaba en el techo del aseo. Sus orejas se deslizaron a través de la camisa suavemente, dejando a la vista su pálida y musculada espalda.

Los ojos de ChangKyun recorrieron su cuerpo y tragó saliva: debería acostarse y dormir, pero no podía evitar admirar al híbrido notando que su piel se erizaba y que miles de impulsos nerviosos recorrían todos y cada uno de sus músculos, un fuego desconocido ardiendo en su interior. Las palabras de Siara retumbaron en su cabeza y cerró momentáneamente los ojos, preguntándose si de verdad Wonho sería tan buen amante como la mujer le había asegurado.

¿Cómo sería acariciar sus blancas orejas? ¿Cómo sería sentir aquellos labios rosados sobre los suyos? ¿Cómo sería… tocar su cuerpo?

Abrió los párpados de nuevo y, esta vez, sus ojos captaron algo que había pasado desapercibido hasta ese momento. Justo en su nuca, una marca de tinta negra en forma de diamante fue iluminada bajo la débil luz del candelabro.

Era como la marca de Khalil… la que los soldados de la Guardia Roja llevaban grabada en sus cuellos.

Entonces, otra frase que Siara había pronunciado entre el humo de las velas aromáticas y clavándole sus uñas en la mano le golpeó la mente, como un estruendoso rayo que rompe las pacíficas nubes en el cielo.

_“Es probable que te traicione”._


	8. Tarde

Una gota que se deslizó por un farolillo cayó justo sobre el hombro de ChangKyun cuando giraron la esquina de la calle, habiendo evitado a un par de soldados que patrullaban por la travesía principal. Se subió ligeramente la capucha de la capa gris para observar el cielo cubierto de nubes negras que amenazaban con convertir aquella mañana en una lluviosa.

Cerró sus ojerosos ojos suspirando antes de retomar su camino junto a Wonho; la noche anterior no había podido dormir, su mirada no podía despegarse de la espalda del híbrido que dormía en la misma cama y cuyo cuello estaba tapado por la fina camisa de su pijama.

Sus pupilas subieron desde sus anchos hombros hasta su nuca y se negaron a dejar de mirarla durante el resto de la noche. Una sensación desagradable se había instalado en su interior, removiéndole las entrañas y poniendo en duda su confianza en Wonho.

ChangKyun miró de reojo al peliblanco, que caminaba alzando la vista hacia los rótulos de los diferentes establecimientos de la calle poco concurrida.

_¿De verdad es un soldado de la Guardia Roja?_

Aquello no tenía sentido, si era un híbrido era debido a que había rechazado unirse al ejército de la reina. Además, siempre que hablaba de la Guardia Roja, se notaba en su mirada lo mucho que los despreciaba y aborrecía. Entonces… ¿por qué?

Las preguntas bombardearon su cabeza sin compasión, dejándole en un estado de trance que Wonho no pasó por alto. Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, el peliblanco le tocó un hombro para llamar su atención, mostrándole una expresión preocupada que encogió a su corazón.

—¿Ocurre algo? ¿No pudiste dormir bien?

ChangKyun se limitó a negar mostrando una sonrisa forzada. Por algún motivo, la mano que le estaba tocando le incomodó y se apartó de él, prefiriendo cambiar de tema.

—¿Este es el sitio? —preguntó ChangKyun fijándose en el rótulo de madera sostenido por una barra metálica sobresaliente del edificio de piedra en el que se podía leer ‘The twins’. El humano notó la mirada inquisitiva de Wonho sobre él, seguramente queriendo preguntarle qué le ocurría, y aun así decidió ignorarle.

—Sí… —respondió soltando un suspiro—. Es la taberna de unos amigos, vamos.

ChangKyun siguió a Wonho, adentrándose en el local iluminado por unos grandes ventanales a la izquierda. A pesar de ser las nueve de la mañana, ya tenía un cliente en la barra mientras que en las mesas había algún que otro híbrido charlando o simplemente tratando de recuperarse de la resaca del día anterior con otra bebida. Tras la encimera, había un chico de cabellos pelirrojos de apariencia muy joven, llenando un vaso con el contenido de los barriles que formaban parte de la pared.

De su espesa mata de pelo sobresalían dos pequeños cuernos retorcidos hacia atrás, y dos orejas de cabra caían a ambos lados de su rostro.

Le dio el recipiente al cliente y, cuando notó la presencia de los dos recién llegados, les hizo un saludo con la barbilla correspondido por Wonho. El animal sentado en la barra, cuyas orejas se le hicieron familiares a ChangKyun, metió el hocico en el vaso y bebió hasta soltar un sonoro eructo que provocó la risa del tabernero.

—Más despacio, SungWoo —le advirtió divertido a la liebre que ChangKyun había conocido en la casa del sombrerero. SungWoo olisqueó a su alrededor y se subió a la barra, provocando uno de los caos que solía montar hasta que el tabernero la atrapó—. Aquí no servimos té, así que cálmate —le riñó divertido, colocándosela bajo el brazo y caminando hacia ellos dos.

—¿Qué hay, jefazo? —saludó animadamente, mostrando su sonrisa de dientes separados. Aquel chico era más bajo que ChangKyun, y las numerosas pecas que cubrían sus mejillas y parte de su frente le hacían parecer aún más joven: debía tener su misma edad como mucho. 

_¿Jefazo?_

—Ya te he dicho que no me llames así, Ephraim —respondió Wonho con un suspiro, cogiendo la revoltosa liebre que el pelirrojo que le estaba ofreciendo. ChangKyun se arrimó a Wonho como solía cuando estaban ante alguien desconocido, sin poder despegar la vista de los cuernos del híbrido que tenía delante.

—Lo que tú digas, jefazo —respondió cruzándose de brazos sobre su camisa remangada de cuadros, por fin echándole un vistazo a ChangKyun. Le analizó con sus ojos azules, haciéndole encogerse en su capucha y miró a Wonho, obviamente queriendo preguntarle quién era la persona con la que había venido.

—¿Los demás están arriba? —intervino el peliblanco antes de que Ephraim intentase saciar su curiosidad. El pelirrojo asintió y abrió la boca para hacer algún otro comentario, pero Wonho cogió a ChangKyun del brazo y lo arrastró junto a él, llevándose consigo también a la liebre.

Subieron por unas escaleras escondidas tras la pared de la derecha; arriba del todo había una trampilla que ya estaba abierta y por la que SungWoo trepó habiendo saltado de entre los brazos del híbrido.

Ambos se quedaron en lo alto de los escalones, escuchando a la gente de arriba charlar entre ellos y sus risas por el desastre que la liebre seguramente ya había desatado. El corazón de ChangKyun estaba inquieto, puesto que era la nueva incorporación a la rebelión y se sentía muy nervioso por conocer al resto; dándose cuenta de esto, Wonho le frotó la espalda bajo el tímido resquicio de luz que provenía de arriba, dibujando pequeños círculos.

—No te preocupes, solo mantente a mi lado.

ChangKyun quería sentirse seguro como siempre que estaba junto al híbrido, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la marca que llevaba al cuello, y en las mentiras que todo aquello conllevaba. Por eso no le miró una segunda vez antes de subir por la trampilla, dejándole atrás, su mano alzada en el aire donde antes había estado acariciándole la espalda.

La ruidosa voz de MinHyuk fue lo primero que oyó el humano cuando subió al pequeño lugar. Se trataba de un desván lleno de cajas y una buhardilla por la que entraba la luz del día, iluminando la mesa rectangular que ocupaba prácticamente toda la estancia y dejando entrever las miles de motas de polvo que volaban por el aire. El sombrerero estalló en alegría al verle y corrió a abrazarle, arrancándole una pequeña sonrisa en sus finos labios.

—¡ChangKyun, querido! ¿Cómo has estado?

—¿A mí no me vas a saludar? —inquirió Wonho con cansancio habiendo subido ya, tomando asiento en el cabecero de la mesa en la que otras diez personas estaba congregadas.

—A ti ya te tengo muy visto —respondió con simpleza, provocando una mueca de fingida ofensa en el híbrido—. ¿Hace cuánto llegasteis a la ciudad? ¡Tenía muchas ganas de verte! —exclamó volviendo a dirigirse al humano.

ChangKyun no tuvo la oportunidad de responder al bombardeo de preguntas puesto que un chico sentado en la mesa carraspeó para llamar su atención. Su rostro era igual al del tabernero, pero su camisa era gris y sus cuernos eran más largos, además de que llevaba dos pendientes metálicos en sus orejas de cabra. El pelinegro se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que seguramente se trataban de gemelos.

—MinHyuk, tienes que aprender a controlar a esa cosa —habló con molestia, cruzando sus delgados brazos y señalando con la barbilla a la liebre que ya se había subido a la mesa.

El sombrerero se apresuró a atrapar a SungWoo y a echarle una mala mirada al adolescente.

—Él no es ninguna cosa, Ibrahaim —aclaró sentándose y colocando al animal en su regazo, abrazándolo con un puchero.

_¿Ibrahaim y Ephraim? Jamás había escuchado esos nombres..._

—Todavía sigo sin entender cómo dejáis a esa cosa entrar aquí —puntualizó el joven tabernero entrando por la trampilla y cerrándola detrás de él. ChangKyun le miró y después al chico sentado en la mesa, y así un par de veces más, confirmando que efectivamente eran gemelos.

—¡Esa cosa tiene nombre! —le defendió MinHyuk enfadado.

—No hablaba de SungWoo, sino de esa otra cosa —respondió Ephraim señalando a su hermano, que le miró indignado. ChangKyun tomó asiento discretamente al lado de Wonho, tratando de no llamar mucho la atención de las miradas curiosas de los demás mientras daba inicio una discusión absurda entre los gemelos. El resto solo se reían o trataban de avivar la disputa entre ellos, pero el altercado fue finalizado por un grito autoritario del peliblanco. Por la manera en que todos guardaron silencio ante su orden, resultaba evidente que Wonho era el líder de toda aquella organización.

ChangKyun se sintió fuera de lugar, apretando los dedos en sus rodillas y bajando la cabeza cuando el resto posaban su vista sobre él. A parte de Ibrahaim y Ephraim, el resto eran humanos ‘no marcados’, sin ningún rasgo físico que indicase que eran híbridos, y no dudaron en examinar al nuevo miembro de la rebelión con poco disimulo. La curiosidad era evidente tanto en los ojos jóvenes como en los adultos, queriendo saber quién era esa pequeña figura encapuchada que había tomado asiento al lado de su líder.

—Como veréis, tenemos a un nuevo miembro en la rebelión —explicó el híbrido entrelazando sus manos sobre la mesa. Miró momentáneamente al pelinegro, dedicándole una leve sonrisa y asintiendo, indicándole que se presentara.

A pesar de estar abochornado por toda la atención que había acaparado, ChangKyun se levantó de la silla e hizo una reverencia, su capucha cayendo sobre sus hombros cuando se irguió.

—Encantado… soy Im ChangKyun.

—Viene del mundo de los humanos, ¿a que es fascinante? —saltó MinHyuk con entusiasmo. ChangKyun le sonrió con incomodidad y se volvió a sentar, tratando de ignorar los murmullos que su presentación había despertado por toda la mesa. Notó que una mano le rozaba la suya vendada y giró el cuello hacia su derecha, encontrándose con la mirada suave de Wonho. Pasó el dedo pulgar por sus nudillos, tratando de decirle ‘lo hiciste bien’ en silencio, y aquello le hizo sentir una calidez en su corazón la cual se obligó a suprimir, al igual que la sonrisa que deseaba dedicarle como respuesta.

Sin embargo, se limitó a apartar el rostro sin expresión alguna, siendo consciente de la frialdad con la que le estaba tratando, pero viéndose incapaz de comportarse de otra forma.

Wonho retiró su mano ocultando su expresión dolida y su preocupación por el pequeño chico cuando una mujer comenzó a recitarle un informe de la zona noroeste de la ciudad.

Todos y cada uno de ellos fueron hablando por turnos, informándole a Wonho de la situación en determinadas zonas de Nongjang, hablando también en general del plan que llevarían a cabo; ChangKyun atendió a todo con interés y, muy a su pesar, también se dio cuenta de que llevaban las de perder.

Por lo que había entendido, dentro de un mes tendría lugar una fiesta en palacio para celebrar el octavo aniversario de reinado de KiHyun. Si conseguían unas marcas falsas de la Guardia Roja y unas armaduras, podrían colarse para poder acabar con el rey de una vez por todas.

Esa operación solo sería llevada a cabo por los presentes en la mesa, mientras que el resto de rebeldes estarían situados a las afueras del castillo para atacar en cuanto matasen al rey o, en caso de que el plan fallase, entrar por la fuerza y tratar de combatir a los soldados replegados por el palacio.

El ejército de KiHyun les superaba con creces, pero la idea era acabar con la abeja reina de manera que el resto se redujera a un grupo de pollos sin cabeza, correteando y sin saber qué hacer sin las órdenes de su líder.

El cómo los híbridos de la reunión pretendían ocultar sus rasgos zoomórficos era algo que ChangKyun no se atrevió a preguntar.

—Hemos hecho el recuento ayer por la noche, y en la zona oeste de Nongjang pudimos reunir a veintitrés voluntarios más, señor —informó el último de ellos, cuya barba canosa le delataba como el de mayor edad de todos.

Wonho asintió y se quedó pensativo.

—Todavía somos muy pocos… —murmuró fijando la vista en la mesa.

—No llegamos a quinientos, señor —puntualizó de nuevo el hombre mayor.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, el único movimiento del lugar siendo el de las motas de polvo que caían lentamente por la estancia.

—¿Y qué hay del dueño del burdel, jefazo? Ese tal HyungWon —preguntó Ephraim esperanzado—. Tiene muchos contactos, ¿no era un simpatizante a nuestra causa?

—¿Eres idiota? —soltó Ibraham con molestia—. Ni siquiera le hemos podido convencer para que nos venda las marcas de la Guardia Roja falsas, no se va a prestar a participar en la rebelión así porque sí.

—¡No soy un idiota, cara de cabra!

Wonho se echó las manos a la cara y suspiró cuando otra disputa dio comienzo entre los gemelos. Parecía muy cansado y ChangKyun se sintió mal consigo mismo: desearía poder ayudarle y mostrarle su apoyo, no quería dejarse llevar por las palabras de Siara y por la marca que había visto en su cuello.

Seguro que Wonho tenía una explicación para todo eso, y ChangKyun pretendía averiguarla aquella misma noche.

 

————— ♣ —————

 

El día pasó en un abrir de ojos, la lluvia que había caído por la tarde repicando contra la ventana de la buhardilla, la escasa luz iluminando los platos y vasos que Ephraim había subido para comer mientras seguían discutiendo más detalles del plan.

ChangKyun había perdido el hilo de la conversación en algún punto, dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos, y continuó así incluso cuando estaban caminando de vuelta a la posada bajo la lluvia. Las ruidosas calles de Neongjang ya no le resultaban tan interesantes de admirar, el olor de los puestos de comida no le abrieron el apetito, y todas las diferentes especies de híbridos que corrían para resguardarse de la lluvia ya no despertaron en él tanta curiosidad.

Estaba inquieto, ni siquiera el agua del baño pudo tranquilizarle como el día anterior. Su cabeza pensaba en miles de formas de cómo preguntarle a Wonho acerca de su marca, y todas y cada una de ellas le parecían demasiado intrusivas.

Debía ser directo, era peor andarse con rodeos.

Cuando abrió la puerta del aseo y el vaho salió de detrás de su espalda, la decepción le inundó cuando vio que Wonho ya estaba metido en la cama. Sus ropas mojadas estaban tiradas en el suelo, ahora ataviado con su camisa de pijama medio desabotonada, y su respiración pausada indicando que estaba dormido.

Igual que la noche anterior, los dos kukris y su preciado reloj de bolsillo estaban colocados encima de su mesita de noche, la larga cadena de oro colgando por fuera y balanceándose suavemente. Debía de estar exhausto: Wonho llevaba toda la responsabilidad de la rebelión sobre sus hombros y se notaba que le estaba pasando factura.

Con un suspiro, ChangKyun rodeó el colchón para meterse en su lado de la cama y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la calidez de las ásperas sábanas y en el sonido de la lluvia para evitar mirar la nuca de Wonho. Sin embargo, sus párpados se abrieron lentamente y, como si estuviera en un trance, alzó los dedos para posarlos en la espalda del híbrido.

La fina tela le permitió notar la piel cálida escondida tras ella, y le envió una corriente eléctrica a través del brazo hasta todo su cuerpo.

—Wonho —le llamó con un hilo de voz, sin saber si aquello sería suficiente para despertarle. Pasó un rato de silencio y no hubo respuesta. Quizás era mejor que siguiera dormido, así no podría oír la otra pregunta que tanto quería hacerle—. ¿Ese es… tu nombre real?

La lluvia siguió repiqueteando contra la ventana y, entonces, la oreja izquierda de Wonho tembló tras su cabeza. ¿Acaso estaba despierto?

—¿Siempre eres tan curioso? —inquirió con una voz rasposa y cansada, por su tono puede que estuviese sonriendo. ChangKyun retiró la mano de su espalda cuando el híbrido se dio la vuelta sobre el colchón para encararle. Sus rasgos estaban iluminados por la escasa luz que atravesaba la ventana, pero aun así pudo ver un pequeño brillo en sus ojos y a su rosada lengua mojar sus labios antes de darle una respuesta—. No, no lo es.

—¿Entonces…? —murmuró ChangKyun notando cómo su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho.

—No lo recuerdo —confesó en un tono muy bajo. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, y ChangKyun no supo si se iba a explicar por sí mismo o debería hacerle más preguntas, asustado de que Wonho se sintiese presionado y pusiese fin a la conversación—. KiHyun borró mi verdadero nombre cuando me transformó… en esto.

La mano de ChangKyun permaneció apoyada en las sábanas entre ellos, a una ínfima distancia del híbrido, las puntas de sus dedos deseando posarse sobre el rostro pálido que había bajado la mirada y cuya voz denotaba una profunda tristeza. 

—¿Y qué hay de tu marca? —se atrevió a preguntar casi en un murmullo. Los segundos en los que Wonho no habló pasaron a cámara lenta, haciéndole sentir como si el aire de la habitación se hubiese desvanecido.

Por fin se lo había preguntado, ya no había marcha atrás.

—Yo… era un criado en el palacio, igual que mi madre —explicó finalmente mirando hacia su almohada—. Me uní al ejército hace nueve años, cuando yo tenía trece.

Los ojos de ChangKyun se abrieron notablemente.

—¿Solo trece años? —masculló sorprendido, recibiendo un débil asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta.

—Empecé a entrenar años antes. Me sentía afortunado porque dejaran a un criado poder unirse a la Guardia Roja —dijo con rabia tras sus palabras—. El ejército libertador… una puta farsa.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

ChangKyun tenía los nervios a flor de piel, no sabía si estaba entrometiéndose demasiado, pero era de Wonho de quién estaban hablando. Quería saber qué fue lo que le llevó a convertirse en quién era ahora, por qué siempre miraba al cielo o a su reloj de bolsillo con tristeza… quería saberlo todo.

—Mocoso —le llamó con cansancio—, no creo que…

Entonces, los dedos de ChangKyun por fin avanzaron lo suficiente como para posarse sobre su pálido pecho, rozándolo tímidamente. Al pelinegro le tomó un momento encontrar su voz, que se había quedado atascada por la manera en que Wonho se había callado y ahora le observaba fijamente.

—¿Qué… ocurrió? —repitió con la voz temblorosa, pero con determinación en su mirada. Wonho inspiró con fuerza y acabó mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a él, y que rápidamente se perdió cuando comenzó a hablar.

—Conocí… a un niño cuando tenía catorce años. —ChangKyun escuchó en silencio, notando cómo el pulso de Wonho se aceleraba bajo sus dedos—. Venía a verme todos los días, era un niño muy terco y nunca se quería marchar a casa —murmuró con una sonrisa triste—. Le prometía estar al día siguiente a una hora acordada para convencerle de que se fuera.

No supo cuándo, Wonho alzó la mano para acariciar el nudillo de ChangKyun, evitando todo el rato su mirada. El híbrido hizo un par de amagos de seguir hablando, pero parecía estarle costando demasiado proseguir con la historia. Casi sin darse cuenta, ChangKyun deslizó la mano que estaba siendo acariciada sobre la palma de Wonho, sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo por las yemas antes de entrelazar los dedos con los de él.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo, simplemente sentía la necesidad de demostrarle que estaba ahí para él, escuchando sus recuerdos dolorosos. Ese simple gesto bastó para que Wonho observara unos segundos sus manos y volviera a mirarle con vulnerabilidad en su rostro.

—Pero… un día llegué tarde. —Su voz se quebró y tuvo que dejar de hablar un momento, apretando la mano de ChangKyun e inspirando con fuerza—. Siete putos minutos tarde, y allí estaba. Tirado en el suelo, medio muerto.

Todo el cuerpo de Wonho temblaba y suprimió un sollozo antes de continuar. Sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad, las lágrimas luchando por salir y el peliblanco mirando hacia arriba para contenerlas.

—Averigüé quiénes fueron los responsables, y los maté —habló muy rápido y con la voz temblorosa, y ChangKyun se acercó aún más a él para poder alzar su otra mano y acariciarle la mejilla, dándose cuenta de que estaba mojada—. T…tuve que hacerlo. Me importó una mierda que fueran soldados como yo y convertirme en un traidor… fue todo por mi culpa.  

Wonho siguió repitiendo esa última frase una y otra vez. ChangKyun entró un poco en pánico, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, hasta que se movió entre las sábanas para poder abrazarle, de manera que la cabeza de Wonho quedó enterrada en su cuello. Siguió llorando y temblando entre sus brazos mientras que el menor murmuraba cosas contra su pelo para tratar de tranquilizarle.

—Estoy aquí, contigo. Tranquilo…

Sintió la tentación de pasar los dedos que acariciaban sus cabellos blancos por sus orejas, y así lo hizo. Aunque solo fuera por unos segundos, se permitió rozar el pelaje blanco con las yemas, dibujando líneas hacia abajo cuidadosamente, notando cómo las orejas temblaban bajo su tacto. Eran increíblemente suaves.

Aunque solo le había contado lo esencial, era suficiente para ChangKyun. Ahora entendía su odio hacia la Guardia Roja y el por qué llevaba la marca en su nuca, dándole la sensación de que Wonho ya no era tan indescifrable e inalcanzable como antes. Quizás no necesitaba saberlo todo, el hecho de que estuviera allí con él, mostrándole su lado vulnerable era suficiente… de verdad lo era.

Siguieron así hasta que la lluvia dejó de deslizarse por la ventana. Tal vez pasaran minutos, tal vez pasaran horas, pero no era algo que le importase mucho a ninguno de los dos. La respiración de Wonho por fin se calmó y se separó un poco de él para poder mirarle sin todavía soltarle la mano. La tenue luz que se filtraba en la habitación dejaba entrever sus ojos hinchados y brillantes, parcialmente tapados por sus despeinados cabellos blancos, y ChangKyun no pudo evitar sonreír cuando se sorbió los mocos.

—¿Quién es el mocoso ahora? —le pinchó para animarle un poco, volviendo a colocarse a la altura de su rostro. Wonho intentó echarle una mirada molesta, pero no lo consiguió del todo.

 —Cállate —bufó fingiendo estar enfadado—. Ha…haz como si no te hubiera contado nada.

ChangKyun se lo pensó unos segundos y le contestó con una sonrisa ladeada, reacomodándose en la almohada.

—No, no creo que pueda hacerlo. Incluso me dejaste tocarte las orejas… —añadió bajando cada vez más la voz.

—No volverá a pasar.

Mientras hablaban, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que se acercaban cada vez más y más, hasta el punto en el que sus narices casi se rozaban y sus alientos se mezclaron en uno solo. La aproximación fue natural, como dos imanes que se atraen, como dos personas que se conocían de hace poco, pero que sentían que había algo muy fuerte que los unía, algo muy poderoso y superior a ellos.

Fue ese sentimiento el que se apoderó de ChangKyun, haciendo que su corazón latiese frenéticamente, resonando con fuerza en su cabeza, y que sintiese un cosquilleo cuando Wonho le acarició una mejilla, escudriñando su rostro y estudiándolo en la oscuridad de la noche. Bajo las sábanas, sintieron que nada de lo que ocurriese allí afuera importase; tan solo estaban Wonho y ChangKyun, impregnados de confusos sentimientos que, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se volvían cada vez más nítidos.

Nadie estaba mirando, nadie los estaba juzgando, no estaban en un mundo retorcido y cruel, y dentro de poco no daría comienzo a una guerra de la que con suerte saldrían vivos. No, estaban en su propio refugio, aislados del resto, y estaban a un paso de caer bajo la tentación de probarse el uno al otro.

Esa tentación arrastró a Wonho y tomó el control de sus acciones que, lentamente y entrecerrando sus pestañas, rozó sus húmedos labios con los de ChangKyun, provocando que un estallido de mariposas revolotease en su estómago.

El cosquilleo del roce bajó por el cuerpo del pelinegro, haciendo que un calor sofocante se instalara en su vientre y dándole el coraje para mover tímidamente sus labios contra los de Wonho. Ambos movieron sus bocas lentamente, probándose con modestia y a la vez con deseos fervientes de descubrirse más y más.

Wonho olía a vainilla, y sabía dulce, dejándole una sensación húmeda y embriagadora en su boca que no podía dejar de probar.

Estirando un poco el labio inferior de ChangKyun, Wonho salió del trance y se separó un poco de él con una mirada confusa y perdida. Ambos se observaron callados, tratando de entender por qué acababan de besarse y de calmar su respiración.

—¿Qué… ha sido eso? —susurró ChangKyun aturdido, perdido en las agradables cosquillas que sentía en los labios.

—No lo sé —respondió Wonho bajando sus dedos hasta su cuello, pasando el pulgar por su ardiente piel y acariciándola con suma delicadeza, notando el rápido pulso del pequeño chico bajo sus yemas. ChangKyun tragó saliva, su cabeza no podía pensar con claridad, lo único que sabía es que quería volver a besarle.

El tiempo pareció ralentizarse cuando Wonho irguió un poco la cabeza para unir de nuevo sus labios; primero fue más lento, tanteando el terreno y besándose con los ojos medio cerrados, como si estuvieran en un sueño, y después fue un poco más rápido, sus pechos por fin tocándose y compartiendo el fuego que guardaban en su interior.

ChangKyun se sintió sofocado contra la almohada y levantó el cuello, abriendo más la boca ganándose un leve gemido por parte de Wonho e irguiéndose poco a poco sin romper el beso cada vez más demandante. Ambos se incorporaron sentándose sobre sus rodillas, tratando de luchar por no ir demasiado deprisa y fallando en el intento. Wonho tomó entre sus manos las mejillas con desvanecidas marcas de acné del menor, y ChangKyun se dejó llevar por las sensaciones, escuchando el melodioso sonido húmedo de sus labios al juntarse y separarse, aferrándose a los fuertes hombros del híbrido para tener un mayor contacto.

No podía pararlo, a cada segundo que pasaba sus labios se buscaban con mayor desesperación y ansias, y la habitación se empequeñecía hasta volverse casi asfixiante. Necesitaba respirar, y aun así no quería alejarse de Wonho. El modo en que el peliblanco ladeó la cabeza para poder profundizar el beso, y el cómo estiraba sus labios en mordiscos tentadores haciéndole suspirar y pegarse más a él le superó completamente.

—ChangKyun… —masculló Wonho entre besos, con la intención en sus ojos de poner fin al aparente error que estaban cometiendo, pero viéndose incapaz de detenerse. ChangKyun acariciaba sus labios con los del mayor, deleitándose con su humedad y cálido aliento; las cosquillas en sus labios se intensificaron cuando la punta de la lengua de Wonho acarició la suya, haciéndole temblar hasta que encontraron un ritmo pausado y adecuado solo para ellos dos. 

Ya no sabía ni quién era, el ardor que se extendió por su pecho hasta su bajo vientre se lo impidió recordar. Quería que Wonho le tocase, y ni siquiera le asustó la posibilidad de dejar que aquel chico hiciese lo que quisiera con él.

Era una locura, casi ni le conocía y no le importaría entregarse completamente. Puede que estuviera desesperado por sentir el calor de una persona tras haber caído en semejante mundo retorcido y cruel, pero en el fondo sabía que era mucho más que eso. ChangKyun jamás se besaría con alguien así, siempre fue una persona cerrada y, sin embargo, no había tenido reparo en confiar ciegamente en Wonho, incluso permitiéndole redescubrirle sentimientos que creía tener enterrados en el fondo de su ser. Desde que había caído en aquel mundo, tomaba decisiones mucho más insensatas, casi locuras.

Quizás de verdad Wonho le estaba volviendo loco.

ChangKyun se separó unos segundos para tomar aire, solo para besar cuidadosamente el labio inferior de Wonho, atrapando de nuevo su boca y habiendo compartido antes una pequeña sonrisa. No sabía las consecuencias de lo que estaban haciendo, puede que después se arrepintieran, que achacaran aquellos besos a un arrebato o que directamente fingieran no haberlos compartido, pero eso era algo de lo que se preocuparía al día siguiente.

Justo cuando Wonho suspiró y ChangKyun subió las manos por su sedoso pelo para acercarle más a él, un grito proveniente de fuera puso fin al beso, al refugio en el que se habían cobijado y al sueño en el que estaban viviendo. Se separaron respirando con dificultad y parpadeando repetidas veces, tratando de recordar dónde estaban y quiénes eran, preguntas que se olvidaron de contestar cuando un segundo grito tuvo lugar. ChangKyun tuvo un par de segundos para admirar los labios hinchados y enrojecidos de Wonho antes de que se bajara torpemente de la cama y se acercara a la ventana.

El humano le siguió y observó que, en el patio trasero de la posada, un soldado de la Guardia Roja sujetaba un cuchillo sobre el cuello de la posadera, ataviada con su camisón, mientras que otros tres se regocijaban en el terror de la mujer.

El peliblanco maldijo por lo bajo y no esperó ni un momento más, corriendo hacia su mesita de noche, cogiendo su kukri y abriendo la puerta con la intención de salir.

—Quédate aquí —le advirtió a ChangKyun antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad del pasillo. Sin seguir su orden, el chico cogió su capa gris apresurado y se colocó la capucha, alcanzando el otro kukri y saliendo de la habitación tras él. En el corredor, una niña pequeña con el rostro cubierto de plumas blancas y pico propio de un búho salió de su habitación, mirándole con unos grandes ojos adormilados y confusos; habiendo oído los gritos también, su madre con los mismos rasgos que su hija salió de la habitación y la volvió a meter dentro apresurada, echándole a ChangKyun una mirada aterrorizada.

Changkyun no perdió más tiempo y bajó las escaleras casi corriendo para alcanzar a Wonho en la mitad de ellas.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Te dije que…!

—Quiero ayudarte —respondió ChangKyun con gran determinación.

—Me da igual, vuelve a la habitación y cierra la puerta con llave —le exigió con autoridad, aunque su mirada estaba ocultando un gran miedo.

—No —dijo el pelinegro bajando un escalón para estar a su misma altura—. No puedo quedarme arriba sin hacer nada. —Wonho abrió la boca, pero acabó cerrando los ojos y pegando un suspiro de frustración: ChangKyun era un cabezota cuando quería.

—Está bien, pero no hagas nada insensato otra vez —dijo apuntándole con el dedo índice. ChangKyun le apartó el dedo y terminó de bajar los escalones, mirándole desde abajo con confianza en su sonrisa ladeada.

—No te preocupes, he tenido a un gran profesor.

Wonho se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, admirando la determinación de aquel pequeño chico que cada vez le cautivaba más y más. Corrieron hacia la puerta trasera de la posada, ambos aferrándose a sus armas, dejando el miedo atrás gracias a que se tenían el uno al otro.

Era el momento de luchar juntos.


	9. Orgullo

El miedo seguía estando presente cada vez que sostenía un arma, pero ChangKyun estaba aprendiendo a dominarlo, y por eso no se echó atrás cuando llegaron al patio trasero. El aire frío de la noche se coló por dentro de su pijama, sus pies descalzos pisando sobre la tierra embarrada que la lluvia de la noche había provocado.

La posadera abrió mucho los ojos cuando les vio y trató de gritar auxilio, pero el soldado que la agarraba por la espalda le apretó el cuchillo contra su cuello cubierto de escamas, haciendo que se callara en el acto y siguiese gimoteando de puro terror.

—¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo? —preguntó Wonho con autoridad, colocándose frente a ChangKyun.

El más joven de los soldados sonrió burlonamente y se acercó hasta ellos.

—Tenemos órdenes de palacio de venir a buscar al traidor —explicó escaneándole con la mirada—. Y creo que ya lo encontramos… Lo siento, ¿vinimos en mal momento?

Wonho se tensó por el calificativo con el que se refirió a él, mientras que ChangKyun trataba de contenerse por la evidente burla en sus palabras.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con ella, así que soltadla ahora mismo —exigió el híbrido. El soldado entrecerró los ojos, tal vez pensando en otra estúpida respuesta para tratar de enfadarle, pero finalmente solo le hizo una seña a su compañero, el cual soltó a la posadera que se fue corriendo dentro del edificio.

Cuando el soldado posó su mirada sobre el humano, su sonrisa se agrandó.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Dio un paso hacia ChangKyun, el cual bajó la mirada—. ¿Por qué te escondes, ratita? Déjame verte.

Estiró la mano con la intención de quitarle la capucha, pero Wonho reaccionó y se puso en posición de defensa, alzando el kukri con amenaza en sus ojos oscuros.

—No te atrevas a tocarle —masculló entre dientes. Ante su acción, los otros tres desenfundaron sus espadas y se acercaron también, pero el soldado levantó una mano para detenerles.

—¿Y qué pasa si lo hago? ¿Vas a matarme como hiciste con tus compañeros aquella vez? —El soldado ya no hablaba con burla, sino con una extrema seriedad que solo provocó que el silencio que vino después de volviese aún más tenso. Los otros tres se miraban entre ellos, sin saber qué hacer—. Solo eres un traidor… un asesino de mierda.

ChangKyun cada vez apretaba el mano del cuchillo con más fuerza, deseando que ese idiota se callase, pero sabiendo que no debía cometer ninguna insensatez.

—Vosotros no sois mucho mejores que yo —respondió Wonho, sus orejas alzadas indicando que estaba muy alterado, aunque su voz intentase parecer calmada.

—Bueno —masculló el soldado, una sonrisa venenosa extendiéndose por sus labios—, al menos no tuvimos una madre como la tuya. —Inmediatamente, los hombros de Wonho se tensaron aún más, su oreja izquierda temblando en el frío de la noche—. He oído que ella también era una traidora… supongo que es cosa de familia. Al menos esa puta tuvo el castigo que se merecía.

En las lecciones de lucha, Wonho le había insistido en que dejarse llevar por las emociones era el peor error que uno podía cometer, y aun así aquellas palabras bastaron para hacerle estallar. En un rápido movimiento, Wonho pegó un grito cargado de rabia y alzó el cuchillo, dando un giro sobre sí mismo cuando el soldado se apartó para evitar que el filo volase hacia su cuello. Volvió a atacarle en rápidas tandas, mientras que el soldado las evitaba como podía y desenfundaba su espada para poder defenderse.

Otros dos se unieron para atacar a Wonho, el cual ahora estaba rodeado y devolvía las estocadas con movimientos rápidos y precisos. El soldado que quedaba, y el más grande de todos, corrió a atacar a ChangKyun, que dejó de observar con miedo al híbrido y se obligó a poner en práctica todo lo que Wonho le había enseñado.

No le decepcionaría.

Efectivamente, el hecho de que atacase con la mano izquierda pilló desprevenido al soldado, el cual se defendió torpemente de las primeras estocadas, pero rápidamente se acostumbró y se las devolvió con mayor fuerza. ChangKyun retrocedía y le esquivaba, aprovechando su rapidez y cuerpo más pequeño, pero notando cómo a cada impacto que recibía en el cuchillo, su brazo se resentía más y más.

Sin embargo, cuando el soldado se tambaleó al darle al aire con la espada, ChangKyun aprovechó esto para dibujar un círculo en la tierra con el pie, haciéndole la zancadilla y que cayese sobre la tierra. Se apresuró a acercarse hasta Wonho, que había herido a uno de los enemigos y ahora estaba protegiéndose de los otros dos como podía.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Wonho sin mirarle, notando cómo el humano se apoyaba en su espalda, analizando a los soldados que les rodeaban.

—Sí —respondió casi sin aliento antes de defenderse del soldado que se abalanzó contra él. Era más rápido que el anterior, capaz de prever los ataques de ChangKyun; en un momento inesperado, el soldado le dio una fuerte estocada que hizo volar a su kukri por los aires, bien lejos de él.  El pánico subió por su garganta, pero Wonho le había enseñado a no dejarse controlar por las emociones en combate, y actuó rápido. Corrió hacia su cuchillo, notando cómo el soldado le perseguía, y se tiró al suelo dando una voltereta para alcanzarlo, haciendo que su espalda se resintiera de dolor.

Aun estando acuclillado, logró propinarle un tajo en el lateral pierna justo antes de que se le echase encima, tirándolo en el suelo mientras gritaba de dolor y se agarraba la zona sangrante.

Escuchando los golpes metálicos de los cuchillos chocando entre sí, se levantó y observó a Wonho dar un grácil giro sobre sí mismo, logrando darle al soldado en la zona del costado que no estaba protegida por su armadura negra, la sangre volando en una fina onda roja acompañada por un chillido de dolor.

Después de aquello, vino el silencio.

ChangKyun se bajó la capucha, tratando de calmar a su agitado corazón. Wonho alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo con los ojos cerrados, también intentando tranquilizar su respiración, mientras que diminutas gotas de sangre resbalaban por el afilado filo de su kukri.

Por fin, sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre los suyos; la luna azul iluminaba sus cabellos blancos, ligeramente húmedos por el sudor del esfuerzo, y en sus labios, de los cuales salía su agitado aliento, se formó una sonrisa dirigida únicamente a él.

Todo su interior se removió y no pudo evitar sonreír también. Su brazo izquierdo palpitaba del dolor, la tierra rugosa le había arañado la planta de los pies, y el gélido ambiente hacía que sus pulmones dolieran de tan solo tomar una bocanada de aire. Pero lo único que importaba es que Wonho le estaba sonriendo.

No le había fallado.

De repente, los ojos oscuros de Wonho se detuvieron en un punto de detrás de él y su sonrisa se desvaneció. ChangKyun dejó de sonreír también y, cuando se giró hacia atrás, observó con horror al primer soldado que había abatido alzar su espada en el aire con furia en sus ojos, a punto de hacer descender el arma sobre él.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y cerró los ojos con fuerza: estaba demasiado sorprendido y no pudo actuar a tiempo. Notó un gran impacto en el costado y cayó sobre la tierra húmeda, siendo lo único que escuchó un grito de dolor por parte de Wonho.

El golpe contra el suelo vino seguido de un gran peso cayendo sobre él, dejándole casi sin respiración. Abrió los párpados lentamente y vio que Wonho se había tirado encima de él para evitar que el soldado le atravesase con la espalda. Sus temblorosos ojos no tardaron en darse cuenta de que el hombro derecho del híbrido se estaba empezando a teñir de sangre: había recibido el impacto para protegerle.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Wonho también abrió los párpados con una mueca de dolor para poder mirarle. Todo su musculado cuerpo temblaba sobre el suyo, y aun así pudo ver la preocupación en sus ojos aun cuando era él quien estaba herido.

La desesperación subió por la garganta de ChangKyun cuando el soldado volvió a alzar la espada y, sin embargo, la trayectoria del arma se vio interrumpida por un grito autoritario que resonó en el patio trasero.

—¡Alto!

Todo se detuvo debido al hombre que acababa de llegar al lugar a través del camino de tierra que salía del patio hacia otros edificios cercanos. Iba montado en un caballo negro cuyo aliento salía en forma de vaho y se perdía en el aire, de grandes patas anchas y larga y brillante crin; la armadura del jinete era de un color rojo que saltaba a la vista en la oscuridad de la noche y su cabello corto y expresión seria le daban un aspecto aún más intimidante.

Se bajó del caballo arrastrando su capa negra por la tierra húmeda, acercándose al soldado que había intentado atacarles, el cual inmediatamente guardó la espada ante la presencia de aquel hombre. Sus ojos rasgados analizaron a los otros tres soldados que gimoteaban de dolor en el suelo y no conseguían levantarse.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó sin inmutarse.

—Ca…capitán HyunWoo, usted ordenó que encontrásemos al traidor y…

—Dije encontrar, no atacar.

El soldado abrió la boca, pero se calló inmediatamente cuando HyunWoo le echó una mirada de advertencia. Wonho se apartó de ChangKyun haciendo una mueca de dolor, irguiéndose sobre el barro para poder mirar al capitán de la Guardia Roja; nada más establecer contacto visual, algo cambió en el rostro de ambos.

—¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí? —inquirió Wonho a duras penas, echándose una mano a la zona del pijama rasgado y ensangrentado. Su voz denotaba rencor, pero la inexpresividad de HyunWoo indicó que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. Tal vez se conocieran cuando Wonho se alistó en la Guardia Roja—. ¿Qué es lo que…? —Su discurso se interrumpió por un gimoteo de dolor que preocupó a ChangKyun. El humano se sentó a su lado y le sostuvo la espalda con un brazo, mirando con ansiedad cómo la sangre supuraba de un corte visible a través del desgarrado pijama.

HyunWoo se colocó a su lado y le ofreció una mano para ayudarle a levantarse; sin embargo, su ofrecimiento se vio rechazado cuando, después de unos segundos, Wonho no hizo ningún movimiento por aceptarla y se limitó a observarle con un odio que se escapaba del entendimiento de ChangKyun.

—Traigo un mensaje del rey —explicó sacando un pequeño papel enrollado de su cinto.

Los dedos pálidos de Wonho apretaban su propio brazo derecho tal vez en un intento por suprimir el dolor y el temblor involuntario de su cuerpo, o tal vez para calmar su ira. Viendo que no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarse, HyunWoo se agachó y dejó el papel encima de su regazo, mirando a ChangKyun durante más tiempo del necesario antes de alejarse y subirse a su caballo. El intenso escudriñamiento del capitán le hizo darse cuenta de que no llevaba puesta la capucha.

Wonho cogió el mensaje enrollado, apretándolo entre sus dedos. El único soldado que estaba en pie ayudó a los otros a levantarse y siguieron a su capitán; después de haber tenido un debate interno, Wonho alzó la vista hacia el hombre que ahora le estaba dando la espalda montado en su gran caballo.

—¿Qué es tan importante para que el capitán venga a darme esto en persona? —preguntó alzando la voz, un pequeño relincho siendo la única respuesta que recibió antes de que HyunWoo tirase de una rienda para ladear el caballo y así poder mirarle.

—Órdenes de KiHyun… es algo demasiado preciado como para encomendárselo a un mensajero.

Dicho eso, se dio media vuelta y prosiguió su camino, la silueta del caballo y de los soldados perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche, el repiqueteo de las herraduras desvaneciéndose. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, Wonho todavía estrujando el papel en su mano y ChangKyun inspeccionando la herida con miedo en sus ojos.

—Idiota… —El murmullo de ChangKyun provocó que Wonho frunciese el ceño al ver que el humano tenía la mirada posada en el suelo—. No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más.

Inmediatamente, su entrecejo se relajó y sus dedos dejaron de ejercer presión sobre el tan importante mensaje del rey. Sus ojos observaron con cariño al preocupado chico, que agarraba la tela de su pijama con su embarrada mano; dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hueco del cuello de ChangKyun y cerró momentáneamente los ojos, perdiéndose en su esencia.

ChangKyun apoyó la mejilla sobre su cabeza y le acercó lo máximo posible. Había estado muy asustado, sus manos incluso temblaban, pero el cerrar los ojos y rozar sus labios contra la cabeza de Wonho, posándolos suavemente sin llegar a besar sus cabellos, le reconfortó lo suficiente.

Podrían quedarse así toda la noche si fuera necesario, abrazándose y asegurándose de que ambos estaban sanos y salvos dentro de lo que cabía, pero después de un rato, los dos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el pergamino, sabiendo que no podían posponer ni un minuto más el conocer su contenido.

Wonho lo desenrolló lentamente y lo leyó sin alejarse del cálido abrazo de ChangKyun que aliviaba mínimamente el punzante dolor de su hombro. Los ojos del humano también danzaron sobre la caligrafía elegante y curvada que estaba grabada sobre el papel, tratando de calmarse al haber terminado de leer el corto mensaje.

 

_“El rey Yoo KiHyun tiene el placer de invitar a Wonho, antiguo miembro y participante en la noble causa de la Guardia Roja, y a su nuevo acompañante a asistir a palacio el primer sábado del próximo mes._

_Con motivo de la fiesta por el octavo año en el trono de nuestro rey, Libertador del pueblo y Unificador de corazones, estaría encantado de que nos honrasen con su presencia una semana antes de la celebración.”_

 

Más abajo, se podía ver un grabado con forma de diamante en cuyo interior había cuatro corazones. Se trataba del sello real, además de la marca que todos los soldados de la Guardia Roja llevaban en sus cuellos.

—¿Cómo sabe que estoy contigo? —masculló ChangKyun con la mirada perdida en algún punto del pergamino. Era obvio que con ‘el nuevo acompañante’ de Wonho se refería a él, ¿cómo pudo descubrirle en tan poco tiempo? ¿Alguien habría avisado a la Guardia Roja sin que se dieran cuenta?

Wonho no respondió a la pregunta y, repentinamente, alzó sus orejas y dirigió su mirada hacia el tejado de la posada. Se quedó observándolo un rato, haciendo que ChangKyun también dirigiese su atención hacia allí, pero las tejas ennegrecidas seguían estando igual que siempre.

—N…no creo que debamos ir —dijo ChangKyun finalmente. Aquella invitación era demasiado sospechosa, les estaban pidiendo expresamente que fuesen al lugar donde ellos pretendían matar al rey. Era una trampa, no había duda—. Esto lo cambia todo —añadió con mayor seguridad, dándose cuenta de que aquello iba a trastocar su estrategia radicalmente. ¿Y si el rey ya conocía los planes de la rebelión?

—Esto no cambia nada —respondió Wonho sin despegar su mirada del tejado. La preocupación se instaló en el estómago de ChangKyun, que no se atrevió a pronunciar palabra ante la expresión del híbrido, tan suave y cálida cuando le miraba a él, pero tan diferente en aquel momento.

Wonho no parecía ser él mismo.

ChangKyun le ayudó a levantarse y a caminar hasta la posada, sin ni siquiera preocuparse por dejar sus cuchillos ensangrentados tirados en el barro y con la esperanza de poder hacerle recapacitar al día siguiente.

Un silencio se hizo en el patio trasero, nada se movía, nada tenía vida, hasta que una silueta que había permanecido invisible hasta aquel momento tomó forma en el tejado de la posada.

—El conejo no es estúpido del todo… —murmuró Miso ondeando su cola peluda. Estaba recostado sobre las tejas, y su sonrisa habitual ya no estaba plasmada en su depauperado rostro; con pereza, se levantó y caminó por el borde pensativo—. Esos dos son interesantes. Me pregunto si ChangKyun… —De repente, su sonrisa reapareció, siendo más amplia que nunca, mostrando sus dientes afilados y provocando que sus ojos ambarinos se empequeñeciesen—… sería capaz de matarle.

Miso se rio por lo bajo ante su propio discurso y se detuvo, haciendo una mueca de dolor que no borró su sonrisa. Su espalda se encorvó y su cuerpo huesudo sufrió espasmos temblorosos mientras que sus uñas negras se clavaron sobre las deterioradas tejas.

La luna azul fue la única testigo de cómo el gato cobró forma humana, viendo cómo un hombre desnudo de pálida piel y de cabellos negros se levantaba. Se miró sus manos y brazos, y se los sacudió por si quedaba algún resquicio del pelaje grisáceo.

—Ah… nunca me acostumbro al dichoso pelo.

Tras estirar los músculos y, con una sonrisa satisfecha que marcaba dos prominentes hoyuelos en su rostro, tomó asiento en el borde del tejado. Sus ojos ambarinos se alzaron hacia el cielo, pensando en lo divertido que sería seguir observando al híbrido y al humano.

La relación entre esos dos resultó no ser tan predecible y aburrida como había pensado en un principio.

 

————— ♣ —————

 

Los dedos de ChangKyun se apresuraron a cerrar la puerta de la habitación con llave y, mientras Wonho tomaba asiento en la cama a duras penas, se quitó la capa y fue corriendo al baño para mojar un paño en los restos del agua que había quedado en el fondo de la bañera.

Wonho estaba intentando desabrocharse los botones lánguidamente, pero con una mano le resultó una tarea difícil. A pesar de las quejas del híbrido, ChangKyun le tomó el relevo y prosiguió con su trabajo, deslizando su camisa de pijama ensangrentada y cubierta de barro por sus hombros hasta dejarla tirada a un lado de la cama.

Miró con nerviosismo en corte en su hombro derecho iluminado por la pequeña lámpara de gas en la mesita de noche y pudo ver que la sangre se había extendido por su brazo, mientras que la herida fragmentaba en dos su perfecta piel: era un corte muy profundo. El penoso estado en el que Wonho estaba, cubierto de sudor frío, respirando con dificultad y sus orejas escondidas tras su cabeza, no le ayudó a calmarse.

Se inclinó frente a él tragando saliva y, cuando posó el paño sobre la herida, Wonho soltó un quejido muy sonoro. ChangKyun se asustó en un principio, pero le acercó el paño de nuevo ganándose otro quejido.

—Calla —le pidió ChangKyun con poco convencimiento, volviendo a darle toquecitos suaves. Wonho se habría ofendido por la orden de no ser por el intenso dolor que el tacto de la tela le estaba provocando y que le obligó a cerrar los ojos y los puños con fuerza. Pasó el paño a través de su brazo hacia arriba, limpiando la sangre seca y notando cada fibra, cada músculo y su calor a través de la tela.

Sus ojos se desviaron naturalmente hacia su pecho sudado y bajaron unos instantes por sus abdominales antes de seguir con su labor; podía notar a su corazón latiendo frenéticamente al estar ante un cuerpo tan perfecto como el de Wonho, pero no era momento de estar admirándolo.

Cuando el híbrido movió un poco el brazo, la herida se abrió ligeramente y supuró unos restos más de sangre, obligando a ChangKyun a apartar la mirada: se estaba empezando a marear.

—Necesitas coserte la herida —puntualizó dejando el paño sobre la mesita.

—¿Y tú sabes coser heridas? —preguntó Wonho con mayor mordacidad de la que le hubiera gustado. ChangKyun entrecerró los párpados y no se dejó intimidar, tomando asiento a su lado. Wonho cerró los ojos para tratar de calmarse y enmendar el tono brusco que acababa de emplear—. Lo siento, yo…

Su disculpa se desvaneció cuando vio que ChangKyun se estaba quitando la venda de su mano, desenrollándola lentamente. Su bonito perfil estaba iluminado por la lámpara, y Wonho se quedó callado observándole, apretando las sábanas entre sus dedos.

La mano derecha de ChangKyun, que hacía unos días tenía una fea cicatriz que siempre quería tapar a pesar de no tener que seguir llevando una venda, ahora tenía una línea blanca atravesándola. Le alzó el brazo ligeramente con extremo cuidado y empezó a envolver el corte con la tela; evitó mirar de nuevo el estado deplorable de Wonho y, entonces, recordó el cómo los soldados habían llamado traidora a su madre. Estaba seguro que detrás de eso había una memoria muy dolorosa que no sería agradable de recordar; también se preguntó qué habría sido de la mujer que le trajo al mundo.

—Esto no ayudará mucho… pero servirá por el momento. —Wonho no respondió y siguió observándole trabajar; aquella situación se parecía a aquella noche en la que el híbrido se lo había encontrado tirado en el suelo, completamente traumatizado por haber matado a un soldado.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces. El pequeño humano había trastocado todos sus esquemas, sobre todo… desde aquel beso.

—Mocoso… —le llamó ensimismado. El pelinegro alzó las cejas en señal de que le estaba escuchando, concentrado en ponerle las vendas como podía—. ¿Confías en mí?

ChangKyun le miró un momento y sonrió discretamente.

—¿A qué viene esto ahora?

—¿Confías en mí? —insistió con seriedad, inclinándose hacia ChangKyun.

—Sí… —murmuró sin levantar la vista de las vendas. Wonho le cogió las manos y le hizo por fin mirarle.

—¿Por qué?

Pasaron un rato en silencio, mientras que los pulgares de Wonho acariciaban sus nudillos, expectante por una respuesta.

—Yo… no lo sé —contestó algo nervioso. No entendía por qué Wonho le estaba haciendo aquella repentina pregunta, pero la insatisfacción en su mirada le hizo obligarse a pensar en una respuesta más decente—. Porque creo que eres una buena persona.

Wonho bajó la vista con una sonrisa irónica y le soltó las manos.

—Ya…

_¿Acaso he dicho algo malo?_

ChangKyun tomó asiento aún más cerca de él y buscó su mirada, pero Wonho seguía rehuyendo.

—¿Me vas a decir que no lo eres? —inquirió cuidadosamente.

—No lo soy —afirmó Wonho por fin alzando el rostro, con una expresión que se mostraba distante y fría, pero que se vino abajo en cuanto ChangKyun le cogió una mano entre las suyas más pequeñas. Sus dedos pálidos estaban tibios en comparación a los suyos, cálidos y humedecidos por el paño mojado.

—Me salvaste la vida, eso es todo lo que necesito saber. —Sin darse cuenta, ChangKyun se había inclinado todavía más hacia él al hablar. Wonho le miraba un poco asustado, y tragó saliva al fijar su vista un instante sobre sus finos labios.

—Entonces, si de verdad confías en mí… —empezó a decir a duras penas. Wonho también se acercó a él hasta que sus mechones blancos le hicieron cosquillas en la frente; el híbrido se mojó los labios y desvió la mirada un momento hacia la mesita de noche, donde había dejado el mensaje del rey.

—¿…Qué? —le instó a seguir ChangKyun, acariciando su nariz con la más pequeña, el cálido aliento de Wonho haciéndole sentir miles de corrientes eléctricas.

Los labios más gruesos acariciaron los suyos sin llegar a unirse del todo, sin llegar a hacerle cerrar los ojos… sin llegar a permitirle tocar el cielo como había ocurrido aquella misma noche bajo las sábanas de la cama. Sus orejas estaban inclinadas hacia delante, posándose sobre su cabeza y envolviéndole en todo su ser.

—Ven conmigo a palacio.

ChangKyun se quedó congelado sobre sus labios y abrió mucho los ojos. Wonho había alzado una mano y ahora le acariciaba el cuello con el pulgar, dejando que su labio inferior se pasease por la boca de ChangKyun, dándole cosquillas con su humedad y depositando su aliento embriagador.

No podía pensar con claridad, no cuando Wonho le estaba manipulando de aquella manera. Aceptar la invitación del rey era un suicidio, ¿cómo pretendía que accediese a presentarse voluntariamente ante KiHyun?

Abrió la boca para responderle, pero Wonho aprovechó esto para atrapar su labio superior en un beso lento que le dejó sin respiración. Sus labios se separaron lentamente, provocando un delicioso sonido que en cualquier otro momento habría despertado el fuego en su interior. Y aun así ChangKyun encontró las fuerzas para separarse.

—E…es una locura, no podemos ir allí.

—Sé que puede parecer una trampa… pero hay que ser inteligentes —explicó Wonho con seguridad—. KiHyun no sabe nada de la rebelión, y si pasamos una semana allí podremos tenerle más controlado.

—No creo que…

—¿No dijiste que confiabas en mí? —preguntó Wonho alejando la mano de su cuello, dejándole una sensación de vacío. Parecía herido por su respuesta.

—Sí, pero no es lo mismo —insistió ChangKyun. Puede que incluso él mismo fuese un insensato, pero no era ningún estúpido—. Debe de haber otra manera, ¡estaríamos haciendo precisamente lo que él quiere!

—No hay ningún otro modo —respondió Wonho con irritación—. A estas alturas, no nos queda otra alternativa. KiHyun sabrá donde encontrarnos si rechazamos su invitación.

ChangKyun se levantó de la cama, sintiendo una enorme necesidad de alejarse de él.

—Siempre hay alguna alternativa.

Wonho alzó las orejas y su pecho subió y bajó con alteración, intentando contener el enfado dentro de su cuerpo.

—ChangKyun —le llamó con advertencia, pero fue interrumpido por el discurso del humano, cuya determinación brillaba en sus ojos.

—Todavía tenemos que hablar con MinHyuk y los demás. Hasta entonces, espero que cambies de opinión y me escuches.

Sin decir una palabra más, rodeó la cama y se metió entre las sábanas, intentando calmar a su agitado corazón por la discusión y fijando la vista en la pared. Ignoró el cosquilleo que seguía presente en sus labios, como también el suspiro frustrado de Wonho que resonó en la pequeña habitación.

Si iban a palacio, sería su final.

Habían ido demasiado lejos como para dejar que eso ocurriera. Y no podía permitir que Wonho muriese.

 

————— ♣ —————

 

La noche era todavía más oscura sobre la ciudad de Jeongjang, cuyo cielo estaba cubierto por unas permanentes nubes negras que no se querían marchar desde hacía meses. Pero este paisaje deprimente no le desagradaba a una persona en particular.

Más bien lo encontraba… inexplicablemente hermoso.

La tormenta que se acercaba le recordó a un día de tiempo parecido, hacía ocho años. No pudo evitar sonreír al rememorar cómo aquella tarde estaba sentado en su trono completamente aburrido, y le trajeron a Wonho ante él, todavía manchado de la sangre de los soldados que había matado.

Había sido tremendamente divertido ver cómo se aferraba a un estúpido peluche y no dejaba de temblar y llorar, pero fue aún más satisfactorio no condenarle a muerte para poder despojarle de su humanidad y desterrarlo.

_Jodidamente patético._

El chico de cabellos castaños oscuros siguió admirando las tierras que rodeaban el castillo desde un ventanal de los largos pasillos, regodeándose en el pensamiento de tener tantas vidas en sus manos, hasta que oyó unos pasos resonar en la distancia. El soldado que se acercó hasta él inclinó la cabeza y habló con cierto miedo en su voz.

—Su majestad… ¿me hizo llamar?

Los ojos rasgados de KiHyun volvieron a posarse sobre el cielo encapotado.

—¿Crees que pronto habrá una tormenta? —preguntó con una voz calmada que solo crispó más al soldado.

—Yo… no lo sé.

—¿No lo sabes? —inquirió girando el cuello lentamente hacia él, agarrándose las manos tras su espalda.

—Puede que pronto, su majestad —respondió bajando la mirada.

—¿Y qué hay de las tropas que envié hacia el oeste? ¿Tampoco lo sabes?

La mordacidad tras sus palabras hizo que el soldado tardase unos segundos en encontrar su voz.

—Están a las afueras de Talaghan, esperando para atacar la ciudad.

KiHyun dio un suspiro, sin parecer muy contento por lo que acababa de oír, pero aun así logró contener su enfado y le sonrió al soldado.

—¿Y a qué están esperando, si me permites saberlo? ¿Sabes la cantidad de humanos que se esconden allí?

—Señor… sería mejor espe…

—No me hagas repetírtelo —siseó dando un paso hacia el soldado. A pesar de ser significativamente más bajo, el veneno en la voz de KiHyun bastó para acongojarle—. No me apetece malgastar mi tiempo en transformarlos en híbridos, así que tráeme las cabezas de todos ellos —dijo mordazmente antes de retirarse del ventanal e irse caminando por el pasillo en dirección a sus aposentos.

Cada vez le costaba más reprimir su ira, pero eso era lo que esos sucios humanos se merecían por esconderse y no dar la cara. En aquel momento, mandaría con gusto a la guillotina a todos aquellos que se atreviesen a cuestionar su reinado.

Eso es lo que su adorada madre habría hecho. Y haría que se sintiese orgullosa.

Sin embargo, había un cierto humano al que quería mantener con vida. KiHyun se moría de ganas de conocer por fin al niño que el traidor se estaba esforzando tanto en proteger.

_No puedo esperar a verte…_


	10. El precio a pagar

ChangKyun todavía podía recordar aquel lejano día, cuando él tenía diez años. La tarde ya había caído, y a pesar de que su abuela le advirtió de que quería que estuviese en casa a las cinco, no volvió de los campos de té hasta las seis. Se ganó una buena regañina de su parte, pero ChangKyun no hizo mucho caso y se fue al salón de nuevo a jugar.

Estaba demasiado ocupado con su conejito como para comprender la preocupación de su abuela. Siempre fue un niño muy imaginativo, no le costaba fingir que su adorado muñeco podía hablar y que juntos vivían grandes aventuras.

Se sentó sobre la decolorada alfombra con un estampado de rombos del salón y puso en su regazo al peluche, jugando a coger sus orejas y estirarlas hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Sentado en una butaca se encontraba su abuelo, fumando como de costumbre su cigarro de marca barata y llenando la habitación de un humo asfixiante.

La anciana entró en el salón y abrió una ventana, quejándose de que el humo no era bueno para el niño. Su abuelo la ignoró completamente y puso el cigarro de nuevo entre sus arrugados labios, aspirando el humo y clavando sus ojos rasgados sobre el pequeño.

—¿No eres ya muy mayor para estar jugando con peluches? —le preguntó bruscamente, dejando que el humo se escapara de entre sus dientes y por su nariz.

ChangKyun le miró un momento solo para volver a jugar con su conejo. Siempre había pensado que ese anciano era un cascarrabias.

—¿Y por qué no respondes cuando se te pregunta? —Viendo que el niño no le iba a contestar, el anciano se irguió en la butaca y volvió a tomar otra calada—. ¿Es que estás sordo?

—Ya basta, no le hables así a tu nieto —le reprendió su abuela, apartando el humo con las manos. El anciano se quedó en silencio, paseando sus ojos desde su esposa hasta el pequeño, que todavía se negaba a mirarle o pronunciar palabra, inmerso en su propio mundo.

Volvió a recostarse sobre la butaca, dándole una última calada al cigarro y apoyando su bronceado y arrugado brazo a un lado.  

—Ese niño no es mi nieto.

Las pequeñas manos de ChangKyun dejaron de moverse unos instantes. A pesar de que su rostro no mostró expresión alguna, su corazón dolía. Apretó los dedos en su peluche y siguió jugando como si nada.

Nunca entendió por qué le había dicho esas palabras tan hirientes. Su abuela más tarde en la noche le había abrazado, asegurándole que el abuelo no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, que era el alcohol el que había hablado por él.

Esa noche no pudo dormir, preguntándose por qué su abuelo siempre se mostraba distante con él, o si había hecho algo malo para ganarse su odio. También fue la primera noche en la que se escapó, corriendo por los campos de té sin ningún rumbo, bajo el cielo rosado del amanecer.

Sus recuerdos estaban borrosos a partir de ahí. Había estado llorando y anheló que un agujero negro se lo tragase para así desaparecer y no volver a ver a su familia nunca más.

El si el destino le quiso conceder su deseo o no, era algo que su mente se negaba a recordar.

 

————— ♣ —————

 

Había sido un día largo de discusiones en la taberna para decidir cuál sería su próximo movimiento. Con Wonho herido y la invitación a palacio del rey, el plan original iba a tener que amoldarse a las nuevas circunstancias.

MinHyuk estaba receloso a que aceptasen ir a palacio y, aunque la decisión era de Wonho, la mirada de advertencia que le echó ChangKyun cuando se sacó el tema dejó en claro que todavía no se había decidido nada.

Finalmente, llegaron a la conclusión de que lo prioritario era intentar negociar de nuevo con HyungWon para obtener las marcas de la Guardia Roja falsas. Era muy urgente conseguirlas, porque sin ellas todo el plan y las preparaciones que habían llevado a cabo durante meses serían en vano.

En contra de lo que todo el mundo le aconsejaba, Wonho insistió en que iría él mismo al local de HyungWon en nombre de la rebelión y, por supuesto, ChangKyun viajaría con él. El líder se opuso en un principio, alegando que el sitio al que iban no era apropiado para él, pero ya se había hecho a la idea de que el humano siempre acababa haciendo lo que quería y al final cedió.

El abrazo de MinHyuk logró desertar un poco a ChangKyun un poco y que le dedicase una sonrisa cansada. Bajo los tímidos resquicios de sol del amanecer, Wonho y el humano estaban en los límites de la ciudad, despidiéndose de Ibrahaim, Ephraim y el sombrerero.

—Mantente a salvo, querido —susurró el pelirrojo, separándose de él con una gran tristeza en la mirada y dándole una caricia en la mejilla con sus dedos llenos de anillos. ChangKyun asintió apretando los labios, dejándole ver sus pequeños hoyuelos. MinHyuk soltó un grito ahogado ante esta visión y empezó a mascullar cosas como ‘es demasiado adorable’ y ‘¿por qué el estúpido conejo y no yo?’.

Wonho puso los ojos en blanco y le echó un vistazo a su reloj de bolsillo, estando al lado del viejo caballo gris que los gemelos les habían conseguido para realizar el viaje.

—No hay tiempo para esto —advirtió impaciente, recolocándose con su brazo sano la chaqueta que llevaba puesta por los hombros. MinHyuk le lanzó una mala mirada e, ignorando las orejas alzadas de Wonho en señal de molestia, le susurró un par de cosas más a ChangKyun. El pelinegro se rio por lo bajo y, tras despedirse de los gemelos, se agachó frente a SungWoo, que había estado correteando entre ellos hasta ese momento.

—Hasta pronto… —murmuró acariciándole su cabeza de pelaje pardo y canoso.

La liebre le miró con sus ojos oscuros y movió tímidamente su hocico de retorcidos bigotes antes de volver a correr, ganándose las risas de los gemelos y que MinHyuk la persiguiese para poder atraparla.

Wonho hizo el amago de ayudar a ChangKyun a subirse al caballo, pero su herida no se lo permitió y tuvo que observar con recelo cómo el sombrerero lo hacía en su lugar. Ignorando la ayuda de MinHyuk, el híbrido se subió al corcel haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo y se colocó sobre la silla, justo detrás del humano y agarrando la rienda con su mano izquierda, apoyándola sobre el muslo de ChangKyun.

A pesar de que Wonho solía acusarle de ser un cabezota, él mismo también lo era a su manera. Llevaba comportándose distante con él desde la discusión de aquel día, y aunque trataba de ocultarlo, era evidente que no se le daba bien esconder sus emociones.

No paraba de mirar con desconfianza a MinHyuk cada vez que se acercaba a ChangKyun y pegaba un bufido siempre que se tomaba confianzas con él. Su actitud le preocupaba y le confundía al mismo tiempo.

Cuando empezaron a avanzar por el camino de tierra y el frío aire de la mañana golpeó su cara, ChangKyun se giró como pudo para despedirse con la mano de los gemelos y de MinHyuk; no pudo evitar reírse cuando SungWoo se escapó de entre los brazos del sombrerero y corrió tras el caballo, obligándole a perseguirle de nuevo.

—¡Papá, vuelve aquí!

Su sonrisa se congeló y alzó las cejas al oír el grito de MinHyuk.

—¿Acaba de llamarle…? —murmuró volviendo a mirar al frente, notando el cuerpo de Wonho recolocándose en la silla y pegándose aún más a su espalda.

—Sí.

¿SungWoo era el padre de MinHyuk? Eso… no se lo esperaba.

—Yo… no lo sabía.

—No necesitabas saberlo. —Su corazón se le encogió en el pecho y fijó la vista en el cielo oscuro con tintes rosados en el horizonte. El aire frío se coló por sus pulmones, y se dio cuenta de lo duro que debió de ser para MinHyuk ver a su padre convertido en un animal, olvidándose de que un día fue un humano, olvidándose de su propio hijo. Como si Wonho le hubiese leído la mente, prosiguió explicándose con más suavidad esta vez—. No tienes que sentirte mal por MinHyuk… ya lo ha superado.

Habló muy cerca de su oído, y fue cada vez más consciente del brazo que rodeaba su torso para poder sostener la rienda.

—Pero aun así… debió de ser muy difícil para MinHyuk…

Wonho apretó la rienda de cuero y permaneció callado un rato. 

—Este mundo es así. Nos quitan lo que más queremos y esperan que no hagamos nada al respecto. Ahora estamos luchando por nuestros ideales, por ser libres, pero hay cosas que no se pueden evitar, y solo nos queda resignarnos.

Parecía que ese discurso lo había recitado y no lo había dicho sintiéndolo de verdad. Y eso le molestó: Wonho era una persona muy pasional, siempre hablando de la rebelión con fervor, con esperanza… entonces, ¿por qué sonaba tan frío de repente?

—Lo dices como si no tuvieras sentimientos.

Las palabras salieron de su boca en un murmullo, y fue el silencio lo que vino después. Los cascos del caballo repicaron contra la tierra, y relinchó sacudiendo su crin gris.

—No soy humano —respondió finalmente.

—¿Y eso implica que no tienes sentimientos?

ChangKyun recordó el beso que habían compartido hacía menos de dos días. Tal vez fuera fruto de un impulso, pero le había quedado claro que Wonho tenía sentimientos, y no solo eso, eran sentimientos arrolladores como un mar embravecido, tan apasionados, tan sofocantes, tan… humanos.

Casi sin darse cuenta, ChangKyun acarició la mano de Wonho que sostenía la rienda y pudo notar a su fuerte cuerpo tensarse. El híbrido no hizo ningún comentario, y en su lugar, le pasó su brazo herido por su cintura emitiendo un leve gruñido de dolor, abrazándole contra él.

—Wonho… —murmuró echando la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla en su hombro sano.

—¿Sí?

Pudo notar su aliento hacerle cosquillas en la oreja y cerró un momento los ojos.

—Me… haces sentir humano.

Los labios del híbrido rozaron suavemente su oreja y esta vez, cerró los párpados para no volver a abrirlos hasta un buen rato después, notando cómo el calor que el pecho de Wonho desprendía se propagaba por su cuerpo, la calidez extendiéndose en agradables ondas a través de sus músculos.

Wonho le había hecho ver que podía darle su corazón a alguien, haciéndole sentir cosas que jamás había experimentado. Le dio la esperanza de que algún día podría volver a casa con su padre, le dio la valentía para continuar luchando por sobrevivir, y también le había hecho ver la opresión de su mundo, sintiendo compasión por sus habitantes.

Le había hecho sentirse humano.

Ya no solo estaba en la rebelión por propia conveniencia, sino que ahora sentía que también lo estaba por los habitantes de aquel mundo, para liberarles, para devolverles la humanidad. Estaba por MinHyuk, estaba por SungWoo, estaba por su padre… estaba por Wonho.

Los colores rosas del cielo se fueron extendiendo hacia arriba, sobresaliendo por encima de las vastas montañas a las que se dirigían. Se parecía a aquel amanecer en el que ChangKyun se había escapado, con tan solo diez años.

_“Ese niño no es mi nieto.”_

Las palabras de su abuelo le habían dolido en su momento, pero ahora, ChangKyun no era aquel niño que había llorado en silencio aferrándose a su muñeco, sino que era un muchacho que estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a la muerte, que había aprendido a controlar su miedo… y que acababa de descubrir que también era capaz de sentir.

 

————— ♣ —————

 

ChangKyun acababa de bajar del caballo, adolorido por ir montado en su grupa, pero inmediatamente se había olvidado del dolor al contemplar el lugar al que habían tardado en llegar medio día. El sol se estaba ocultando tras el tejado de la edificación que tenían en frente, proyectando su sombra sobre la gran escalinata que daba a la puerta principal.

El lugar era igual a los templos que se podían encontrar en Boseong, con columnas de color rojo que sostenían su tejado curvado, y con muchas ventanas a los lados, talladas para dejar oberturas y pintadas de un azul intenso. Había unas letras doradas en la madera en las que se podía leer ‘La oruga azul’.

Wonho dejó atado el caballo a un árbol y empezó a subir la escalinata de piedra, seguido de ChangKyun. Se colocó su capucha como era costumbre antes de entrar a un sitio nuevo y, justo cuando las manos de Wonho se posaron sobre las puertas correderas con dos orugas doradas pintadas en su desconchada superficie, ChangKyun le tomó de la chaqueta.

El pelinegro sabía que se trataba de un burdel, se lo habían mencionado el día anterior cuando le hablaron del dueño, un supuesto contrabandista de marcas de la Guardia Roja, y no sabía qué esperarse.

—¿Qué… clase de persona es HyungWon?

Wonho suspiró negando con la cabeza y ni siquiera le miró cuando habló.

—Es como un maldito insecto.

Aquello no ayudó a calmar sus nervios y, cuando las puertas correderas se abrieron, los ojos de ChangKyun se pasearon por la estancia con sorpresa. Varias voces y una dulce música de cuerdas se podían oír a lo lejos, mientras que la habitación que les había dado la bienvenida estaba cálidamente iluminada por varios farolillos posados en el suelo.

Wonho se quitó los zapatos y los dejó en la entrada antes de acercarse a la mujer que estaba en el mostrador. ChangKyun le imitó y se colocó detrás de él, mirando tímidamente a la híbrida que tenía delante: su piel estaba cubierta de escamas de pez y unas aletas le sobresalían de sus mejillas húmedas. Las escamas se extendían por su cuello y bajaban hasta su pecho, escasamente cubierto por la bata de seda que llevaba.

Inmediatamente, apartó la vista al notar que la mujer le miraba, inspeccionándole con sus ojos negros y saltones. Wonho se inclinó sobre la mesa para decirle algo que ChangKyun no llegó a escuchar y, tras quedarse pensativa, salió del mostrador y les guio a través de la habitación contigua.

Tras la puerta corredera, el sitio estaba inundado por un humo rosa, cuyo olor dulce y a carbón le mareó nada más entrar. La estancia era muy grande, sostenida por dos filas de columnas rojas con varios sofás en el centro y llenos de gente; a un lado, una mujer mayor tocaba en el suelo un Gayageum, sus cuerdas vibrando y llenando el lugar de una agradable melodía.

A medida que avanzaban, un pequeño gemido llamó la atención de ChangKyun, dándose cuenta de que provenía de uno de los sofás. Un hombre con las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol besaba a una mujer también ataviada con una bata de seda, pero que estaba abierta, dejando a la vista parcialmente sus pechos.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron violentamente y dejó de mirar al instante. La gente estaba fumando narguile, susurrándose cosas al oído y riendo, o directamente estaban besándose sin ningún reparo. ChangKyun no quería mirar, pero no pudo evitar echar otro vistazo, esta vez viendo de reojo a un chico joven sentado en el regazo de otro, mientras le besaba el cuello con pereza.

Decir que ChangKyun estaba abochornado sería quedarse corto.

Su corazón iba a mil por hora, y cuando notó que Wonho apoyaba la mano en su espalda, pensó que aprovecharía el momento para burlarse de él, o que le diría algo como ‘no deberías haber venido’. Pero en su lugar, el peliblanco se mojó los labios con nerviosismo y ni se atrevió a mirarle: él también parecía estar avergonzado.

—HyungWon —llamó la mujer cuando deslizó la puerta corredora al fondo de la habitación—. Tienes visita.

Se oyeron unos murmullos en respuesta antes de que la híbrida se hiciese a un lado y les dejase pasar. Era una habitación pequeña de paredes rojas, con una ventana que dejaba que la luz del atardecer se colase por sus rendijas. Justo delante, había una mesa de patas muy cortas, y detrás había una persona sentada en el suelo, apoyando un codo sobre la madera y rodeado de una gran nube de humo rosáceo.

—Mirad a quién tenemos aquí —habló una voz adormilada. El humo se dispersó poco a poco y dejó ver al chico que tenían delante. Sus labios eran muy gruesos, sus ojos hinchados indicaban falta de sueño, y sus cabellos negros despeinados daban la impresión de que se acababa de levantar de una siesta.

—Ha pasado un tiempo —respondió Wonho con un suspiro. ChangKyun retrocedió un paso y se escondió parcialmente tras la ancha espalda del híbrido: parecía que HyungWon no se había dado cuenta de su presencia todavía.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de HyungWon antes de que fueran ocupados por la boquilla de la pipa de agua que estaba a su lado en el suelo. Inspiró cerrando los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que de su boca salieran pequeños anillos de humo.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —inquirió echándole un vistazo a unos papeles que tenía en la mesa, sin dejar de tomar caladas de la pipa y haciendo que el agua del aparato burbujease. Sus finos dedos se remangaron la fina bata de seda floreada que cubría sus delgados y pálidos brazos antes de continuar pasando los folios, el humo rosa escapándose por la comisura de sus labios.

Wonho tomó de la mano a ChangKyun y se sentó en uno de los dos sofás rojos que había a la izquierda. Después de que el peliblanco se quitara la chaqueta haciendo una mueca de dolor, ChangKyun agarró con la punta de sus dedos la manga de su camisa, sintiéndose intimidado por el lugar en el que estaban y por la presencia de HyungWon; notando su alteración, Wonho apoyó su mano en la rodilla del pequeño chico e inmediatamente se sintió más tranquilo y seguro.

—Unos compañeros míos ya vinieron hace un tiempo a hablar contigo —explicó Wonho.

HyungWon dejó de leer el papel y le miró a los ojos, sin sacar la boquilla de sus labios. Parecía estarle costando demasiado mantener los párpados abiertos.

—¿Te refieres a ese pelirrojo que no paraba de hablar? Había otro más… pero no le recuerdo. —Se sacó la boquilla y se relamió los labios con una mueca de asco—. Eran muy pesados —añadió con molestia. Entonces, metió la mano en la cazoleta de la pipa y sacó un trozo de carbón; después de intentar volver a quemarlo usando una cerilla y ver que no prendía, masculló una maldición y tiró la boquilla y el carbón a un lado.

El humo que danzaba por la habitación hacía que ChangKyun se sintiese cada vez más mareado y se frotó discretamente sus escocidos ojos mientras que Wonho seguía hablando.

—Vinieron aquí a pedirte un favor.

—Y tú vienes a pedírmelo otra vez —dijo HyungWon abriendo una caja pequeña de su mesa y sacando una bolsita llena de finas virutas rosas y marrones. Vertió el contenido sobre un fino papel y lo empezó a enrollar diestramente con sus pulgares, pasando su lengua por el borde antes de cerrarlo del todo.

—Necesitamos esas marcas —aclaró Wonho inclinándose hacia delante, dejando de posar su mano en la rodilla de ChangKyun y, en consecuencia, haciéndole sentirse más vulnerable y desprotegido.

HyungWon encendió el cigarro e inspiró con fuerza, dejando que sus pulmones de llenasen del tóxico humo. Cerró sus hinchados ojos y echó la fina nube gris hacia arriba, con una sonrisa extraña creciendo en sus labios.

—Ese niño huele a humano. —Ambos se crisparon por el comentario y HyungWon rio por lo bajo—. ¿De verdad pensaste que una mugrienta capa iba a tapar su olor? Te consideraba más inteligente, Wonho.

ChangKyun miró a Wonho sorprendido, que no levantaba la vista de sus rodillas.

_¿La capa era para cubrir mi olor? Pensaba que solo era para taparme la cara…_

El chico delgado tomó otra gran calada del cigarro que sostenía entre su dedo índice y corazón y se levantó, arrastrando la cola de su larga bata por el suelo hasta tomar asiento en el otro sofá, justo delante de ellos.

A pesar de que los ojos de ChangKyun picaban por la cantidad de humo acumulado en la habitación, pudo distinguir que los iris de HyungWon eran de un color verde intenso. Su pecho parcialmente descubierto dejaba entrever una piel rugosa y azul que descendían por su pálida piel hasta perderse en el interior de su prenda.

Los labios de HyungWon se fruncieron y echó el humo en dirección a la cara de ChangKyun, haciéndole toser en el proceso.

—¿Qué es lo que miras, niño humano? ¿Nunca habías visto un híbrido? —preguntó cruzando sus delgadas piernas y dándole un toquecito al cigarro para echar las cenizas al suelo.

ChangKyun apretó los dedos sobre sus rodillas, reuniendo el valor para mantener el contacto visual con esos ojos tan inquietantes. Carraspeó un poco y se mordió el labio antes de hablar.

—N…nosotros necesitamos las marcas de la Guardia Roja. Es muy urgente y… —Su explicación se vio interrumpida por un bostezo de HyungWon, que gesticuló con la mano para que siguiera hablando mientras se frotaba un ojo—… y no tenemos tiempo. Por eso, por favor…

El dueño del local parecía aburrido por su discurso, y la voz de ChangKyun fue bajando y bajando hasta desaparecer. Era obvio que así no iban a convencerle, por lo que Wonho tomó el relevo de la conversación.

—Solo nos queda un mes para la fiesta en palacio. Sin tu ayuda, no creo que podamos conseguir marcas falsas en ningún otro sitio. —HyungWon apoyó el codo en el antebrazo del sofá y siguió fumando sin prestarle mucha atención, lo cual solo sirvió para molestar a Wonho—. La libertad de todos los habitantes de nuestro mundo depende de ti. Te pido en nombre de todos ellos que nos prestes tu ayuda —insistió cada vez más tenso, sus orejas alzándose para apoyar el vigor de su discurso.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que HyungWon cerró los ojos y el humo se deslizó por su nariz y sus labios con delicadeza. Sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre los finos hilos de humo que desprendía su cigarro y los observó hipnotizado. Como si pudiera ver cosas en la habitación que le fascinaban y que nadie más era capaz de presenciar.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de fumar? —preguntó al aire, echando su cabeza hacia atrás con cansancio. El hecho de que hubiera ignorado completamente el discurso de Wonho hizo que su oreja izquierda temblara, y ambos se resignaron a escucharle—. Hace que todos mis problemas y preocupaciones desaparezcan. —Gesticuló con las manos mientras mascullaba un ‘pluf’—. Tú y tus amiguitos sois un problema para mí… y fumar me ayuda a ignorar vuestras súplicas y lloriqueos.

—Y por eso te dedicas al contrabando de marcas, porque no te gustan los problemas —contraatacó Wonho con ironía.

HyungWon entrecerró sus ojos hinchados: se notaba que no le gustó lo que dijo.

—Vendo marcas a los que las necesitan, no a los que pretenden matar al rey con ellas.

—¿Así que estás de su parte? —inquirió Wonho con recelo. HyungWon soltó una risa tapada por la calada que le dio al cigarro.

—Créeme, no me importaría ver la cabeza de KiHyun rodar por la plaza de la ciudad. Pero… soy lo que se podría considerar como ‘neutro’.

El humo del cigarro siguió danzando por la habitación, resintiendo los pulmones de ChangKyun en el proceso, el cual había dejado de escuchar la música que provenía de la sala contigua. La manera en la que los ojos verdes les observaban con desprecio, habiéndoles dicho ‘solo sois un problema para mí’, le recordó a su abuelo y a su estúpida condescendencia.

—¿Hay algo que podría hacerte cambiar de opinión? —preguntó Wonho tratando de ser paciente, mientras que el pecho de ChangKyun se llenaba de irritación y de impotencia al rememorar la imagen de su abuelo—. ¿Dinero?

—No estoy precisamente falto de dinero —respondió HyungWon mirando a su alrededor—. Este negocio va como la seda, todo el mundo busca compañía en mi local. —Tomó otra gran calada y sonrió astutamente antes de seguir hablando—. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, ¿verdad… Wonho?

La mandíbula del híbrido se tensó de repente y ninguna palabra salió de su garganta. ChangKyun le miró extrañado por el significado tras esas palabras, pero se alarmó aún más al ver que el hombro de Wonho había empezado a sangrar por debajo de la camisa blanca. El corte seguía estando abierto, y las vendas no habían ayudado mucho a sanarlo.

—No te alteres… no quiero que te desangres aquí mismo —rio HyunWon, echando las cenizas al suelo con diversión—. Hablando del tema… ¿sigues obsesionado con ese niño?

El rostro de Wonho se volvió vulnerable de repente. Sus orejas cayeron tras su cabeza y apretó los puños con fuerza. ChangKyun se dio cuenta de inmediato que se refería al niño que había conocido con catorce años, y supo que era un tema peligroso de sacar en la conversación.

Los labios de Wonho temblaron, haciendo el amago de hablar un par de veces y el pánico invadió a ChangKyun; no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, y se vio en la necesidad de intervenir antes de que Wonho estallase.

—Debe de haber algo que quieras —dijo el humano de repente, su corazón palpitando alterado—. Haremos lo que sea… lo que tú quieras.

Sus palabras por fin parecieron haber captado la atención de HyungWon más que su cigarro, el cual alzó una ceja con interés.

—¿Cómo te llamas, niño humano?

Wonho pareció haberse recompuesto rápidamente y fulminó con la mirada a HyungWon.

—Im… ChangKyun —respondió dudoso.

HyungWon se relamió sus gruesos labios antes de aspirar el cigarro, analizándole con una mirada que no le gustó nada. Parecía que estaba observando un trozo de carne que se iba a comer.

—Y dime, ChangKyun… ¿qué estaría un humano tan lindo como tú dispuesto a hacer por la rebelión?

Wonho le miró con advertencia, sabiendo que ChangKyun estaba a punto de cometer una imprudencia como de costumbre.

—Lo que sea —insistió, temblando al ver la sonrisa inquietante que su respuesta provocó en HyungWon.

La música en la habitación contigua cesó y se quedaron en silencio, mientras que el humo creaba ondas por la habitación. Una de las manos delgadas de HyungWon se alzó y le hizo una seña a ChangKyun para que se acercase.

El sentido común le gritaba que no lo hiciera, pero lo ignoró a él y a Wonho, acercándose al depredador mientras se bajaba la capucha con cautela. El peliblanco se irguió del sofá con el cuerpo tenso y, cuando HyungWon tiró del humano para sentarle en su regazo, sus orejas se alzaron y su pecho se llenó de furia incontenida.

ChangKyun estaba sentado de lado, agarrándose a los hombros de HyungWon y siendo observado con una intensidad arrolladora. La mano de la oruga sostenía su costado con poca fuerza, la suficiente para no dejarle caer y deslizó el humo de su boca en dirección contraria para no hacerle toser esta vez.

El olor a tabaco era tan abrumador que a ChangKyun le costó no hacer una mueca: su cabeza daba vueltas, y le costó enfocar las bonitas facciones de HyungWon.

—Relájate, Wonho. No es como si este niño fuese tuyo, ¿verdad? —habló HyungWon sin mirarle, concentrado en admirar al pequeño humano que estaba en su regazo. ChangKyun tragó saliva, todavía sin ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Wonho se había echado una mano a su sangrante hombro, costándole a horrores quedarse sentado y no hacer nada. Dedicándole una última mirada al humano, HyungWon pegó un sonoro silbido, solo para que unos segundos después apareciese la misma híbrida de antes, haciéndole una reverencia en señal de respeto.

—Nuestros invitados se van a quedar unos días a descansar. Haz que le cosan esa herida a Wonho.

El híbrido le observó con recelo, luchando por mantener la calma y apretando inconscientemente su herida.

—Nosotros no nos vamos a…

—Sí que lo haréis. Al fin y al cabo, os estoy dando más tiempo para hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Las frías palabras de HyungWon vinieron acompañadas de una calada de su cigarro y un apretón en el costado de ChangKyun. Viendo que Wonho seguía sin querer marcharse, el humano le miró suplicante, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

_Wonho, por favor… vete._

Los ojos oscuros de Wonho se abrieron ligeramente, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba presenciando. Finalmente, le echó una de sus típicas miradas de ‘ya hablaremos’ y cedió a irse con la híbrida, caminando lentamente y mirando hacia atrás una última vez antes de que la puerta corredera se cerrase entre ellos.

Le enardecía el haber dejado a ChangKyun con esa sucia oruga. No podía permitir que le hiciese nada, y mucho menos que le pusiese sus manos encima. Simplemente no podía soportarlo.

Se había prometido hacer cualquier cosa por la rebelión. Pero no sabía que mantener su palabra iba a ser tan difícil.


	11. Frágil refugio

_La liberación de nuestro pueblo es mi objetivo, la ruptura de las cadenas que nos atan es mi misión y la lucha por nuestra salvación en mi destino. Aunque al final viva o muera, aunque toda esperanza se pierda, nuestra alianza nos conducirá hasta la paz y la verdad eternas._

_Mataré por la rebelión. Y moriré por la rebelión._

Wonho siguió repitiendo mentalmente los votos que había pronunciado con dieciocho años recién cumplidos junto a su amigo MinHyuk, otro joven inconformista que, al igual que él, soñaba con un mundo liberado de las cadenas esclavas que KiHyun y su madre habían impuesto tan cruelmente. Recitó esas palabras una y otra vez mientras escribía en un pequeño pergamino en su habitación; estaba sentado bajo la ventana cuyas rendijas formaban patrones de estilo oriental y por las cuales se filtraban los rayos de sol de la mañana, sus rodillas flexionadas encima del banco y sus pies descalzos notando la calidez de la madera.

A cada palabra que escribía, su hombro cosido y vendado se resentía más y más, pero pudo aguantar el dolor mordiéndose el labio. Ya llevaban en ‘La oruga azul’ tres días, y necesitaba informar a MinHyuk y los demás de la situación.

Sabía que HyungWon tenía las mejores y prácticamente las únicas marcas falsas que quedaban en el mercado negro, y debía aprovechar la oportunidad que les había brindado para intentar convencerle de que se las vendiese a un precio razonable. Pero no tenía planeado que ChangKyun entrase en ese precio.

Una pequeña voz en su cabeza le gritaba que se fueran de allí, que tal vez podría encontrar marcas falsas en otro sitio, aunque fuese prácticamente imposible.  

No. Debían quedarse para conseguir las marcas. Ya quedaba menos de un mes para la fiesta en palacio, y sin esas marcas, todo habría sido en vano.

_Pero ChangKyun está con él... HyungWon le habrá puesto sus manos encima, quién sabe lo que estarán haciendo en su habitación…_

Recordó cómo los había visto caminar juntos por los pasillos de las habitaciones del piso de arriba, y cómo se había dedicado a permanecer encerrado en su dormitorio después de aquello. Había estado evitando a ChangKyun todo el rato, comportándose como un niño pequeño que no quería admitir sus sentimientos y que se refugiaba en sus métodos infantiles.

Wonho ni siquiera compartía habitación con ChangKyun como lo habían hecho en la posada, y eso le molestaba.

Seguro que había sido cosa de la maldita oruga.

¿La táctica que ChangKyun estaba empleando para convencer a HyungWon era acostarse con él? Lo dudaba, el mocoso no era estúpido, no podía pensar que así podría persuadirle... ¿o sí?

Ese mero pensamiento hizo que una rabia desconocida naciera en su pecho y que apretase la pluma entre sus dedos. _“No es como si el niño fuese tuyo”_ había dicho HyungWon, y estaba en lo cierto. Él y ChangKyun no eran nada, solo se habían besado por un impulso, no sabían lo que estaban haciendo…

Cuando bajó la mirada al pergamino que tenía apoyado en sus rodillas cubiertas por unos pantalones blancos de lino, comprobó que había empezado a escribir palabras incoherentes y torcidas. El papel fue arrugado con rabia y tirado al suelo, siendo sustituido por otro bien redactado y que fue el que un pequeño pájaro de plumas pardas llevó atado en su cuello para volar con él hasta Neongjang.

Después de que el ave se deslizó de entre sus dedos pálidos y se alejó de la ventana azul, perdiéndose en la lejanía, Wonho apoyó los brazos en el marco y se quedó mirando el cielo, cerrando los ojos cuando una brisa entró en la habitación, peinando su cabello y orejas hacia atrás.

El agradable viento se coló por la bata de seda verde que cubría su pecho y suspiró, fijándose que, en la parte trasera del edificio a la que daba su ventana, había unos jardines de arbustos llenos de flores, con caminos de tierra atravesando la bonita vegetación.

Puede que lo que necesitara fuera dar un paseo para despejarse.

Justo entonces, un suave gemido masculino hizo que alzase una oreja y mirase a la pared de la habitación contigua. Cuando un grito ahogado de otro hombre acompañó al sonido mientras se oía el crujido de una cama, su oreja izquierda tembló y apartó la vista sin saber qué hacer, lamiéndose los labios con nerviosismo y notando que su corazón había dado un vuelco.

Definitivamente necesitaba salir de allí.

 

————— ♣ —————

 

—Solo quería ver la reacción de ese conejo. —Había explicado HyungWon con tranquilidad, fumando un cigarro y caminando a su lado. Esa fue su excusa para explicar el por qué le había sentado en su regazo delante de Wonho.

En los tres días que llevaban en aquel lugar, ChangKyun se dio cuenta de que HyungWon era una persona muy solitaria. Cuando el humano cayó sobre el regazo de la oruga, siendo observado como si fuese un trozo de carne, lo último que esperaba del híbrido que le había recordado a su odioso abuelo es que terminase siendo su amigo.

Su principal intención era conseguir convencerle de que les vendiese las marcas. Sabía que las palabras inspiradoras de por qué debía ayudarles en la rebelión no servirían de nada, así que se dedicó a observarle, y a intentar entenderle.

Las largas conversaciones que mantuvieron a lo largo de ese tiempo le hicieron ver su naturaleza nómada e independiente; HyungWon había viajado a muchos lugares diferentes, siempre visitando solo las ciudades y los rincones más inhóspitos del País de las maravillas.

Era increíble que hubiese ido a tantos sitios siendo tan joven.  A no ser que HyungWon aparentase mucha menos edad de la que en realidad tenía, los viajes que había realizado eran los que él soñaba rememorar haber hecho en toda una vida.

Desde las impresionantes cataratas al sur del país, hasta las zonas casi desérticas al oeste, HyungWon había recorrido cada centímetro de aquel mundo. Y aquello se reflejaba en muchas de las decoraciones y suvenires que se podían admirar en su pintoresco local.

—Y dime, niño humano… ¿cómo es tu mundo?

ChangKyun pensó en una respuesta mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la enorme edificación, fijándose en que en la pared de madera había colgada una máscara de porcelana con grandes cuernos sobresaliendo de su cabeza.

—Es… muy distinto a este.

HyungWon se rio mientras le daba una calada a su cigarro, cerrando sus hinchados ojos para disfrutar del humo que inundó sus pulmones.

—¿De verdad? Siempre me imaginé el mundo de los humanos igual de… —Hizo una pausa en la que ambos de detuvieron mientras que una sonrisa se formaba en los labios del híbrido—… caótico.

Eso le dio que pensar a ChangKyun, que bajó la mirada hacia sus pies descalzos. Solo había comparado lo superficial entre ambos mundos: por fuera, puede que fuesen muy diferentes. Los bosques coloridos, la luna azulada, las costumbres de la gente y sus rasgos zoomórficos… todo aquello era algo completamente nuevo. Pero en el fondo, ambas realidades sufrían por lo mismo.

La opresión de la gente frente a un mal mayor era muy similar a la que había en su mundo, las guerras seguían siendo las mismas, el terror y el miedo seguían estando ahí…

—Creo que no son tan distintos después de todo… —admitió ChangKyun, retomando el paso. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar hasta un amplio balcón de madera roja donde se podían admirar los jardines que decoraban el patio trasero.

La brisa de la mañana era agradable, y cerró los ojos cuando sintió que acariciaba su rostro. La holgada camisa blanca y los pantalones de lino blancos que HyungWon le solía prestar a sus clientes hondearon con el viento, y apoyó ambas manos en la barandilla notando al híbrido colocarse a su lado para seguir fumando con tranquilidad.

—¿Cómo acabaste siendo así?

HyungWon apoyó los antebrazos en la barandilla y se rio por la pregunta, soltando el humo para que se perdiese en el ambiente.

—Ya te lo dije, las personas ‘neutras’ como yo no tenemos motivos para oponer resistencia —explicó echando las cenizas de su cigarro por el balcón—. La única petición que le hice a la reina cuando me transformó fue que no le hiciese nada a mi bonita cara —añadió divertido.

ChangKyun se rio con él, pero fue una risa seca, porque sabía que en el fondo no era un tema agradable de recordar. Y, aun así, quería saber más.

—¿Y cómo… fue? Quiero decir, ¿qué se siente cuando te transforman?  

Tras tomar una larga calada, HyungWon cerró los ojos, perdiendo la sonrisa y fijando sus ojos verdes en el cielo de la mañana.

—Es como renacer. —ChangKyun frunció el ceño, tratando de entender el significado tras sus palabras—. ¿Conoces la sensación… de haber sido despojado de algo muy preciado? ¿Algo… demasiado importante para ti?

Inmediatamente, la imagen de aquel chico llamándole Daniel y esperándole con los brazos abiertos inundó su mente; apretó los dedos en la barandilla, permaneciendo en silencio. Sentía que alguien le había arrebatado aquella memoria tan preciada y que su mente solo podía recordar a fragmentos, como si la hubieran arrancado de su ser, dejándole incompleto. 

—Cuando te transforman… es como sentir que te arrebatan la identidad. Todo lo que eres. Todo lo que creías ser. Todo… se esfuma.

Sus ojos verdes se perdieron en el humo que su cigarro desprendía, mientras que el humano se sumía en sus propios pensamientos. ChangKyun recordó cómo Wonho le había confesado que ya no se acordaba de su nombre, y en lo mucho que deseaba poder hacérselo recordar, poder devolverle una pequeña parte de la humanidad que le habían arrebatado.

_¿La transformación le habría dolido? ¿Wonho habría sufrido todo eso… estando solo?_

—¿Dolió? —preguntó casi en un susurro.

—…Fue el dolor más intenso que he experimentado nunca.

ChangKyun sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho y notó a su garganta estrecharse; su corazón quería desahogarse en lágrimas, pero se contuvo y solo cerró los párpados. No era capaz de soportar la imagen de Wonho sufriendo… simplemente no podía.

Permanecieron así un buen rato, hasta que el sol fue cubierto por unas nubes, y el cigarro de HyungWon se acabó consumiendo con el pasar de los minutos. Estaban a punto de irse, cuando el pelinegro se fijó que, entre los arbustos de los jardines, Wonho caminaba con las orejas escondidas tras su cabeza. Iba pasando su mano por las flores, como siempre hacía cuando creía que nadie le veía, y su piel blanquecina resplandecía bajo la escasa luminosidad que las nubes permitían que hubiese en el ambiente.

Fue entonces cuando ChangKyun se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de que Wonho no se considerase una buena persona, era hermoso tanto por dentro como por fuera.

—Mirad quién ha salido a dar un paseo —comentó HyungWon recuperando su sonrisa somnolienta y apretando el cigarro en su puño, provocando que se consumiera del todo. ChangKyun suspiró y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus antebrazos, perdiéndose en la bonita imagen de Wonho paseando frente a sus ojos. HyungWon lo observó de reojo mientras metía los restos de su cigarro en el bolsillo de su bata de seda y sacaba otro que ya había preparado antes.

—Yo también estuve enamorado una vez —explicó tras encender el cigarro con una cerilla e inspirar el humo rosáceo que desprendía—. Esa mujer fue un terrible error.

El primero impulso de ChangKyun fue negar que estuviese enamorado, pero la mirada astuta que le dedicó HyungWon le indicó que ninguna excusa serviría para esconder lo evidente.

—Yo… —masculló con un suspiro—… no sé qué hacer.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir… que no sé lo que siento.

Por algún motivo, HyungWon le inspiraba la confianza suficiente para confesarle sus sentimientos arrolladores y confusos por Wonho. Enterró su barbilla en sus brazos, sin ser capaz de dejar de mirar al híbrido que ahora alzó sus orejas blancas mientras cerraba los ojos, disfrutando del escaso sol.

—No estoy seguro de lo que siento, y tampoco sé… lo que le pasa a él por la cabeza. —HyungWon le escuchó pensativo, dándole caladas a su cigarro. ChangKyun también recordó cómo la oruga había dejado caer que Wonho ya había estado antes en su local: ¿se habría acostado con una chica o chico que trabajaba allí? ¿Cómo serían las personas con las que había estado anteriormente? ¿Wonho se habría enamorado… alguna vez?

—¿Cómo es estar con él? —preguntó HyungWon tras pegar un largo bostezo.

ChangKyun le miró extrañado.

—¿Qué…?

—¿Cómo te sientes cuando estás con él? Descríbemelo —aclaró HyungWon, inclinando el cuello hacia atrás, haciendo pequeños anillos de humo con la boca cuando vio que ChangKyun se quedaba callado.

El humano pasó un dedo por las líneas de la madera, pensando en una respuesta que darle.

—No sé… —masculló frunciendo los labios. Wonho seguía caminando frente a ellos, sin ser consciente de que estaba siendo observado, y se sentó en un banco de piedra entre la vegetación. ChangKyun se sentía como si volviese a tener diez años, y estuviese espiando a su primer amor escondido en las plantas de té. Su corazón, que en aquel entonces deseaba vivir un amor inocente, ahora anhelaba algo semejante, pero que iba mucho más allá de lo que su yo de la niñez jamás pudo haber llegado a experimentar.

Ahora, quería un amor mucho más maduro, más pasional. Quería comprenderle, protegerle tal y como él le había protegido antes, compartir su dolor y ser la persona en la que se apoyara en momentos de necesidad. Él solo… quería estar con Wonho.

—Me siento… Es como, como si… —trató de hablar con torpeza, toqueteándose uno de los aros que llevaba en las orejas—. Es difícil de explicar. Solo sé… que me siento bien —finalizó con un suspiro. HyungWon se rio por lo bajo y se remangó su bata de seda, observando al humano frustrado por no poder definir sus sentimientos—. Me gustaría… no sé, poder estar más tiempo con él.

—¿Te gustaría besarle? —ChangKyun abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó mudo ante la pregunta tan directa—. Sé honesto —añadió HyungWon, fascinado por la sensibilidad de ChangKyun a un tema tan inocente como los besos.

—Y…yo…

—Si no me respondes, asumiré que es un sí.

El humano soltó un suspiró frustrado y escondió su cara entre sus brazos.

—Supongo…

—¿Lo supones? Con esa actitud no vas a llegar a ninguna parte. —ChangKyun soltó un bufido y miró de reojo a HyungWon con fastidio, que fumaba tranquilamente—. ¿Y dices que quieres volver a tu mundo? Niño humano… si eres tan indeciso, te aseguro que te quedarás aquí para siempre. Si no mueres antes, claro.

—No soy indeciso.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió escéptico—. Entonces, ¿por qué no me cuentas más detalladamente lo que sientes por Wonho?

Esa oruga era verdaderamente molesta.

—Ya te lo dije… no lo sé, ¿vale? —HyungWon alzó una ceja—. Yo… puede que me guste —admitió rápidamente, sintiéndose presionado por los ojos verdes que le observaban con diversión.

—Te gusta… bueno, ya es algo. Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que te acostarías con él? —Las mejillas de ChangKyun se sonrojaron violentamente y el humo salió entrecortadamente de los labios de HyungWon por su risa—. Lo siento, solo tenía curiosidad. Si tienes alguna duda en esos temas, siempre me puedes preguntar a mí, o a cualquiera de mis maravillosos empleados. Estaremos más que encantados de ayudarte —añadió lentamente, inclinándose un poco hacia él.

ChangKyun apartó la vista, apretando los labios para suprimir el rubor de su rostro. La oruga le dio una palmadita en el hombro y le dijo una última cosa antes de marcharse.

—Sabes… hoy hace un día espléndido para dar un paseo, ¿no crees?

Giró el cuello hacia él, pero ya se había marchado por el pasillo, arrastrando su bata de flores tras él y dejando un rastro de humo. Suspiró y volvió a bajar la mirada hacia los jardines, notando cómo su corazón se aceleraba por los nervios de volver a ver a Wonho.

Los últimos tres días, el híbrido había estado evitándole, dando media vuelta siempre que le veía o torciendo la cara cuando intentaba acercarse. Sabía que estaba enfadado porque pensaba que no podría convencer a HyungWon, y también porque se negaba a ir a palacio tal y como KiHyun les había pedido.

Quizás lo mejor sería hablar con él del tema.

Y así fue como ChangKyun finalmente se decidió a bajar, nervioso por entablar una conversación con Wonho después de tres días. Sin ni siquiera molestarse en calzarlos, sus pies caminaron por el camino de tierra, rodeando el edificio hasta llegar a los jardines; en cuanto oyó sus pisadas acercarse, el híbrido alzó las orejas y abrió los ojos, solo para apartar la vista inmediatamente.

ChangKyun se detuvo frente al banco y dudó momentáneamente antes de sentarse a su lado, sin saber qué decir ni hacer, pero aliviado de que Wonho no se hubiese levantado y marchado de allí. Apoyó las manos en la piedra caliente del banco, notando la áspera superficie en su piel; suspiró y, viendo que el peliblanco no estaba dispuesto a iniciar la conversación, se dedicó a imitarle y a cerrar los ojos, dejando que los tímidos rayos de sol acariciasen su rostro.

—¿Hoy no me vas a ignorar? —Solo se oyó el piar de unos pájaros que volaban por el cielo y la música lejana que provenía del interior del local. ChangKyun se fijó en sus blancas manos, apoyadas en su regazo, y en las venas que las recorrían para distraerse con algo y no pensar en lo mucho que le dolía que no le hablase—. ¿Estás enfadado?

Su murmullo pareció haber conseguido tambalear un poco el muro que Wonho había construido entre ellos y bajó un poco las orejas. Ambos se miraron por fin tímidamente, con miedo a encararse el uno al otro.

—Mocoso, yo…

La voz del híbrido se perdió con la brisa de la mañana, y nunca llegó a pronunciar el resto de la frase.

—Sé… que debes pensar que no podré convencer a HyungWon. —La mención de la oruga hizo que Wonho se tensase de inmediato, y ChangKyun sintió la urgencia de explicarse—. Pero creo que podremos conseguir las marcas, solo necesito un poco más de tiempo y…

—¿Tiempo para qué? ¿Para estar con él?

ChangKyun se quedó momentáneamente mudo por la brusca pregunta del híbrido, el cual inmediatamente suspiró arrepintiéndose de su desacertada elección de palabras.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

—Solo… estoy preocupado —admitió Wonho jugando con sus manos—. No me fío de HyungWon —añadió con mayor convencimiento.

—Es mi amigo —explicó ChangKyun bajando la voz, pasando sus pies distraídamente sobre la tierra. Wonho suspiró con frustración.

—Ese es el problema. No entiendo qué pretendes hacer jugando a los amiguitos con ese insecto, ¿de verdad piensas que no quiere algo más de ti? —El discurso de Wonho era cada vez más acalorado, pero ChangKyun había aprendido a manejarle, y en vez de encogerse en el sitio, mantuvo el contacto visual y escuchó en silencio—. ¿En serio crees que nos dará las marcas sin ofrecerle nada a cambio?

Sabía que Wonho estaba preocupado de verdad, y que trataba de hacerle entender que HyungWon no les daría las marcas tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, estaba convencido de que no era una persona retorcida que se negaría en rotundo a colaborar con ellos por siempre. Simplemente tenían que pedírselo de la manera adecuada, tomándose tiempo para inclinar la balanza de su neutralidad hacia la causa de la rebelión.

—Solo tienes que confiar en mí —respondió ChangKyun con determinación. La risa irónica de Wonho no le hizo echarse atrás—. Tú me hiciste la misma pregunta no hace mucho…

—Y me quedó claro que no confías en mí —masculló el híbrido sin mirarle. ChangKyun se había negado a ir al palacio, incluso cuando Wonho se lo había pedido expresamente, y ahora se sentía mal por ello.

—Sí lo hago —insistió tocando suavemente su mano, buscando su mirada—. Después de todo, eres mi amigo. —Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sabiendo que esa palabra no era exactamente la que definía su relación, y al cabo de un rato, el cuerpo del híbrido dejó de estar tenso. Antes de que se diera cuenta, el pulgar de Wonho estaba acariciando el dorso de su mano como solía hacer siempre: era una caricia que se estaba volviendo familiar. Fue entonces cuando ChangKyun inspiró el aire de la mañana y se decidió a seguir hablando—. Iré contigo a palacio.

Se había dado cuenta de que, para pedir la confianza de Wonho, primero tenía que darle la suya. Seguía estando reticente a hacer precisamente lo que el rey quería, pero al fin y al cabo, Wonho era el líder de la rebelión, y si él creía que debían ir allí, entonces ChangKyun le seguiría y le apoyaría.

Wonho le miró sorprendido, abriendo sus labios y dejando de acariciarle.

—Por eso te pido que confíes en mí también, solo… dame un poco más de tiempo, ¿vale? —Todavía había un resquicio de desconfianza en la mirada de Wonho, y tuvo que darle un apretón en la mano—. Le convenceré, no te preocupes.

—No tenemos tiempo —argumentó el peliblanco, tragándose su frustración.

—Lo conseguiremos.

En realidad, ChangKyun no estaba seguro de poder conseguirlo, pero debía de auto-convencerse de que sería capaz de hacerlo. Sus manos no se separaron, y Wonho suspiró antes de apretar sus labios rosados y asentir, provocando que el humano sonriese mostrando sus hoyuelos.

Acababan de intercambiar un voto de confianza, como si hubiesen roto una barrera invisible que impedía que se entendieran del todo y cuyo derrumbamiento permitía que por fin se vieran el uno al otro, mirándose a los ojos por primera vez.

El tímido roce entre sus manos siguió estando ahí, aunque ahora estuviesen caminando el uno junto al otro, paseando por los caminos del jardín llenos de arbustos, repletos de flores lilas y blancas que ChangKyun identificó como orquídeas.

—Wonho —le llamó distraídamente; sus dedos meñiques se estaban rozando, mientras que con la otra mano el híbrido acariciaba las flores.

—¿Hm?

—Echo de menos tus clases… —dijo en un murmullo, haciendo un puchero con sus labios.

Wonho se rio suavemente en respuesta, enternecido por su infantil gesto.

—Mientras siga teniendo el hombro así, no creo que podamos retomarlas, mocoso. —ChangKyun le miró el brazo, y se fijó en que las vendas le cruzaban el pecho para una mayor sujeción. La culpa se asentó en su estómago y apartó el rostro, sabiendo que Wonho estaba en aquella condición por su culpa.

—Espero… que te recuperes pronto —admitió tímidamente, intentando distraerse con las plantas de su lado. Wonho se detuvo un momento; su oreja izquierda tembló y carraspeó nervioso, retomando el paso mirando al suelo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en un rato, notando cómo la atmósfera había cambiado, y cada vez eran más conscientes de los accidentales roces de sus manos.

El híbrido sacó el reloj del bolsillo de su bata de seda para mirarlo de vez en cuando, siempre que sus ojos no estaban ocupados admirando los grandes árboles que rodeaban los jardines y las bonitas flores que decoraban la vegetación, tratando de evitar al niño que tenía al lado.

ChangKyun giró el cuello hacia él con curiosidad y se rio por lo bajo, llamando la atención de Wonho.

—¿…Qué?

—Nada… es solo que me acabo de acordar de una cosa —explicó inspirando el agradable aire, mirando al cielo. Wonho dejó de caminar, con recelo en sus ojos y ChangKyun se giró, habiendo avanzado unos pasos más que él.

—¿Qué cosa?

ChangKyun se aproximó con una divertida idea en su mente y extendió una mano hacia él.

—Te lo diré, pero solo si me dejas cogerlo —dijo alzando las cejas y señalando con la barbilla el reloj de Wonho. Inmediatamente, el híbrido lo puso detrás de su espalda y retrocedió un paso, haciendo evidente que era un objeto tremendamente preciado para él. Una parte de ChangKyun pensó que quizás le estaba pidiendo demasiado, al fin y al cabo, todavía estaban aprendiendo a confiar el uno en el otro, pero aun así no perdió su sonrisa y dio un paso hacia él sin bajar su mano.

—Mocoso… —le llamó con advertencia.

El humano avanzó otro paso y Wonho bajó sus orejas, como si se sintiese amenazado.

—¿Por favor? —insistió con la mayor delicadeza que pudo—. Antes ya me dejaste tocarte las orejas… —añadió al ver la reticencia del mayor a ceder ante él.

—Eso… te dije que no volvería a pasar. —ChangKyun se rio por el nerviosismo de su voz y bajó su mano lentamente, esperando que con el pasar de los segundos Wonho acabase cediendo.

Wonho siguió escondiendo su reloj tras él, y entonces, al pelinegro se le ocurrió otra idea y se quitó el aro plateado que llevaba en su oreja derecha, ofreciéndoselo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Qué te parece si hacemos un intercambio? —El híbrido frunció el ceño por su propuesta—. Esto es muy preciado para mí, me costó años convencer a mi padre para que me dejara llevarlos.

Wonho miró el pendiente, y después a sus ojos con una expresión derrotada, sabiendo que era imposible razonar con el chico humano. Tras soltar un suspiro pesado, los dedos pálidos cogieron el aro y lo metieron en el bolsillo de su bata verde, el vacío en la mano de ChangKyun siendo ocupado por las frías cadena y carcasa del reloj.

Con curiosidad e intentando suprimir una sonrisa, ChangKyun acarició su superficie llena de remates dorados, libre de abolladuras o cualquier desperfecto, y lo abrió. Las finas agujas danzaban por encima de los números curvados que indicaban las horas, provocando un delicado sonido casi inaudible. Era igual al que había en la tienda de su padre, pero totalmente nuevo y en perfecto estado.

Cuando pasó un pulgar por encima del cristal, deseó poder saber por qué aquel reloj era tan valioso para Wonho.

—Ahora dime de qué te acordaste.

Retomaron el paseo y ChangKyun siguió acariciando el reloj sin apartar la vista de sus agujas.

—Yo trabajo… —empezó a explicar, dándose cuenta de lo lejano que parecían los recuerdos de su mundo—… trabajaba en la tienda de antigüedades de mi padre. Vivíamos en un pueblo muy pequeño, y casi siempre venían los mismos clientes a la tienda. La mayoría eran gente mayor —añadió con una risita. Wonho atendió a su discurso con interés, ya que era la primera vez que ChangKyun hablaba de su mundo—. Pero, un día vino un chico joven, y me preguntó si teníamos relojes de bolsillo.

A medida que seguía hablando, ChangKyun se perdía en sus recuerdos y su voz iba bajando; todavía seguía sin encontrarle una explicación al por qué ese chico y Wonho eran tan parecidos.

—Solo teníamos uno en la tienda, y era igual a este —explicó casi en un murmullo. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que habían empezado a caminar más lentamente hasta que se detuvieron. ChangKyun por fin miró al híbrido, comparando sus facciones con las de la persona a la que le había vendido el reloj—. Y ese chico… era muy parecido a ti.

Por un momento, el tic tac del reloj pareció intensificarse e ir al unísono con su corazón. Ambos se observaban en silencio, la expresión de Wonho denotando confusión, mientras que la de ChangKyun era de revelación, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo importante.

—¿Cómo es posible? —inquirió Wonho desasosegado.

—No lo sé… —respondió, dándose cuenta de que el brillo en los ojos oscuros de Wonho era diferente al de los ojos de aquel chico. ¿De verdad era posible que hubiera dos personas tan parecidas en dos mundos distintos?—. Primero pensé que era producto de mi imaginación, que todo esto era un sueño… pero este mundo es real. Y vosotros dos… ambos sois reales. Porque tú nunca has estado en mi mundo, ¿verdad?

Wonho negó pensativo.

—Nunca he ido al mundo de los humanos.

—Por eso pensé… ¿y si hay dos personas iguales en cada mundo?

—¿Iguales? —repitió Wonho, mientras que ChangKyun alzaba la vista hacia las nubes, como observando el mundo lejano del que provino.

—Eso querría decir que a lo mejor hay otro yo… en esta realidad.

Ninguno dijo nada hasta después de un rato, considerando aquella posibilidad, y sopesando las consecuencias de su verosimilitud.

—No creo que sea así.

ChangKyun le miró sorprendido por su convencimiento.

—¿Por qué?

Wonho sonrió y se acercó a él, inclinándose sobre su rostro y poniéndole nervioso.

—Porque es imposible que haya otro mocoso igual a ti. —ChangKyun frunció el ceño por la sonrisa burlona en sus labios, tragándose las ganas de pegarle por su condición de herido—. Y si es así… este mundo está condenado.

—¿Eso crees? —inquirió sin apartarse de él, notando su agradable olor a vainilla. Wonho bajó un segundo la mirada hacia sus labios y su sonrisa se ensanchó—. ¿Preferirías no haberme conocido?

La pregunta quedó en el aire, el cual se hacía cada vez más denso conforme pasaban los segundos. La cercanía de Wonho no le dejaba respirar con normalidad, como si su presencia estuviese absorbiéndole, quitándole el oxígeno de sus pulmones y disparando el pulso de su corazón. La burla en su sonrisa desapareció, y fue reemplazada por una más pequeña y sincera.

—Sería demasiado aburrido sin ti.

Esas palabras le hicieron suprimir una sonrisa y apretó los labios. De alguna forma, era como si le hubiera dicho ‘te necesito’, y aquello le hizo inexplicablemente feliz. Justo cuando pensó que iba a besarle, los ojos de Wonho se desviaron hacia el reloj que sostenía en su mano y la diversión cruzó su rostro de nuevo. ChangKyun se adelantó a sus planes y, cuando el híbrido trató de arrebatárselo, fue más rápido que él y lo escondió tras su espalda.

—Eso es jugar sucio —dijo ChangKyun retrocediendo unos pasos.

—Tú también eres un tramposo, ¿recuerdas? —contraatacó el peliblanco.

ChangKyun alzó el reloj sosteniéndolo por la cadena y lo balanceó delante de las narices del híbrido, tratando de molestarle, y consiguiendo su propósito. Wonho volvió a intentar quitárselo, pero le esquivó de nuevo mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba más y más.

—Demasiado lento.

Ambos siguieron así hasta acabar corriendo por los jardines como dos niños pequeños, Wonho persiguiendo a ChangKyun para recuperar su preciado reloj, y también atrapar al escurridizo chico que no dejaba de reírse.

Ninguno de los dos se fijó en que en el balcón volvía a estar el dueño del local, observándolo todo mientras fumaba el quinto cigarro de la mañana. HyungWon inspiró con fuerza el humo y sonrió; a pesar de que aquel mundo había sido sumido en la violencia y en la crueldad, estaba presenciando un pequeño milagro, materializado en el refugio inocente e infantil que aquella pintoresca pareja había construido.

Era cuanto menos curioso…

HyungWon se fijó en el cielo, y más allá pudo ver que, sobre la ciudad de Nongjang, unas nubes negras encapotaban el cielo, cubriéndolo en un manto de oscuridad que se acercaba poco a poco hacia ellos.

Unas risas lejanas provinieron de ChangKyun cuando Wonho le agarró del brazo y le atrajo hacia él, abrazándolo por la espalda e intentando quitarle el reloj. Aquellos dos no se habían dado cuenta, pero su refugio era muy frágil, y se avecinaba una implacable tormenta.

Y esa tormenta se llamaba KiHyun.

 

————— ♣ —————

 

Atravesando el cielo y, bajo la lluvia que cubría la ciudad de Nongjang, el pájaro pardo que llevaba el mensaje atado al cuello volaba batiendo sus pequeñas alas, es busca de un establecimiento en cuyo rótulo de madera se podía leer ‘The twins’.

Se posó en la parte de fuera de la buhardilla y dio varios toques al cristal con su pico, llamando la atención del chico que perseguía a la frenética liebre que corría por debajo de la mesa del desván.

—¡SungWoo, estate quieto! —dijo MinHyuk con cansancio, volviendo a ponerse de pie y mirando hacia la ventana. Inmediatamente recobró la sonrisa y se apresuró a abrir la buhardilla, cogiendo el pequeño papel que portaba el pájaro empapado—. ¡Es de Wonho!

Desenrolló con cuidado el pergamino y, recibiendo la noticia de que se iban a quedar más de lo previsto en el local de HyungWon, se preocupó mucho por ellos, deseando que la oruga no les diese muchos problemas y se dejase convencer.

—Se van a quedar allí unos días —le explicó a la liebre, que le observaba moviendo sus bigotes subido a la mesa. Se quitó su sombrero de copa para peinarse sus cabellos rojizos, suspirando y apoyando los antebrazos en la ventana.

Sonrió cuando, al pasar un dedo con un anillo esmeralda por el pecho del pájaro, este sacudió sus plumas mojadas y se fue volando, perdiéndose de nuevo entre la lluvia y los tejados destartalados. Siguió sonriendo, a pesar de que tuviese demasiadas preocupaciones, porque eso era lo que mejor se le daba: fingir estar bien y sonreír. Al fin y al cabo, la vida era demasiado corta como para desperdiciarla estando triste.

Al igual que cuando transformaron a su padre, él solo siguió sonriendo, aunque hubieran desgarrado su corazón al quitarle a su ser más querido, reduciéndole a un animal sin consciencia y haciéndole olvidar a su propio hijo.

Pero él se aferraba a los bonitos recuerdos, a la época en la que SungWoo era aquel sombrerero divertido y lunático de siempre, el cómo le presentó por primera vez a su mejor amigo, diciendo con orgullo ‘este es mi pequeño’, y cómo, a pesar de que nunca le mencionó nada de sus verdaderos progenitores que le abandonaron, él fue el mejor padre que pudo haber tenido jamás.

MinHyuk suspiró, dejando que sus ojos castaños se perdieran con la lluvia que se deslizaba calle abajo. Al fijarse en el tejado de enfrente, recordó a otro amigo que había formado parte de su vida, y del cual hacía tiempo que no sabía nada.

—Me pregunto... qué fue de ese gato.

Sin dejar que los recuerdos le empezaran a entristecer, se obligó a sonreír y se acercó a abrazar a SungWoo, el cual se removió entre sus brazos. MinHyuk no se rindió y le apretujó contra él entre risas.

Sin embargo, sobre las tejas en las que el sombrerero se había fijado hacía un momento, una forma semi-humana apareció entre la lluvia. Estaba sentado en el borde, dejando que las frías gotas se deslizasen sobre su espalda desnuda, y también sobre las orejas y la cola de gato que sobresalían de su cuerpo. Sus cabellos largos y ondulados caían sobre su frente, empapados y pegados a su rostro, y tapando sus pequeños ojos ambarinos. Debería estar observando al traidor y al humano tal y como le habían encomendado, pero no podía evitarlo.

JooHeon quería llorar siempre que le veía. Nunca se olvidaría de ese pequeño bebé pelirrojo que había encontrado entre la basura, de su brillante sonrisa siempre que le visitaba en la ventana de su casa, y de sus risas cuando se divertía asustándole.

Pero, al fin y al cabo, él seguía siendo el gato miedoso que nunca se atrevió a mostrarse como de verdad era ante la única persona que le llegó a importar en toda su miserable vida.


	12. Una flor para ti

Dos soldados abrieron el pesado portón de la entrada a palacio, sobre el cual había un gran ventanal redondo, dejándole paso al capitán de la Guardia Roja. El hombre de piel bronceada y mirada implacable caminó firmemente a través del reluciente suelo de baldosas blancas y negras, pasando entre las dos filas de gigantescas columnas de jade que sostenían la estructura de la amplia sala.

Otros siete soldados le acompañaban, sus armaduras negras estando mucho menos brillantes que la roja sangre de HyunWoo. El capitán se detuvo a unos cuantos metros del trono de terciopelo granate con remates dorados, y en el cual se sentaba una pequeña figura con una expresión más bien aburrida.

—Mi señor —dijo HyunWoo al hincar su rodilla en el suelo, bajando la cabeza ante su rey. Los otros siete le imitaron, siendo observados por el resto de soldados que mantenían su posición de vigía desde las columnas verdes.

KiHyun apoyó su rostro de finas facciones en la palma de su mano, paseando sus rasgados ojos por los soldados frente a él, finalmente deteniéndose en el capitán de su ejército.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

HyunWoo se levantó mientras que el resto no se despegaron del suelo, temerosos de tan solo establecer contacto visual con su rey.

—Es acerca del ataque a Talaghan, mi señor.

KiHyun se tensó nada más oír el nombre de la ciudad donde se escondían muchos de los humanos no marcados. Se irguió levemente en su trono y ofreció una sonrisa, tratando de calmarse.

—No me lo digas, ¿habéis conseguido matar a todas esas sucias ratas? —inquirió entrelazando los dedos sobre sus piernas cubiertas por una armadura negra con detalles plateados. No hubo respuesta alguna—. ¿Me trajiste las cabezas de todos ellos? ¿O tu estúpida nobleza no te ha permitido descuartizar sus cadáveres?

Esta vez, le estaba hablando específicamente a HyunWoo, que siguió sin pronunciar palabra, únicamente dedicándole una mirada inexpresiva.

El castaño perdió su sonrisa irónica, dándose cuenta del significado del silencio en la gran sala.

—¿Cómo debo interpretar tu silencio, HyunWoo? —inquirió con gran mordacidad, entrecerrando los ojos.

A pesar del veneno en sus palabras, el cual hizo que todos los soldados se encogieran en el sitio, HyunWoo no se inmutó y siguió observándole, por fin abriendo sus pequeños y carnosos labios.

—Han escapado. —KiHyun agarró con fuerza los brazos del trono—. Los humanos huyeron hacia el sur, cuando atacamos solo quedaban unos pocos.

—¿Y qué hay de esos pocos? —siseó el rey, haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo por hablar con normalidad.

—Llegamos al lugar donde se escondían, pero ya se habían quitado la vida.

Un denso silencio se formó en la enorme estancia; los soldados tragaban saliva con nerviosismo, mientras que el rey y el capitán seguían observándose. El cuerpo de KiHyun estaba temblando de la ira, hecho el cual consiguió disimular cuando se levantó del trono e hizo un aspaviento con la mano.

—Podéis retiraros.

Acto seguido, se fue hacia la zona derecha, arrastrando su capa negra detrás de él. Un soldado le abrió la puerta y caminó a través del pasillo lleno de ventanales de cristales coloridos. Cuando pasó al lado de la vidriera más grande y luminosa de todas, la cual retrataba a su madre señalando con el dedo índice al cielo mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón, cerró los puños con fuerza y apretó el paso.

Si su madre aún siguiera viva, no estaría pasando nada de aquello. Si esa puta no la hubiera envenenado, GyuRang habría erradicado a todos los humanos en cuanto tuviera la ocasión, hubiera colgado sus cabezas en el salón del trono para regodearse en su exterminación… La necesitaba con él en esos momentos, necesitaba que estuviera orgullosa de lo que estaba haciendo.

Porque su adorada madre habría hecho lo mismo.

KiHyun subió las escaleras de caracol hasta sus aposentos, abrió la puerta de madera y se apoyó en ella al cerrarla. Dejó caer sus párpados, pensando en el agradable sentimiento de ver la sangre correr por el cuello de los traidores a su reinado, pero ni siquiera eso logró calmarle.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se quitó la corona de acero que descansaba sobre sus cabellos delicadamente peinados. Mientras caminó lentamente hasta sentarse sobre las sábanas rojas de su amplia cama, estudió las puntas de la corona, que parecían cabezas de lanza. Cuando vio su reflejo en la superficie metálica, sus manos temblaron cada vez más.

—Yo… —masculló perdido en sus pensamientos—… los mataré a todos.

La ventana de su habitación vibró un poco por el viento de fuera, la noche ya había caído y la luz azulada de la luna era lo único que iluminaba el dormitorio de paredes de mármol blanco. Sus ojos se empezaron a empañar y su voz tembló cuando volvió a hablar.

—Los mataré… a todos…

Todo permaneció en silencio hasta que un grito tronó en la habitación, acompañado del ruido metálico de la corona cuando fue tirada al suelo. Uno de los jarrones que decoraban la estancia se rompió en mil pedazos, y una de las cortinas de satén que pendían del dosel de la cama acabaron en el suelo junto a todos los trozos de porcelana.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esas cucarachas siguen vivas? Tienen que morir… Las aplastaré a todas…_

Con la respiración agitada, el castaño ni siquiera se giró hacia la puerta cuando esta se había abierto. Unos pasos crujieron con cautela sobre los trozos del jarrón destrozado, y se detuvieron junto a él, observándole con la compasión que KiHyun tanto detestaba.

Sabía quién era. Siempre aparecía en sus peores momentos… y lo odiaba. No quería que nadie presenciase sus ataques de ira, esos instantes en los que dejaba que su rabia tomase el control de su cuerpo, dejando de ser KiHyun y en su lugar transformándose en una bestia que lo destrozaba todo a su paso. Pero él seguía volviendo a su lado en silencio, incluso cuando todos le tenían miedo.

Casi sin fuerzas y con los ojos enrojecidos, el rey se dejó caer sobre el suelo, apoyando la espalda en el colchón: su mente estaba rota, al igual que los sollozos que se escaparon de su garganta.

El capitán de la Guardia Roja se arrodilló lentamente junto a él hasta que por fin KiHyun habló sin mirarle, despegando sus temblorosos labios con finos hilos de saliva por haber llorado.

—Los quiero matar a todos, HyunWoo. Quiero sus cabezas…

Cuando la mano del capitán se posó con delicadeza sobre su hombro, fue como si un agua tibia fuese apagando poco a poco el fuego que había estallado en su interior. KiHyun tragó saliva con fuerza y, notando el fuerte brazo que le rodeaba para abrazarle contra él, su mirada se perdió en el ventanal, dejando que su mente y su cuerpo flotasen muy lejos de allí.

—Lo sé, lo sé… —susurró HyunWoo contra su pelo, su voz neutra y calmada siendo todo lo que necesitaba escuchar en aquel momento.

KiHyun se dejó abrazar por aquel hombre que provocaba tempestades en su interior, pero que también lograba amansar hasta su tormenta más embravecida. Quizás solo le estaba utilizando para desquitarse, o tal vez fuese un encaprichamiento temporal. Puede… que fuese amor.

Pero si de verdad se trataba de esto último, KiHyun sabía que el único amor que podía ofrecerle era uno enfermizo, tóxico, puesto que todos sus sentimientos sinceros y puros se habían marchado de aquel mundo junto a su madre cuando esta falleció ocho años atrás.

 

————— ♣ —————

 

Entre la larga distancia que separaba Jeonjang de Nongjang, unos sentimientos que comenzaron siendo una fuerte atracción, siguieron floreciendo y se estaban convirtiendo en algo mucho más intenso, más profundo.

Aquella noche, Wonho y ChangKyun regresaron a los jardines, paseando bajo la luz de los farolillos que pendían del balcón. No hacía mucho frío, y por eso el humano volvió a dejar que sus pies descalzos caminaran sobre la tierra de los caminos; una pequeña sonrisa decoraba sus labios mientras admiraba las luciérnagas que habían volado desde uno de los árboles que les rodeaban hasta los arbustos, flotando en el aire lentamente; no podía evitar recordar la manera en la que el híbrido fue los últimos dos días a buscarle a su habitación para preguntarle tímidamente si quería dar un paseo con él.

Es ese pequeño tiempo, las conversaciones que iniciaban acerca de la rebelión acabaron siendo de anécdotas de sus infancias, de sus antiguos hogares… y de cómo Wonho solía robar dulces cuando trabajaba en palacio.

—¿Robabas dulces? —inquirió ChangKyun divertido. El peliblanco asintió sonriendo, aunque un poco avergonzado de los pequeños hurtos que había cometido de niño.

—A los criados no se nos permitía tener banquetes, precisamente. Y por eso… puede que me colase en la cocina más de una vez para compensar esa injusticia.

La bonita risa de ChangKyun resonó en los jardines, mientras que sus dedos se entretenían jugando con una hoja amarillenta que se había topado en el suelo. El melódico e inusual sonido hizo que la sonrisa de Wonho se ensanchara y le mirase más tiempo de la cuenta, finalmente suspirando y escondiendo sus manos tras su espalda.

—¿Y qué dulces robabas? —preguntó el chico con curiosidad.

—El primero que encontrase… —respondió mirando al cielo estrellado—. Aunque mis favoritos eran unos bollos de vainilla. También eran los preferidos de mi madre, ¿sabes?

ChangKyun volvió a reírse por su respuesta. _Tenían que ser de vainilla,_ pensó negando con la cabeza.

—¿…Qué? —inquirió Wonho, sin perder la sonrisa a pesar de que ChangKyun se estaba riendo por algo que no entendía.

—Es solo… que te pega —respondió con simpleza, empezando a romper la hoja entre sus dedos. Ambos giraron hacia la derecha, siguiendo el caminito entre los arbustos, mientras Wonho se preguntaba por qué la vainilla le pegaba—. A mí me gusta mucho la tarta de café.

—¿Café? —repitió alzando las cejas, recibiendo un asentimiento. Wonho soltó una risita antes de seguir hablando—. No me imaginaba ese sabor para un mocoso tan molesto.

ChangKyun frunció el ceño y se detuvo, tirando la hoja desmenuzada al suelo y retomando el paso mientras le miraba con molestia. Su enfado era adorable a los ojos de Wonho, al cual le estaba costando reprimir su sonrisa; sin embargo, pasó un rato y el humano siguió sin pronunciar palabra. Viendo que el chico se había enfadado de verdad, Wonho se empezó a sentir un poco mal consigo mismo y pensó en una manera de animarle.

Cuando sus ojos oscuros se posaron en las flores de los arbustos, tuvo una idea y dejó de caminar. Acarició el pétalo lila de una de las orquídeas, como si le estuviese pidiendo perdón por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y la arrancó; ChangKyun relajó el ceño en cuanto el híbrido carraspeó y se dio media vuelta, ofreciéndosela.

El pelinegro observó la flor, y después a Wonho con sorpresa, consiguiendo que los nervios se apoderasen de él y su oreja izquierda temblase.

—Toma… —murmuró acercándosela.

La timidez en su voz hizo que el infantil enfado de ChangKyun se disipase enseguida. Estudió sus labios rosados, y en cómo se los lamía negándose a establecer contacto visual. Dándose cuenta de que su mirada solo le ponía más nervioso, bajó la vista hacia la flor reprimiendo una sonrisa. Se fijó en los cuatro pétalos lilas, recorridos por finos filamentos de color morado oscuro, y en cómo su forma le recordaba a la de un pájaro, o incluso a la de una mariposa.

—Parece una mariposa —puntualizó en un tono suave, apretando los labios para intentar suprimir de alguna manera el rápido latir de su corazón.

—¿Eh?

Wonho dejó de lado momentáneamente su timidez y examinó la flor extrañado. Se la acercó al rostro frunciendo el ceño, y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, la flor cobró vida y batió sus alas en un rápido movimiento. El peliblanco la soltó en el acto y pegó un grito ahogado, llevándose una mano a su agitado corazón mientras veía cómo la flor se iba volando habiendo tomado la forma de una mariposa. ChangKyun también se había asustado, pero más por la exagerada reacción de Wonho, y se terminó riendo cuando el mayor masculló unas cuantas maldiciones contra la causante de su sobresalto.

—No sabía que eso era posible —dijo ChangKyun admirando a la mariposa lila, la cual había volado hacia los farolillos del balcón.

—Yo tampoco —admitió Wonho todavía un poco alterado, peinándose su flequillo y echándole una mirada indignada a la mariposa. ChangKyun inspiró el aire nocturno, todavía sonriendo por la asustadiza naturaleza del híbrido, y se fijó en una luciérnaga que flotaba cerca de otra flor, esta vez de color blanca; tras comprobar que no se trataba de ninguna mariposa escondida, la arrancó del arbusto. Cogió la mano pálida de Wonho y la colocó en su palma, cerrando sus dedos delicadamente alrededor de ella.

—Esa no te asustará —le indicó apretando los labios y mostrándole sus hoyuelos con una sonrisa satisfecha. Las orejas de Wonho, que se habían escondido tras su cabeza por el susto previo, ahora se alzaron mientras su dueño admiraba la bonita sonrisa del humano, sus ojos felinos, su piel dorada iluminada por los farolillos, y la gran camisa blanca que hacía que su cuerpo pareciese aún más pequeño.

Siguió observando a ChangKyun mientras entrecerraba los párpados, la calidez que sentía en su interior tomando el control de su cuerpo y haciendo que alzase su otra mano hacia su mejilla. Cuando sus dedos se toparon con su piel tibia, el humano abrió un poco los ojos, pero no se apartó, permitiendo que su pulgar le acariciase con el cariño que llevaba reprimiendo durante días.

 —ChangKyun —le llamó totalmente ensimismado, queriendo decir demasiadas cosas, pero a la vez sin encontrar palabras para describir lo que sentía. El aire se había vuelto más denso para ambos, pero a la vez la caricia les dio una sensación liberadora, como si tocarse les permitiese respirar de nuevo.

—¿Hm?

ChangKyun apoyó su mejilla contra su mano, también dejándose llevar y notando que sus ojos se cerraban lentamente. Wonho se inclinó hacia él y descansó su frente en la suya, su cercanía asfixiante obligándoles a tragar saliva. Ambos ladearon el rostro tímidamente mientras que el cálido aliento del híbrido chocó contra su boca, despertando unas deliciosas cosquillas en su piel sensible que fueron aplacadas cuando Wonho por fin atrapó sus labios en un beso lento e inocente.

Los pulmones de ChangKyun se quedaron sin aire y, justo cuando iba a empezar a mover los labios, Wonho se apartó unos milímetros con una expresión asustada, como si se acabase de dar cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Los dedos pálidos estaban a punto de ser retirados de su mejilla, pero ChangKyun los retuvo en su lugar usando su mano, mientras que con la otra subió por su pecho hasta colocarla detrás de su cuello, acariciando su marca de la Guardia Roja.

—No… —murmuró ChangKyun acariciando su nariz contra la más pequeña. Wonho soltó un suspiro tembloroso y le estudió con su mirada oscura y profunda que en un principio le parecía indescifrable, pero que poco a poco se dio cuenta de que eran la más cálida que jamás había visto—. Por favor…

—No podemos… —argumentó Wonho con escasa convicción, dejando que sus labios se rozasen una vez más. Los dos ladearon la cabeza, cerrando los ojos de nuevo y dejando que el latir frenético de sus corazones se uniese en uno solo mientras que sus labios se volvían a encontrar, esta vez en un beso interminable.

Tal y como había ocurrido en la posada, pareció que el tiempo se había parado. Los sonidos de los insectos a su alrededor, la música del local, la brisa que agitaba los árboles… todo se había silenciado. Y, sin embargo, en aquel momento sí que eran conscientes de lo que estaban haciendo, siendo también demasiado conscientes de sus sentimientos, y de lo profundos y arrolladores que se estaban volviendo.

Wonho abrió su boca para darle más movimiento al beso, bajando su mano para sostener a ChangKyun por su cintura y así acercarle más a él. El tacto de Wonho sobre su cuerpo quemaba y hacía que sus piernas temblasen, por eso se aferró a su nuca y hombro para no perder el equilibrio y poder derretirse en aquella boca que había empezado a acariciar con timidez su lengua.

Siguieron probándose hasta perder la noción del tiempo, sus cuerpos tensándose cuando el beso se volvía más rápido, y relajándose entre suspiros cuando se ralentizaba de nuevo. Ya habían encontrado un ritmo único para ellos, lo suficientemente lento y rápido como para sentirse a un paso de caer por un precipicio profundo y adictivo.

Wonho estiró levemente su labio inferior, haciendo al menor temblar, y por fin se separaron con la respiración agitada. Solo entonces, ChangKyun se dio cuenta de que las orejas del híbrido estaban apoyadas sobre su cabeza, cerrando todavía más la burbuja en la que se habían refugiado.

—¿No podemos… qué? —preguntó ChangKyun, recordando la súplica de Wonho y subiendo sus dedos por los suaves cabellos blancos.

—Hacer esto —respondió en un murmullo, dándole pequeños besos mientras caminaba hacia delante.

En el breve recorrido, la flor que Wonho sujetaba lánguidamente se deslizó entre sus dedos hasta caer en la tierra, usando sus manos para sostener las mejillas del humano.

—Lo estamos haciendo… —suspiró ChangKyun entre beso y beso, sonriendo. Wonho también sonrió antes de volver a sumirse en sus dulces y embriagadores labios, ambos cayendo en un sueño del que no creyeron poder despertar más tarde.

 

————— ♣ —————

 

Un chasquido frente a sus ojos fue lo que sacó a ChangKyun de su ensoñación. Dio un respingo y miró sorprendido a HyungWon, que sujetaba una caja bajo su brazo.

—No te duermas o te vas a caer —le advirtió algo molesto, sosteniendo en la comisura de sus labios un cigarro que se estaba a punto de consumir. ChangKyun asintió sabiendo que, por las maldiciones que no paraba de mascullar el híbrido mientras colocaba cajas en su almacén, sus trabajadores le habían despertado temprano para atender a unos asuntos de papeleo y no le habían dejado dormir tranquilo.

Siguió balanceado sus piernas mientras observaba sentado encima de una gran caja de madera al dueño del local caminar entre las estanterías, echándole un vistazo ocasionalmente unos papeles y rascándose sus despeinados cabellos. Parecía estar comprobando la cantidad de productos que tenía en el almacén, la falta de sueño obligándole a revisar los números una y otra vez porque perdía la cuenta.

—Doce de azules, veintiuna de manchas…

Mientras HyungWon contaba las bolsitas de tela atadas y guardadas cuidadosamente en un cajón, ChangKyun se distrajo con los estantes de su izquierda para evitar quedarse embobado recordando el beso que había compartido la noche anterior con Wonho.

Varias filas de pequeños botes de cristal con tapones de corcho fue lo primero que captó su atención y, estirando un poco el brazo, pudo leer que en la etiqueta que pendía del recipiente se podía leer ‘bébeme’. La curiosidad ya tan familiar en el chico hizo acto de presencia y, aprovechando que HyungWon estaba entre las estanterías de al lado, cogió el bote y lo reemplazó por uno que estaba detrás para que no se notara el hueco que había dejado.

Se fijó en el líquido espeso y de color azul que contenía, y la curiosidad se intensificó más y más. Estaba a punto de quitar el corcho, pero los pasos acercándose de HyungWon le hicieron esconder apresuradamente el pequeño bote en el bolsillo de su pantalón blanco.

El híbrido se masajeó las sienes con una mano y tomó una gran calada del cigarro, echando el humo rosa hacia arriba y sacando de nuevo el papel arrugado del bolsillo de su bata floreada, la cual estaba más abierta de lo normal, dejando ver su piel rugosa.

Sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre ChangKyun después de contar con el dedo los botes del líquido azul. El humano apretó los labios, nervioso por si descubría que había cogido uno de los recipientes, pero cuando le ofreció el cigarro para darle una calada, supo que estaba a salvo.

—¿Qué hay en esas bolsas? —preguntó ChangKyun tras rechazar su ofrecimiento y ver cómo apretaba el cigarro consumido en la palma de su mano. Quizás ahí es donde guardase las marcas falsas…

—¿Estas? —inquirió sacando una cuya tela rosa estaba atada por un pequeño lazo. Su mal humor pareció haberse disipado en cuanto ChangKyun se interesó por saber su contenido y sonrió al abrir la bolsita. Cogió entre sus delgados dedos un pequeño trozo del material marrón y se lo mostró al humano—. Esta pequeña amiguita te ofrece hacer un viaje astral al ‘otro lado’ y volver… casi entero.

El misticismo con el que contó las propiedades del pequeño trozo marrón despertó su curiosidad.

—¿Qué es? —murmuró ensimismado, alzando los dedos para cogerlo. Sin embargo, HyungWon apartó la mano levantando una ceja.

—No tan rápido, niño humano. ¿Has comido el desayuno que llevaron a tu habitación esta mañana?

ChangKyun asintió sin entender qué tenía que ver, y HyungWon se acercó a su rostro, observándole desde demasiado cerca para comprobar si estaba mintiendo y abrumándole con su fuerte olor a humo. Tras decidir que le estaba diciendo la verdad, se apartó y volvió a ofrecerle la mano, accediendo a que la probase.  

—Con un gramo y medio bastará —explicó, viendo cómo el humano se lo metía en la boca y masticaba lentamente. No tenía un mal sabor, pero la textura terrosa que le dejó en la lengua fue la causante de su mueca de asco—. Hazme un favor y no le digas a Wonho que te la di, ¿de acuerdo?

Volvió a asentir y por fin tragó mientras HyungWon se metía la bolsita en la bata, seguramente para tomarse su contenido cuando estuviese solo en su estudio.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó el híbrido alejándose de él, alzando sus largos brazos para revolver entre las botellas que había en un cajón alto.

—Normal —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—En media hora debería hacerte efecto. —ChangKyun se quedó pensativo, sin saber muy bien qué efectos ese supuesto ‘viaje astral’ le iba a producir—. A muchos clientes les gusta probar cosas nuevas, por eso les ofrezco varias opciones además del clásico narguile. —De repente, HyungWon soltó una risita mientras leía la etiqueta de un bote—. Una vez, un cliente quiso tirarse por la ventana de la habitación porque aseguraba poder volar. Créeme, comer setas alucinógenas con el estómago vacío no es buena idea.

El cuerpo de ChangKyun se cubrió de un sudor frío al oír esto último. _¿Setas alucinógenas?_ , pensó asustado. Recordó todas las veces en las que la gente de su ámbito se había esforzado en grabar a fuego en su mente que nunca debía fumar como su abuelo o probar ninguna droga, y eso era justo lo que acababa de hacer.  

HyungWon notó su cambio de expresión, y le hubiera dedicado algunas palabras tranquilizadoras de no ser porque una trabajadora del local había entrado en el almacén con apuro, hablándole en voz baja a su jefe con preocupación.

—¡Mierda, joder! —soltó HyungWon con enfado, sacando a relucir de nuevo el mal humor provocado por la falta de sueño—. ¿Cómo es posible que las cuentas no sean correctas? ¿Estás segura?

La híbrida, cuyo rostro estaba plagado de plumas blancas, asintió repetidas veces, intimidada por el grito de HyungWon. Con un suspiro pesado, el dueño del local le ordenó que se retirara y, frotándose la frente, señaló a ChangKyun antes de que se levantase.

—No te muevas de aquí, volveré pronto.

Cuando la larga cola de la bata desapareció tras la puerta corredera, ChangKyun permaneció en el sitio, preguntándose qué habría ocurrido, y sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso. Movió las piernas hacia delante y hacia detrás sabiendo que, si su padre se enterase de que había probado setas alucinógenas, no le dejarían salir de casa por lo menos en un mes. _Pero nunca se va a enterar, de todas formas, él no está en este mundo. ¿Por qué te preocupas por estas cosas?_

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo, y ChangKyun se dedicó a cerrar los ojos y a tranquilizarse. En el fondo, estaba emocionado por saber en qué consistiría el viaje astral, y qué habría al ‘otro lado’. Sin embargo, ya había pasado más de media hora y no ocurría nada.

Se miró su mano, y seguía estando igual que siempre, y también le echó un vistazo a su alrededor, encontrándose con que seguía estando en el almacén. No había ningún viaje, ni ningún otro lado.

Suspiró algo aliviado, pero también decepcionado, y se bajó de la caja en la que estaba sentado. Tal vez, debería aprovechar que estaba solo en el almacén para buscar las marcas de la Guardia Roja, sencillamente para saber si HyungWon las guardaba allí.

Sin embargo, nada más poner un pie en el suelo, su cuerpo perdió un poco el equilibrio y tuvo que agarrarse a un estante, sacudiendo su mareada cabeza. Se sentía muy raro, y cuando alzó la vista y se topó con los botes de etiqueta ‘bébeme’, el líquido azul espeso de su interior comenzó a cambiar de color.

ChangKyun abrió mucho los ojos y se acercó, solo para comprobar que los botes estaban brillando, y el líquido se había vuelto de un color púrpura.

 —¿Qué…? —murmuró confundido. Cuando oyó eco de su propia voz, se llevó una mano a la garganta y miró a su alrededor, pestañeando numerosas veces y apretando los dedos en la balda de madera, notando que sus piernas se dormían, como si ya no pudieran sostenerle.

De repente, todos los botes de las estanterías brillaban, los líquidos habían cobrado colores fuertes que antes no tenían, y las cajas marrones se habían vuelto demasiado oscuras, como agujeros negros que se lo iban a tragar. Volvió a sacudir la cabeza y, al cerrar los ojos, los colores seguían estando allí, materializados en manchas que brillaban en la oscuridad.

El miedo subió por su garganta, y lo único en lo que podía pensar su entumecido cerebro era en que quería salir de allí. Caminó hasta la puerta corredera agarrándose a los estantes para evitar caerse por el suelo que se había inclinado ante sus ojos, sin saber a dónde ir ni qué hacer.

La madera crujía bajo sus pies, el sonido intensificándose y haciendo eco en su cabeza; apoyándose en las paredes y observando cómo los jarrones y las máscaras colgadas brillaban y cambiaban de color, caminó dificultosamente a través del pasillo, notando que sus párpados cada vez pesaban más y unas desagradables náuseas subían por su garganta.

Hasta que no pudo más y se detuvo, agarrándose a la barandilla desde la que se podía ver el piso de abajo. El humo rosáceo subía y danzaba en el aire, mientras que la dulce música solo contribuía a que su cabeza diese más vueltas, abrumada por la cantidad de colores y sonidos que estaba intentando procesar. Cerró los ojos una última vez y tragó saliva, notando que su corazón había comenzado a latir más rápido; se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando la máscara colgada en la pared que ya le había llamado la atención en otras ocasiones: sus cuernos de cerámica blancos, que a otra persona le habrían parecido intimidatorios, se suavizaron frente a sus ojos. De repente, ya no le parecían cuernos, sino suaves orejas de conejo que le gustaría acariciar y sentir bajo sus dedos. La expresión malhumorada del rostro de porcelana le causó cierta gracia, y ChangKyun le sonrió.

Sus músculos se relajaron, y ya no sintió miedo de nada. Más bien, todo aquello era bastante divertido.

—Conejito… —masculló con una risita. Escuchó el eco de su voz y se volvió a reír, porque era demasiado gracioso escuchar a su voz grave volando por el aire, haciéndole cosquillas en los oídos. La máscara seguía mirándole con malos ojos, recordándole a cierto conejo y a su expresión de ‘ya hablaremos’—. No me mires así… Wonho… —le reprochó a duras penas.

Wonho siempre era igual, regañándole cuando se equivocaba y cerraba los ojos en batalla, pensando que era un inútil y que no sabía luchar… asustándose de las mariposas, protegiéndole, besándole y haciendo que se enamorase de él…

—Pues… ahora te vas a enterar… —le advirtió señalando a la máscara con el dedo índice, el cual cayó en su regazo porque no pudo mantenerlo elevado más de dos segundos. Le iba a demostrar que no era ningún inútil, y le iba a decir que… espera, ¿no se lo había demostrado ya? No lo recordaba muy bien… Entonces, ¿qué iba a decirle?

_Le voy a decir que… ah, quitaos de en medio_ , pensó con molestia mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Wonho, intentando apartar con una mano los colores que se quedaban impresos en sus ojos y no se marchaban. No estaba muy seguro de cuál era el dormitorio del engreído conejo, pero el humano juraría que era la primera puerta tras girar a la izquierda en el pasillo.

ChangKyun dio un pequeño respingo y se tapó un oído cuando, al abrir la puerta corredera, unos gemidos de una mujer fueron sustituidos por un grito al verle. Le costó enfocar las dos figuras que había en la cama, pero cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado de habitación.

—Lo siento… —se disculpó apretando los labios y haciendo una leve reverencia con pereza, sin sentir ni un poco de vergüenza por haber interrumpido una sesión de sexo de dos desconocidos. Cerró la puerta y prosiguió su búsqueda, haciendo caso omiso a las maldiciones que le dedicó el hombre y cuyo eco le acompañó durante unos metros de su recorrido por el pasillo.

Iba a encontrar a Wonho… y a decirle que no tenía el derecho de hacer que se enamorase de él. Sí, eso es, ese conejo le iba a escuchar.

 

————— ♣ —————

 

_Vale, Wonho, tranquilízate…_

El híbrido no paraba de dar vueltas en su habitación, pasando por encima de la bata verde que ya se había hartado de llevar y acabó tirando al suelo. Únicamente vestía los pantalones de lino, dejando que su pálido torso vendado estuviese descubierto.

No había podido dormir de noche, pensando en lo que había ocurrido el día anterior en los jardines, y mortificándose por ello. No debió haber besado a ChangKyun, era inadmisible dejar que los sentimientos que había empezado a tener por el mocoso tomasen el control de sus acciones, simplemente no lo podía permitir.

La rebelión era su prioridad desde hacía años, y actuar como un adolescente enamorado estando la fecha de la fiesta en palacio tan cercana era una irresponsabilidad. Revolvió sus cabellos blancos con frustración y suspiró, dejando que sus ojos oscuros se dirigieran naturalmente hacia la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama con doseles de caoba y finas cortinas rojas de gasa; en su superficie, descansaba su reloj y el pendiente que le había regalado ChangKyun.

Tomó asiento pesadamente sobre el colchón y alcanzó su preciado reloj, pasando los dedos sobre sus remates dorados y suspirando.

_No hay tiempo, no hay tiempo…_

La ya familiar sensación de agobio e impaciencia empezó a subir por su garganta y se obligó a suprimirla cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza. Debía tener paciencia, tal y como su madre le había enseñado.

_“Ten paciencia, mi niño… Todo saldrá bien…”_

El recuerdo de su dulce voz le ayudó a calmarse. Wonho quería a su madre más que a nadie en el mundo, y cuando se la arrebataron hacía ocho años, fue como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de su ser. Pensar en aquel fatídico día en la plaza de la ciudad siempre le causaba impotencia, rabia… porque, una vez más, había llegado tarde.

Nunca se lo perdonaría, al igual que lo de Daniel.

Sin embargo, otra voz más profunda tomó forma en su cabeza, tintineando en sus oídos y haciendo que su corazón se acelerase y se mojase los labios, disfrutando de su musicalidad.

_“Por eso te pido que confíes en mí también, solo… dame un poco más de tiempo, ¿vale?”_

Eran muy pocas las personas en las que Wonho confiaba, pero ahora que ChangKyun era una de ellas, debía de tener paciencia y esperar a que convenciese a HyungWon, por mucho que le costase.

Con cuidado, dejó el reloj en la mesa y cogió el pendiente entre sus dedos. Lo acarició sin poder evitar sonreír tímidamente ante el recuerdo de ChangKyun insistiendo en que se lo quedase.

Cerró la palma de su mano, sintiendo el calor del metal bajo su piel. Tal vez podría ponerle una cadena y llevarlo siempre colgado al cuello, o quizás agujerearse una oreja… De esa manera, tendría una parte de él cuando se marchase.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció poco a poco ante esa posibilidad, pero la tristeza que estaba empezando a ocupar su corazón se vio interrumpida por unos suaves golpes en su puerta. Se apresuró a dejar el pendiente en su sitio y, sin ponerse de nuevo su bata, se dirigió a deslizar la puerta corredera para comprobar de quién se trataba, suponiendo que sería algún empleado para llevarse la bandeja con el desayuno.

Pero en cuanto vio a quién tenía delante, sus orejas se escondieron tras su cabeza, y sus labios se entreabrieron sin emitir sonido alguno hasta unos segundos después.

—¿ChangKyun?


	13. Quién soy realmente

ChangKyun se quedó mirando al sorprendido Wonho durante un buen rato. Ninguno de los dos decía nada mientras que el humano se balanceaba levemente hacia adelante y hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos con lentitud, como si estuviese en una especie de trance. El híbrido sintió el impulso de sostenerle por la cintura, puesto que parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a caer al suelo, pero no hizo falta ya que el pequeño pasó por su lado y caminó por la habitación, concediéndose a sí mismo el permiso para entrar.

—Mocoso, ¿qué…? —Su voz se perdió cuando ChangKyun se detuvo al lado de la cama, dándole la espalda. Entonces, cogió el reloj dorado y lo observó de cerca, haciendo que su dueño se tensase—. ¿ChangKyun? —inquirió acercándose con cautela hacia él. No le molestaba que sostuviera su reloj, pero su comportamiento le estaba empezando a preocupar. Justo cuando estaba detrás de él, tocó su hombro para girarle, y se encontró de bruces con su totalmente inexpresivo rostro.

Sin soltar el reloj, ChangKyun paseó lentamente sus ojos desde los abdominales de Wonho, haciéndole sentirse algo avergonzado por su intensa mirada, hasta sus orejas blancas. De repente, sus finos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y alzó una mano hacia él.

—Conejito…

Wonho se apartó con los ojos muy abiertos, siendo testigo de cómo el humano soltaba una risita mientras se llevaba el reloj a los labios. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? ChangKyun avanzó hacia él tambaleándose, y en vez de volver a apartarse, Wonho le sostuvo en su lugar, agarrándole entre sus fuertes brazos. El pelinegro dejó caer la cabeza en su pecho mientras farfullaba cosas en bajo que no llegó a oír, puesto que los latidos de su corazón eran demasiado ensordecedores como para escuchar nada más.

—¿Qué… qué te ocurre? —preguntó nervioso. ChangKyun posó su nariz en su pecho, comenzando a olisquearle y haciéndole cosquillas. Wonho reprimió una risa y le agarró por los hombros, demasiado preocupado por el estado del menor. Se fijó en que sus pupilas estaban muy dilatadas, y para estudiar mejor su cabizbajo rostro, le sostuvo las mejillas y acercó su nariz. Sin embargo, no detectó olor a humo ni a alcohol. El mocoso no había fumado ni bebido nada… entonces, ¿por qué estaba así?—. ¿Qué has tomado, ChangKyun? Mírame, ¿qué has tomado?

Su extrema seriedad solo le hizo gracia al interrogado, que soltó una risita, mirando hacia todas partes menos a Wonho. Era como si pudiera ver cosas fascinantes que flotaban en el aire.

El híbrido le zarandeó levemente y le sostuvo más firmemente el rostro, por fin consiguiendo establecer contacto visual con él.

—¿Fue esa oruga? ¿Él te ha dado algo?

Esa posibilidad hizo que le hirviese la sangre, y si de verdad era cosa de HyungWon, iba a tener que ajustar cuentas con él más tarde.

—Te… te crees muy maduro… —masculló ChangKyun, sus párpados casi sin poder mantenerse abiertos. Wonho frunció el ceño sin dejar de sostenerle—… diciendo q…que no te dejas llevar por las emociones… —Dejó de hablar momentáneamente, clavando sus ojos castaños en los oscuros del híbrido—.  Pero en realidad solo eres un conejito… que se asusta de las mariposas…

Wonho alzó las orejas ofendido, pero se abstuvo de reprocharle nada por el estado en el que se encontraba. ChangKyun soltó otra risita y le rodeó con los brazos, abrazándole con fuerza y sus mejillas escapando de su agarre para volver a apoyarse sobre su desnudo pecho. El corazón del mayor retumbaba por el abrazo, por la preocupación y por el pánico de no saber qué hacer.

No podía permitir que saliese de la habitación para evitar que causase problemas. Debía de pedir ayuda o…

—Estás calentito… —masculló ChangKyun, frotando su mejilla contra su cálido pecho. Esas dos palabras bastaron para que el pulso de Wonho se disparase y que sus labios temblaran.

—O…oye, ChangKyun, es mejor q…que no hagas esto —tartamudeó tragando saliva, agarrándole por la cintura para separarle de su cuerpo. Se encontró con los ojos castaños del humano, que le miraban sin entender por qué le había alejado, y con sus finos labios haciendo un puchero. Tuvo que apartar la mirada unos segundos para recomponerse, y justo cuando iba a hablar de nuevo para hacerle entrar en razón, ChangKyun ya se había escurrido de entre sus brazos y se había dejado caer boca abajo en la cama.

Empezó a mascullar cosas contra las sábanas y Wonho alzó las manos en el aire en su dirección, sin saber qué demonios hacer. El tiempo seguía pasando y, tras tomar asiento a su lado para calmarse y pensar qué hacer, ChangKyun se fue callando poco a poco y todo su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil. Wonho pensó que tal vez se habría dormido, pero cuando rodó por la cama para seguir desvariando boca arriba, suspiró y se echó las manos a la cabeza. Finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería cuidar de él y esperar a que se le pasasen los efectos de lo que fuera que había tomado.

—Los colores… siguen estando ahí. ¿No los ves, Wonho? ¿No puedes verlos?

Wonho se giró hacia él con cansancio, después de haber escuchado sus delirios por una media hora.

—¿…Qué?

—Están aquí… flotando por todas partes. —Wonho dirigió su mirada hacia donde le estaba señalando y sonrió levemente. Primero había asegurado poder escuchar los colores, y ahora esto. Se tumbó a su lado, apoyando el rostro en su mano, y observó cómo miraba hacia todas partes, fascinado por los colores que solo sus pupilas dilatadas podían captar.

—Los veo…

ChangKyun no le miró, pero pareció estar satisfecho por su respuesta. Sin embargo, Wonho no veía los colores que flotaban en el aire, solo le estaba mirando a él. Solo veía sus cabellos más oscuros que la noche, sus largas pestañas que batían con lentitud y su cuello decorado por varios lunares que, si unía con una línea, podrían formar la constelación más bonita del firmamento.

—¿También los escuchas? —inquirió ChangKyun, sin despegar la vista de las cortinas de la cama.

—Hmhm…

—¿Por qué podemos escucharlos…? No… no lo entiendo —expresó ChangKyun pensativo. Wonho sonrió más ampliamente, hasta que sus ojos también sonrieron, tomando la forma de media luna.

—Yo tampoco lo sé.

—¿Y por qué no lo sabes? ¿No deberías saberlo? —le planteó con seriedad, por fin girándose hacia él. Wonho dejó de sonreír y entreabrió los labios, sin llegar a pronunciar palabra. Parecía que había dejado de referirse a los colores—. ¿Por qué me haces sentir cosas? ¿Por qué…?

—ChangKyun…

—Estoy muy confuso… yo… —Se llevó una mano al corazón, su expresión frustrada denotando la rabia que sentía por no entender lo que sucedía en su interior, a pesar de que en el fondo ambos lo sabían—. Es tu culpa que me sienta así.

Cuando notó que los dedos de ChangKyun se apoyaban en su pecho, tal y como había hecho en la posada la primera vez que se besaron, su corazón se detuvo y abrió mucho los ojos. Sus yemas se deslizaron lentamente desde las vendas que cubrían su pecho hasta sus abdominales, dejando un rastro ardiente tras de sí. Era increíble que, con aquel simple tacto, su fría piel sintiese un fuego extenderse por cada uno de sus poros. Pero esta vez, había más seguridad en su mirada; la determinación en sus actos y en su expresión era lo que había cautivado a Wonho, haciendo que su fachada de tipo duro se derrumbase, reduciéndole a lo que en verdad era: una persona asustada de volver a tener sentimientos. Una pequeña alma que le negó a su gran corazón el derecho de volver a amar.

La atracción que sentía por ChangKyun era innegable, ¿pero había algo más? ¿Este mocoso de verdad… se había convertido en la persona a la que quería proteger? ¿A la que quería amar?

Su estómago se encogió, asustado por el hecho del que se acababa de dar cuenta, mientras que su voz tembló al abandonar sus labios.

—ChangKyun, yo…

—Tu piel… está brillando.

La interrupción solo sirvió para que Wonho suspirara al recordar el estado en el que se encontraba el humano, el cual observaba con fascinación el supuesto resplandor de su pálida piel. Y el suspiro pronto fue sustituido por un grito ahogado cuando las manos de ChangKyun siguieron explorando su torso sin pudor alguno, teniendo que ser retenidas por un Wonho lleno de frustración justo antes de que siguieran bajando hasta sus pantalones.

A pesar de estar sujetando sus delgadas muñecas, ChangKyun siguió resistiéndose mientras se reía, intentando volver a acariciar el cuerpo del híbrido.

—¡Mocoso, para!

ChangKyun negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, ambos rodando por la cama hasta que consiguió estar encima de Wonho. Sus finos labios dejaron de estar curvados, mientras que la frustración y el dolor de hombro del mayor por el pequeño forcejeo murieron al instante, convirtiéndose en vergüenza por la postura en la que estaban.

—Gané.

A pesar de que parecía estarse regodeando, su seriedad indicaba lo contrario. ChangKyun siempre quiso conseguir vencer a Wonho, en las lecciones de lucha siempre era el híbrido quien acababa encima de él, con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, pero ahora los papeles se habían invertido.

La dulce presión que había entre sus cuerpos hizo que la piel de Wonho se erizara, tanto que tuvo que cerrar los ojos y tragar saliva mientras subía las manos por sus piernas hasta colocarlas en sus costados, sintiendo la necesidad de apartarle de él. ChangKyun no sabía lo que estaba haciendo y, sin duda, tampoco era consciente de la tortura a la que le estaba sometiendo.

—Vamos, ChangKyun, apártate —le exigió tratando de sonar convincente, pero la debilidad en su voz transformó la orden en una súplica.

Cuando ChangKyun se reclinó sobre él, quedando a centímetros de su rostro, todos sus músculos se tensaron, y el aire que les rodeaba se redujo considerablemente. Cualquier reproche que Wonho tuviese la intención de pronunciar murió en su garganta, la cual se estrechó impidiéndole respirar en cuanto el pelinegro bajó el rostro para dejar un perezoso beso en su cuello.

—¡Ah! Chang… ¡ChangKyun!

Wonho le cogió por los hombros para apartarle, pero ChangKyun estaba haciendo tanta fuerza contra él que sus débiles brazos no pudieron alejarle. Sus mejillas se habían sonrosado notablemente, y sus ojos ya no veían nada con claridad cuando un segundo beso más largo que el anterior fue dejado sobre su blanco cuello.

Los dedos de ChangKyun posándose en su acalorado rostro le trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, disipando la niebla que había nublado su visión. El pelinegro abrió sus finos labios, tomando aire para decirle unas palabras que detuvieron su corazón.

Palabras que nunca admitiría que llevaba deseando oír un tiempo.

Palabras que despertaron a su solitaria alma, y la envolvieron en un manto de calor que estaba aterrorizada de sentir.

—Wonho, me… me gustas…

 

————— ♣ —————

 

—Mierda… —masculló HyungWon, sosteniéndose la frente mientras volvía a leer las hojas con las ganancias de su local, y escribiendo frenéticamente en el dorso de un papel, recibiendo de nuevo el mismo resultado.

Las cuentas no cuadraban.

Se frotó con cansancio los ojos por debajo de sus gafas redondeadas, pensando que tal vez fuera culpa del puto soldado que vino al burdel la semana pasada. El muy desgraciado había consumido más de cinco pipas de narguile, y también había estado con dos de sus trabajadoras, incluyendo a Siara.

Con molestia, hizo llamar a la híbrida de plumas, que no tardó en aparecer en su estudio con cara de malas pulgas.

—¿Qué coño quieres?

HyungWon la observó sentado en el suelo, tras su mesa llena de papeleo, y sus ojos inyectados en sangre por la falta de sueño. A pesar de la impaciencia en la voz de Siara, la oruga abrió su cajita de madera y se preparó un cigarro tomándose su tiempo: definitivamente iba a necesitar fumar para lidiar con aquella mujer.

—Estaba trabajando, ¿sabes? No tengo todo el puto día —prosiguió con molestia notable. HyungWon no la escuchó, ignorando la impertinencia de la trabajadora hacia su jefe, y encendió el cigarro; en cuanto lo aspiró e inundó sus pulmones del adictivo humo, el dolor palpitante de su cabeza disminuyó considerablemente y por fin posó sus ojos verdes sobre Siara.

—Tan encantadora como siempre —respondió soltando el humo por su boca y nariz. La voluptuosa mujer iba ataviada con una bata de seda, como todos los demás trabajadores, pero sus trenzas y las bonitas plumas negras que decoraban su piel oscura la diferenciaban del resto. Hace años, habría caído rendido a sus pies.

—¿Y bien?

HyungWon le dio otra calada a su cigarro, alzando un papel lleno de garabatos con cuentas en el aire.

—Las cuentas no están bien. El dinero que tú y todos vosotros ganáis para mí… no llega a la cifra estimada. Y me gustaría saber por qué.

La ira tras su discurso calmado hizo que Siara se cruzase de brazos altanera. HyungWon podía llegar a dar miedo cuando estaba enfadado de verdad, pero no era algo que afectase a la mujer.

—¿Y por qué debería saberlo? —HyungWon alzó una ceja y bajó la hoja, fulminándola con la mirada, la cual le respondió lo más altiva que pudo—. Tuvimos cierto malentendido con un cliente la semana pasada, ya lo sabes. No es mi puto problema.

—Oh, sí que lo es. Tú te lo follaste, así que tú responderás en su nombre. —HyungWon estaba apretando el papel entre sus delgados dedos inconscientemente—. ¿Dónde está el dinero de ese cliente?

—No lo sé. Pensé que el cliente le había dado el dinero a Kisai —se defendió echando sus trenzas hacia atrás.

HyungWon aspiró el cigarro con más fuerza de la normal. No había nada que le enfadase más que le hicieran perder ganancias. Se quitó las gafas, dejándolas a un lado con poca delicadeza y haciéndole un aspaviento con la mano a Siara, indicándole que se retirase.

Pero, como era de esperar, la mujer no le obedeció.

—Me han dicho que escondes aquí a un niño humano. —HyungWon se frotó las sienes y cerró sus hinchados ojos, notando que los pinchazos de su cabeza habían vuelto a despertar por culpa del tema. Había ido al almacén a buscar a ChangKyun, pero ya no se encontraba allí: estaba seguro de que Wonho daría con él antes de que se metiese en problemas.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

Siara se acercó hasta él y, a pesar de la fría mirada que la oruga le dedicó, se arrodilló frente a la mesa, posando una de sus manos llenas de plumas en la madera.

—No sabía si debía decírtelo… pero desde hace unos días he notado… ciertas señales. —El híbrido alzó una ceja, en señal de que había captado su interés. Siara solía darle consejos útiles gracias a los conocimientos de magia que poseía—. Debes alejarte de él… solo te traerá problemas.

—No más de los que ya tengo —comentó HyungWon con ironía, apartando la mirada y aspirando el cigarro.

—HyungWon… ese humano no estará intentando que te unas a esa conspiración, ¿verdad?

—¿En serio crees que soy tan estúpido como para acceder a algo así? —respondió fríamente—. Si unos cuantos rebeldes creen que pueden matar al rey, dejaré que lo sigan pensando.

Entonces, la mano se Siara alcanzó la suya, haciendo que HyungWon se tensase de inmediato.

—Te pido que no les ayudes, solo te traerá problemas —insistió la mujer clavándole sus uñas—. No puedes morir, no…

HyungWon apartó su mano escocida por los arañazos de Siara, topándose con genuina preocupación en los ojos de la mujer—. ¿Algo más?

—¿Desde cuándo te importa alguien más aparte de ti mismo?

Los gruesos labios de HyungWon le dedicaron una fría sonrisa, enmascarando el dolor que le habían provocado sus palabras. _Justo tú lo vas a decir_ , pensó llevándose el cigarro a la boca.

—Vete.

Siara hizo el amago de seguir hablando, pero se detuvo y asintió, levantándose del suelo y girando el cuello hacia él antes de salir.

—Te estás ablandando…

La puerta corredera se cerró tras ella, dejando al melancólico HyungWon en su estudio, reduciéndole a lo que siempre había sido, y nunca dejaría de ser: un miserable y solitario insecto.

 

————— ♣ —————

 

Ya había caído la noche cuando ChangKyun por fin regresó de su viaje. La oscuridad y la confusión en las que se había sumido fueron disipadas poco a poco mientras pestañeaba repetidamente. El techo del dosel en el que había clavado la mirada durante los últimos veinte minutos por fin detuvieron la vibración ondeante que había fascinado a sus dilatadas pupilas, el rojo de las cortinas dejó de brillar, y el planeta Tierra volvió a girar con normalidad.

Solo una de las cuatro lámparas de gas de la habitación estaba encendida, mientras que las otras dejaban que la penumbra nocturna se filtrase por la ventana. Su boca estaba pastosa y sintió pinchazos en el cráneo, pero la superficie sobre la que estaba apoyada su cabeza era tan cálida y reconfortante que volvió a cerrar los párpados, negándose todavía a despertar del todo. Solo cuando notó que su almohada subía y bajaba abrió los ojos de nuevo e irguió el cuello para averiguar que su cojín era ni más ni menos que Wonho.

Había estado apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho del híbrido, el cual tenía un brazo flexionado bajo sus cabellos blancos y con el otro le rodeaba la cintura, pegándole a su cuerpo. Le había costado enfocar las delicadas facciones de Wonho, pero cuando lo consiguió, permaneció totalmente inmóvil, apoyando una mano en sus vendas y escuchando su pausada respiración.

El fuerte agarre de su costado le hizo tragar saliva, y se preguntó cómo demonios había acabado en su dormitorio.

_¿No habremos…?_

ChangKyun miró con pánico a su alrededor, pero además de que llevaba la ropa puesta, la cama no estaba deshecha, por lo que descartó la posibilidad de que se hubiesen acostado. Se maldijo mentalmente por haber sucumbido a la curiosidad: si hubiera sabido que el destino del viaje ‘al más allá’ era la habitación de Wonho, se hubiera replanteado el comprarle a HyungWon el billete de ida.

—Mierda… —masculló con la voz ronca, volviendo a apoyar la cabeza sobre el pecho del peliblanco con cansancio. Quería marcharse a su habitación, seguramente Wonho le reñiría en cuanto se despertase, así que lo mejor sería volver a su dormitorio y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada. A pesar de que el firme agarre en su costado le impidió erguirse con facilidad, consiguió apartar el brazo de Wonho, quedándose sentado a su lado sobre las sábanas rojas de la cama.

Las cortinas de la cama ya no estaban recogidas en los doseles, sino que ondeaban con la leve brisa que entraba por la ventana entreabierta de la habitación, escondiéndoles del resto del mundo. ChangKyun se abrazó las piernas, y se permitió admirar al durmiente Wonho, aunque tan solo fuera por un minuto.

Su pequeña nariz moviéndose en contraposición de su musculado pecho subiendo y bajando le hizo sonreír. Una parte de él quería volver a acurrucarse a su lado y dormir, al fin y al cabo, ya era de noche y estaba muy cansado. Resultaba demasiado tentador perderse entre aquellos brazos protectores…

Pero su lado racional le aconsejó alejarse de él. HyungWon le había hecho ver y admitir sus sentimientos por Wonho, y en el fondo sabía que era un amor imposible. Los besos que habían compartido en los jardines no eran más que una ilusión, una fantasía que ellos dos habían creado, y que no hacía más que entorpecer la misión de matar al rey para así poder volver a casa.

Porque, a fin de cuentas, ChangKyun iba a tener que irse.

Su pecho se hinchó por todas las emociones contradictorias que estaba sintiendo, y lo único que pudo hacer fue ceder ante su corazón e inclinarse para darle un suave beso de despedida a Wonho en la mejilla. Dejó sus labios apoyados sobre la suave piel más de la cuenta: su cuerpo se negaba a dejarle ir, y sin embargo se obligó a sí mismo a hacerlo.

Justo cuando se separó de él con un suspiro, la mano del híbrido tiró de él y le hizo caer sobre su cuerpo. ChangKyun observó sorprendido cómo Wonho entreabría los ojos, dedicándole una mirada molesta y a la vez somnolienta.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Su voz ronca salió de sus labios, mientras que el agarre que le había atrapado se hacía más y más firme conforme pasaban los segundos en los que ChangKyun no emitía respuesta alguna—. Como vuelvas a intentar escaparte o tirarte por la ventana, te juro que te ataré a la cama, ¿me oyes?

ChangKyun frunció el ceño confundido: aunque parecía una broma, la expresión del híbrido le indicó que lo estaba diciendo totalmente en serio.

—N…no lo haré… pero no entiendo qué…

Wonho abrió un poco los ojos al comprobar que, aparentemente, el humano había vuelto a la normalidad. Pero no se acababa de fiar del mocoso.

—¿Ya no escuchas los colores? —inquirió sosteniéndole por los hombros y observándole con recelo. ChangKyun soltó una risa incrédula y echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

—Sería un superpoder interesante… pero creo que no. —Inmediatamente, Wonho dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada, suspirando de alivio. ChangKyun dejó de sonreír pasado un rato: el híbrido no parecía tener la intención de soltarle, y se removió sobre él, queriendo escapar de la comprometida posición en la que estaban—. Oye… ¿podrías…? Ya sabes, soltarme.

Wonho soltó un bufido indignado sin abrir los ojos.

—Después de lo que me hiciste pasar, merezco una pequeña compensación, ¿no crees?

Sin dejarle protestar, Wonho alzó una mano para apoyar la cabeza de ChangKyun sobre su pecho. El notar su cálida piel sobre su mejilla y escuchar el palpitar de su corazón le cortó la respiración; se mordió el labio sin saber qué hacer, mientras que los dedos de Wonho le acariciaban con suavidad el pelo, siguiendo un ritmo pausado que le ayudó a calmarse. Su pulgar rozó su oreja, hasta acariciar como siempre su mejilla. Solo entonces ChangKyun cerró los ojos, disfrutando del tacto que le tranquilizaba y, a la vez, provocaba que mil corrientes eléctricas recorriesen su interior.

—ChangKyun…

Cuando su mirada se topó con la de Wonho, una ola de calor bajó por su cuerpo y se vio obligado a tragar saliva. El deseo y el cariño eran tan evidentes en los oscuros orbes del híbrido que resultó abrumador, y solo entonces fue consciente de lo cerca que estaban sus cuerpos. De lo bien que encajaban sus caderas juntas. Y de lo mucho que él también le deseaba.

Tal vez Wonho le leyera el pensamiento cuando irguió la espalda del colchón, encontrándose cara a cara con los ojos del humano, y con sus finos y apetitosos labios que le encantaría devorar.

ChangKyun se recolocó en su regazo, provocando que sus entrepiernas encajaran de una manera deliciosa y perfecta. Como si estuviese hipnotizado, subió sus dedos hasta el cuello de Wonho, acariciando su marca de la nuca y haciéndole suspirar, intentando suprimir sus más fuertes deseos que palpitaban ansiosos en su interior.

Wonho le sostenía como si su vida dependiese de ello, y sus ojos entrecerrados observaban con hambre su boca. Sus cabellos blancos despeinados, su pequeña nariz y sus carnosos labios parecieron suavizarse por la tenue luz que le iluminaban en medio de la oscuridad.

—Lo que dijiste antes… ¿lo decías de verdad? —La pregunta pilló desprevenido a ChangKyun. Su desconcierto debió de ser evidente, y Wonho siguió hablando, bajando sus pálidas manos hasta sus caderas para apretarle contra él—. En serio… ¿piensas que puedes decir que te gusto, olvidarte de todo, y seguir como si nada? ¿Quién te crees… —suspiró arrastrando las palabras, hasta que sus labios estaban prácticamente rozándose—… que eres?

_¿Le dije… que me gusta?_

La boca de Wonho le provocó cosquillas en los labios y luego se desvió hacia su cuello, impidiendo a ChangKyun pensar con claridad. Su pequeña nariz se rozó contra la sensible zona, y justo cuando abrió sus rosados labios para acariciar su piel con ellos, ChangKyun entreabrió la boca y subió los dedos hasta enredarlos en sus cabellos blancos. Podía escuchar sus latidos agolpar sus oídos, a su sangre fruir por sus venas, y cada vez que un pequeño beso era dejado en su cuello, su espalda se arqueaba más y más, involuntariamente suplicando por un mayor contacto, deseando que las embriagadoras cosquillas de su cuello se extendieran por cada uno de sus músculos.

El aroma a vainilla en el pelo de Wonho inundó sus fosas nasales, mientras que los besos se fueron intensificando. La rosada lengua del híbrido por fin salió de su cueva, dejando un rastro húmedo y caliente por su cuello y mandíbula. ChangKyun tembló cuando la boca de Wonho fue subiendo hasta su comisura y, casi con desesperación, acercó su nuca para poder por fin probar los tentadores labios carnosos que le volvían loco. Se saborearon casi con urgencia, primero yendo demasiado rápido, hasta quedarse sin respiración.

Las firmes manos de Wonho se pasearon por su espalda, y se colaron por el interior de su pantalón, agarrando con firmeza su piel y provocando que ChangKyun suspirase contra su boca. Los besos fueron ralentizándose hasta llegar a un ritmo más lento, en el que ambos jugaban a probarse y morderse, observando jadeantes la reacción del contrario.

 —¿De verdad… —masculló Wonho antes de morderle el labio inferior, arrastrando tentadoramente sus pulgares y dibujando círculos sobre los huesos de su cadera—… te gusto?

ChangKyun unió de nuevo sus bocas, bajando sus labios hasta su blanquecino cuello y mordiéndole levemente la piel para conseguir hacerle suspirar. No hacía falta contestar a tal obvia pregunta, pero Wonho necesitaba oírselo decir, insistiendo en saber su respuesta cuando tomó a ChangKyun del rostro para mirarle con intensidad, las mejillas de ambos acaloradas y sus respiraciones irregulares.

—Dímelo… —suplicó Wonho acariciando su nariz con la del contrario. ChangKyun tragó saliva y rozó deliberadamente sus labios contra los temblorosos de Wonho antes de moverse tímidamente hacia arriba, enroscando los brazos en su cuello y apretando sus entrepiernas. Volvió a bajar, dejando que todo su peso recayera contra las caderas del híbrido, el cual ya había dejado caer los párpados y entreabierto los labios.

Un sentimiento de poder recorrió el cuerpo de ChangKyun y se mordió el labio. Le gustó la sensación de ser capaz de, con tan solo un movimiento, tener a Wonho en la palma de su mano. Por eso, el deseo tomó el control de sus acciones y repitió el vaivén sin despegar los ojos de las bonitas facciones del peliblanco, cada vez más contraídas por el placer.

—¿Te… sirve de respuesta?

La profunda voz de ChangKyun consiguió traer a Wonho de vuelta a la realidad y le hizo abrir los ojos, clavando sus dedos en el costado del pequeño chico y suspirando cada vez que el roce se intensificaba más y más. Los pies de ChangKyun se clavaron en el colchón para así poder moverse sobre su regazo con mayor estabilidad.

—Me vuelves loco… —masculló buscando con desesperación los labios del menor, y gruñendo con frustración cuando este torció la cara y se negó a darle lo que quería. En su lugar, empezó a abrir la holgada camisa de ChangKyun y, mientras besaba su delgado torso, le despojó de ella y recorrió su suave piel con su lengua.

ChangKyun echó su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose llevar por las olas de placer que se acumulaban en su entrepierna; su mente estaba muy lejos de allí, su cabeza daba vueltas, y tuvo la sensación de que lo que estaba sucediendo era irreal, de que era un sueño. Pero los besos de Wonho, su piel, su calor… todo aquello era tan real, tan abrumador…

Sin darse cuenta, alzó sus manos para deslizarlas a través de los cabellos blancos del híbrido, hasta toparse con sus largas orejas. El sentir su corto pelaje bajo sus yemas, notar cómo temblaban por su tacto y los gemidos que en Wonho provocaba el que las acariciase solo consiguió que su corazón latiese aún más frenéticamente.

ChangKyun no dudó en seguir recorriendo las orejas del híbrido por los bordes, con suma delicadeza y lujuria a la vez mientras que Wonho atrapó uno de sus pezones entre sus dientes. El pelinegro se vio obligado a parar momentáneamente, carcomido por el placer; cuando sus dedos rozaron tímidamente los finos filamentos que recorrían la piel rosa del interior, los labios de Wonho temblaron y gimió contra la piel del pequeño chico mientras cerraba los ojos, demasiado abrumado por las caricias y el lento vaivén de sus entrepiernas.

Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, y Wonho alzó levemente las caderas para hacerle sentir lo que aquella la lenta tortura provocaba en su cuerpo. La mirada que Wonho reflejó en sus orbes oscuros era tan intensa y tan íntima que a ChangKyun le costó reprimir un gemido cuando notó la dura longitud apretar sus pantalones. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, sus extremidades ya no le respondían, y solo le quedó aferrarse al hombre que le había convertido en un desastre de jadeos y suspiros, besándole ocasionalmente cuando conseguía recuperar algo de aliento y dejándose a merced de las corrientes placenteras del mar embravecido en el que ambos se habían sumido.

Era una sensación indescriptible.

—Creo… que yo también estoy loco.

Ambos sonrieron por el comentario de ChangKyun antes de que Wonho tomase el control y le tumbase bajo su musculado cuerpo. Ahora era el híbrido el que ondeaba sus caderas, perdiendo cada vez más la cordura por la deliciosa fricción entre las prendas. Wonho agarró las piernas del pequeño chico para mantenerlas enroscadas alrededor de su cintura y así poder proseguir con los movimientos lentos y circulares.

Sus ojos levemente entrecerrados pudieron distinguir a ChangKyun aferrarse a las sábanas, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y gimiendo su nombre de una manera que jamás olvidaría. Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había deseado tener al mocoso bajo su cuerpo, y de cómo quería seguir escuchando aquella música para sus oídos durante el resto de su vida.

—ChangKyun… lo estás haciendo muy bien —murmuró Wonho perdido por el deseo, fascinado por cómo el humano alzaba las caderas con cada embestida para aumentar la fricción entre las prendas ya húmedas, amando el sonido de su profunda voz que se agudizaba en sus pequeños gemidos. Deseando poder volver a probar los lunares de su cuello, se inclinó hacia delante hasta estar apoyado sobre su cuerpo; la mano pálida de Wonho se deslizó poco a poco entre la del menor hasta aprisionarla contra el colchón, entrelazando sus dedos y apretándola con cada embestida que realizaba y que el humano recibía con gusto, arqueando su espalda.

Con la otra mano, Wonho sostenía con firmeza el costado del pequeño chico, el cual ya había enrollado sus piernas alrededor de su musculado cuerpo y se había reducido a un revoltijo de gemidos, aprisionándole con sus muslos.

El híbrido acabó escondiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, jadeando al notar que el cuerpo de ChangKyun también reaccionaba igual que el suyo, y que ambos estaban a punto de llegar a la cima.

Sus alientos se mezclaron en uno solo, y sus miradas estaban muy cerca: ninguno de los dos quiso cerrar los ojos para no olvidar las facciones del otro en un momento tan íntimo y tan anhelado por ambos.

Aquello era mucho mejor que cualquier droga que HyungWon pudiera ofrecerles.

El viaje astral había hecho flotar a ChangKyun por las estrellas, pero Wonho le impulsaba hacia arriba y le permitía rozar los astros con la punta de sus dedos, solo para después dejarle caer por un vacío interminable…

Ambos se redujeron a dos caos jadeantes, tocándose y probándose sin pudor alguno, demostrándose lo mucho que se necesitaban. Y, detrás de las ondeantes cortinas, ambos continuaron fundiéndose el uno con el otro, besándose tan arduamente, tan necesitados… tan sinceramente.

Porque, en el fondo ambos sabían que su relación estaba rozando los límites del amor. Pero después de aquella noche, ya habían atravesado esa barrera. Por fin se habían dejado llevar, descubriendo así sus verdaderos sentimientos, encontrando una verdad que ambos estaban temerosos de admitir.

Descubriendo al fin quiénes eran.

 

————— ♣ —————

 

La puerta corredera del dormitorio de Wonho se abrió lentamente, siendo el tímido ruido la razón del despertar de ChangKyun. La oscuridad seguía reinando en la habitación, el brazo lánguido del peliblanco le rodeaba por la cintura, y su pesada respiración golpeaba su nuca, indicándole que estaba dormido.

Sus labios querían sonreír por los recuerdos de anoche: todavía podía sentir los dedos de Wonho recorrer su piel, el sudor deslizarse por la frente y el pecho del híbrido, y el inmenso placer que había dominado su cuerpo hasta hacerle perder el sentido. Sus piernas y espalda aún palpitaban de dolor por el esfuerzo físico, pero no le importaba.

Se escuchaba el viento golpear las ventanas y, de repente, la puerta corredera que le pareció haber oído ser abierta hacía unos instantes, se cerró de nuevo. Extrañado, se irguió con cuidado para evitar despertar a Wonho.

El pequeño chico, cuya desnudez le fue recordada por la brisa que se coló entre las finas cortinas y le hizo tiritar, abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio a una figura caminar hacia la cama lentamente. La silueta brillaba al otro lado de las cortinas, dándole la idea de que estaba soñando, pero lo que escuchó a continuación hizo que su sangre se congelase.

—Daniel…

Escuchar su voz le quitó el aliento y detuvo su corazón. No podía ser… era imposible. La persona se dio media vuelta, brillando tímidamente y sin hacer ningún ruido al caminar, como si flotase en el aire, y deslizó la puerta de nuevo para salir de la habitación. Su eco seguía llamándole, y ChangKyun tuvo la urgencia de seguirle.

Miró apurado a Wonho que, dándose la vuelta y rascándose el pecho, siguió durmiendo plácidamente. Sin pensárselo dos veces, el humano se destapó e hizo a un lado las cortinas solo para ponerse su camisa de lino y unos pantalones limpios que estaba doblados encima de una silla, pasando por encima del resto de prendas tiradas por el suelo.

Salió intentando no hacer ruido, avanzando entre la oscuridad del pasillo, y siguiendo el brillo que desprendía la figura que ahora bajaba por las escaleras del local hacia la entrada. Sus pies hicieron crujir la madera, pero el frenético latir de su corazón era aún más audible: si de verdad aquella persona era quien creía que era, no sabría lo que hacer. Necesitaba verle, le había echado muchísimo de menos…

Cuando llegó a la entrada, dos mujeres estaban tras el mostrador. A pesar de que la figura resplandeciente había pasado por delante de ellas, no parecieron haberla visto, pero sí que les llamó la atención que ChangKyun estuviese despierto a aquellas horas.

De hecho, una de ellas salió del mostrador y le impidió el paso, con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

—¿Daniel? ¿Eres tú?

ChangKyun solo le miró un momento, encontrándose con la mujer que había conocido en la tienda mística. A los ojos de Siara, el humano estaba ido, porque solo apartó la vista y la rodeó para salir de allí, sin ni siquiera molestarse en corregirle y decirle que ese no era su nombre.

Bajó la larga escalinata de piedra, siguiendo la voz masculina que le estaba llamando. Las nubes viajaban muy deprisa por el cielo nocturno, siendo arrastradas por el fuerte viento que arrollaba las montañas. No le importó avanzar a través del suelo escarpado y dañar sus pies descalzos, porque solo podía escucharle a él, y admirar los haces de luces que su cuerpo desprendía a su paso; no supo por cuanto más tiempo caminó, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, se hallaba en medio de la amplia llanura que Wonho y él habían atravesado a caballo. 

El viento aullaba con fuerza, haciendo ondear su ropa y echando su espesa cabellera negra hacia atrás. Entonces, el ente dejó de caminar justo cuando llegó al lado de un solitario olmo, cuyas hojas habían caído y ahora sus ramas desnudas se resentían contra el viento. 

Su padre se dio la vuelta para mirarle, con esos ojos cansados y con esa sonrisa de labios finos tan parecidos a los suyos.

—Papá… —le llamó ChangKyun casi en un susurro, extendiendo una mano hacia él. No podía ser real, su padre no podía estar en aquel mundo… tenía que ser un sueño. Pero no quería que lo fuera.

DongHun dejó de sonreírle a su hijo, puesto que ahora observaba con adoración a la figura que estaba sentada en el suelo bajo el árbol. Se arrodilló junto a la mujer, cuya presencia también desprendía unos tímidos destellos aún más claros que los del hombre.

La femenina figura tenía unos cabellos negros y cortos, una nariz prominente muy bonita y unos ojos no rasgados, al contrario que los de su padre. En sus brazos, un bebé recién nacido lloraba mientras que la mujer le acunaba delicadamente, ganándose una tierna sonrisa de sus padres cuando su llanto se apagó y extendió su pequeña mano hacia ellos.

ChangKyun no entendía por qué su corazón se había encogido en su pecho, y sus ojos se habían empezado a aguar. Sus labios temblaron al presenciar tal imagen, tan lejana e íntima, pero tan dolorosa a la vez.

Sobre los aullidos del viento, otra voz habló, desviando la atención de ChangKyun hacia las ramas del olmo.

—Qué tierna imagen… ¿verdad que sí?

Sobre una de ellas, un chico le observaba ataviado con una de las batas propias de los trabajadores del burdel. Sus largos cabellos castaños casi le tapaban los ojos, pero su sonrisa siniestra y su delicada voz le hicieron reconocerle de inmediato.

—¿…Miso?

El muchacho se rio divertido, haciendo que dos prominentes hoyuelos aparecieran en sus mejillas y que sus ojos se empequeñecieran aún más.

—¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta? —inquirió inclinándose hacia delante. ChangKyun desvió su mirada momentáneamente hacia la feliz familia que reía bajo el olmo, brillando en la oscuridad de la noche, ajenos al temporal que arreciaba a su alrededor. Las palabras que pronunció Miso a continuación le dieron la vuelta a su mundo. Todo lo que él creía ser, todo lo que pensó que sabía… una simple frase lo cambió absolutamente todo—. No soy el gato de tu vecina… y tú no eres ChangKyun.


	14. Escondite

—¿Qué…?

ChangKyun solo podía hablar en susurros: su garganta se había estrechado tanto por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento que casi no podía articular palabra.

—Me llamo JooHeon, por cierto. No tengo un nombre tan estúpido como Miso —aclaró con una mueca al pronunciar el nombre del gato de su vecina—. Yo te traje a este mundo. Todo lo que creíste ver en la tienda de tu padre… era una ilusión —explicó JooHeon aburrido, descansando su rostro sobre la palma de su mano.

Los recuerdos del chico que había preguntado por el reloj de bolsillo volvieron a su mente, como también los dos hombres con gabardinas que le habían acorralado en el callejón. Todo eso… ¿no había sido real?

De repente, JooHeon ya no estaba en la rama, sino que su voz estaba a su alrededor, en ningún lugar en concreto, pero acechándole peligrosamente. Era como si su presencia estuviese en su cabeza, resonando con fuerza.

—¿Cuál es tu motivo? ¿Todavía no lo has descubierto?

ChangKyun miró hacia todas partes asustado, sin encontrar al dueño de la escalofriante voz; JooHeon volvió a repetir la pregunta, y el humano se llevó las manos a los oídos con la esperanza de dejar de escucharle, pero falló en el intento.

—Sal… sal —suplicó con la voz temblorosa.

—Lo tienes delante de ti, míralo.

Con los ojos enrojecidos, ChangKyun tragó saliva con fuerza y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la familia sentada bajo el árbol. Su padre parecía muy feliz, sosteniendo la manita del bebé ahora también sonriente. Y aquella mujer… su madre, a la que nunca antes había visto… también sonreía. Y lo hacía de una manera tan enternecedora que su corazón se estremeció de tan solo presenciarla.

Dubitativo y luchando contra el viento, ChangKyun avanzó hacia ellos, quedándose a una distancia segura, pero la suficiente para apreciar los bonitos rasgos de su madre. Justo entonces, ella habló mirando con un amor infinito al bebé que desprendía una luz azulada.

—Nuestro Daniel… —murmuró acunándole contra su pecho.

Aquello le dejó sin palabras. _¿Ha dicho… Daniel?_

De repente, las tres figuras resplandecientes se desvanecieron en diminutas esferas luminosas y volaron a través del aire, alejándose del olmo solo para volver a posarse en la hierba detrás de él. ChangKyun se dio la vuelta, sintiendo que se estaba quedando sin aire y que le costaba respirar; el viento golpeaba su espalda y los cabellos le taparon parcialmente la visión, y aun así fue capaz de presenciar lo que estaba tomando forma ante sus ojos.

Los haces de luz se unieron para crear dos figuras alejadas, una representando a un niño que desprendía una luminosidad azulada y sostenía a un muñeco.

Era ChangKyun de pequeño.

El crío caminaba por la llanura sin rumbo, pero cuando vio a la otra figura de luz blanquecina parada a unos metros de él, se detuvo. El ente más mayor, ataviado con una armadura de la Guardia Roja y cuyos cabellos blancos brillaban más que la luna del cielo nocturno, se arrodilló en el suelo y abrió los brazos, esperando al pequeño con una gran sonrisa.

ChangKyun no podía dejar de mirar al joven soldado. Tenía una sonrisa tan familiar, tan cálida, que no importaba que estuviera en un rostro más aniñado, la reconoció de inmediato.

—¿…Wonho? —susurró casi sin voz.

Entonces, el niño dejó caer su adorado peluche y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, abrazando con fuerza al soldado y haciéndole caer al suelo. Sus risas resonaron en la llanura, provocando que la luz de sus dueños se intensificase ante sus ojos.

Ahí estaba. Delante de él. El recuerdo que su mente había olvidado. Wonho era la persona de su pasado, el que siempre le esperaba con los brazos abiertos y el protagonista de sus sueños fragmentados.

ChangKyun sintió que sus piernas se quedaban sin fuerzas, y finalmente clavó las rodillas en el suelo, sus ojos por fin dejando caer una solitaria lágrima que se deslizó por su mejilla.

—¿Cuál es… tu motivo, Daniel? —insistió la voz de JooHeon haciendo eco en su cabeza.

De nuevo, las figuras se desvanecieron en el aire, esta vez para recrear a las mismas dos personas años después, en un recuerdo demasiado reciente. Wonho se acercó tímidamente a ChangKyun, ofreciéndole una flor y escondiendo sus orejas tras su cabeza. La figura que le representaba a él aceptó el regalo y, ambos avergonzados, ladearon los rostros para poder besarse con un amor y cariño demasiado grandes como para ser comprensibles por nadie más.

La luz que desprendía la pareja era lilácea, y las esferas de luz se perdían con el viento, al igual que las lágrimas de ChangKyun.

—¿Por qué… por qué me enseñas todo esto? —inquirió sin poder despegar los ojos del beso que ambos compartían. De repente, un quejido de dolor rompió el beso y Wonho se llevó las manos a la garganta: un profundo corte recorría su blanca piel, del cual comenzó a rezumar un río de sangre que manchó toda su ropa.

El corazón de ChangKyun dio un vuelco ante tal visión, y el viento que arrastraba a las nubes por el cielo se detuvo de repente, haciendo que todo quedase en un aterrador silencio. Wonho cayó sobre sus rodillas y, boqueando en busca de un aire que nunca llegaría a sus pulmones, se desplomó en el suelo encima de un charco de sangre. La luz que desprendía su cuerpo se volvió roja oscura, mientras que la figura de ChangKyun ya había desaparecido de la llanura.

Solo pudo presenciar horrorizado cómo los ojos de la persona que más le importaba perdían la vida justo delante de él. Intentando respirar con normalidad, ChangKyun alzó la mirada hacia JooHeon, que observaba despectivamente delante de él al cadáver de Wonho.

—Qué muerte más horrible… —comentó frunciendo los labios.

—¿Es esto… el futuro? ¿Wonho va a morir? —preguntó ChangKyun tras un rato, apretando la mandíbula para evitar derramar ni una lágrima más.

—Puedo jugar con los recuerdos y los miedos de la gente. Hacerles ver las cosas que yo quiero que vean. —Acto seguido, se acuclilló para deslizar un dedo sobre el cuello sangriento de Wonho. Se frotó las yemas teñidas de rojo y las observó fijamente, solo para después mirar con un gesto burlón al humano que se había tensado porque tocase el cadáver de Wonho, aunque no fuese real—. Pero ver el futuro no entra dentro de mis capacidades.

Casi sin fuerzas, ChangKyun alzó una mano para acariciar el pelo blanco del híbrido; su textura era tan real que sus ojos volvieron a acumularse de lágrimas y tuvo que cerrar los párpados, repitiéndose mentalmente que aquello solo era una ilusión.

—Él… él era aquella persona… —dijo tembloroso, mirando de nuevo con un amor y tristeza infinitos al ensangrentado Wonho—. El de mis recuerdos… y yo…

Recordó cómo el híbrido le había hablado del niño al que intentó salvar en el pasado. Ahora todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido: por eso la primera vez que se reencontraron, Wonho se decepcionó al averiguar que se llamaba ChangKyun. Debió de tener la esperanza de que él fuera Daniel.

—Dos personas conectadas por su pasado que se enamoran sin reconocerse… fue demasiado entretenido de presenciar —comentó JooHeon. Entonces, se lamió los dedos llenos de sangre, clavando sus ojos ambarinos en ChangKyun—. Verle morir es uno de tus miedos más grandes… pero no es más que otra diversión para mí.

El enfado comenzó a nacer en el corazón de ChangKyun, que acumuló todo el odio que pudo en su mirada. JooHeon se levantó y caminó a su alrededor—. ¿No crees que enamorarte en medio de todo este caos es algo muy estúpido de tu parte, Daniel?

Cuando le llamó así, ChangKyun se vio invadido por un sentimiento desolador y extraño: era como si le estuviese hablando a otra persona, pero él lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Su madre y su padre le habían llamado Daniel, ¿entonces por qué de un día para otro, pasó a responder al nombre de ChangKyun?

Todavía seguía sin saber por qué había perdido la memoria. Si él era el niño que jugaba con Wonho en el pasado… eso quería decir que había estado en el País de las maravillas antes. Entonces… ¿eso en qué le convertía? Todo lo que él pensaba que era, todo cuanto sabía… era una mentira. ¿Quién era él?

Seguía habiendo demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta, y no se fiaba de JooHeon para que se las diera.

—¿Cómo sé… que todo esto no es una mentira? —JooHeon se detuvo momentáneamente solo para reírse y retomar su camino.

—Puedo ver tu mente, solo estoy proyectando tus recuerdos.

—Y si… ¿solo estás jugando conmigo? —argumentó negando con la cabeza, dirigiendo su vista a Wonho. Justo cuando iba a tocar su fría mejilla, el cuerpo del híbrido se deshizo en haces de luces negras, que fueron perdiendo la luminosidad al alcanzar cierta altura.

—ChangKyun no es tu verdadero nombre —explicó JooHeon, observando con aburrimiento la esencia de la ilusión de Wonho morir en el aire—.  Me ordenaron traerte de vuelta.

—¿Traerme de vuelta? —inquirió empezando a sentirse desesperado por no saber nada y sin encontrar las fuerzas para levantarse. Entonces era cierto… había estado antes allí—. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién…?

El híbrido se detuvo, deslizando sus dedos para apartarse un mechón castaño de los ojos, y al hacerlo, un leve rastro de sangre manchó su pálida mejilla. Antes de que ChangKyun se diese cuenta, JooHeon se había acercado peligrosamente a su rostro, agachado a su lado.

—Recuerda... Daniel.

ChangKyun despegó sus labios y se quedó mirando a la nada. Las puntas de sus dedos, que acababan de acariciar la inerte mejilla de Wonho, ahora estaban recordando una calidez muy lejana. Una que había sucedido hacía mucho tiempo…

 

————— ♣ —————

 

Odiaba a su abuelo. Por su culpa, Daniel había estado llorando toda la noche, dejando salir en silencio unas lágrimas que le hacían ahogarse en una culpabilidad que no tenía motivos para sentir.

_“Ese niño no es mi nieto.”_

¿Por qué siempre era tan cruel con él? Su padre se pasaba todo el día encerrado en su cuarto, arreglando viejos relojes como de costumbre, y nunca estaba ahí para defenderle de la crueldad de su abuelo. Cuando los rayos del amanecer se colaron por su ventana, Daniel se cansó de sollozar en la almohada y decidió escaparse, llevándose consigo a su muñeco.

Corrió por el campo, dejando que el aire congelado inundase sus pulmones, sintiéndose incomprendido y solo. Quería desaparecer, quería estar con su madre, quería sentir por una vez cómo sería abrazarla, quería huir de allí. Quería que un agujero se lo tragase.

Y aquella mañana, en la quietud de los campos de cultivo, fue cuando su deseo se cumplió y un agujero se abrió bajo los pies del niño. Todo pasó muy rápido: la caída no le dio tiempo para pensar, y lo único que pudo hacer Daniel fue aferrarse a su conejito. Sin embargo, a falta de unos pocos metros para golpearse contra el suelo, su cuerpo flotó en el aire, perdiendo velocidad hasta posarse delicadamente sobre la tierra.

Su mente infantil pensó que todo aquello era un sueño. Se encontraba en un lugar parecido al campo de cultivo de sus abuelos, pero en lugar de plantas de té, los terrenos estaban repletos de enormes arbustos llenos de rosas blancas y rojas. Estaba tan desorientado que casi pierde el aliento al divisar un enorme castillo en el horizonte; unos pájaros volaron por las altas torres blancas, mientras que los rayos de sol que atravesaban las montañas solo le aportaban una mayor majestuosidad a la edificación.

Daniel apretó el muñeco contra su pecho, y cuando escuchó unas voces lejanas y unos pasos acercarse, entró en pánico y se escondió entre los arbustos, sin importarle arañarse la cara con las espinas de las plantas. Estaba muy asustado, puesto que aquel sueño se sentía muy real; no sabía dónde estaba, y ahora que se había cumplido su deseo de desaparecer, lo único que quería era volver a casa.

Alguien se detuvo justo delante del arbusto y, acuclillándose, abrió con cuidado las ramas para observar al completamente aterrorizado Daniel. El adolescente, de orejas respingonas, cabello blanco y ataviado con una armadura negra, le observó con comprensión en sus ojos oscuros.

—Hola, pequeño —le saludó cálidamente; Daniel se limitó a observarle abrazando con fuerza a su conejito. Viendo esto, el muchacho le sonrió y extendió una mano hacia él—. No tienes nada que temer, no te voy a hacer daño.

Su acercamiento solo le provocó más miedo a Daniel, que se alejó con los pies, metiéndose aún más entre los arbustos.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —le calmó apurado, alejando su mano—. Me llamo HoSeok, solo quiero ser tu amigo, ¿de acuerdo? —Ante la ausencia de respuesta, HoSeok miró a ambos lados y se sentó en la tierra, sin perder la sonrisa—. ¿Eres del mundo de los humanos? Bueno, quiero decir, ¿viniste del cielo? —explicó al ver que el pequeño no entendió la pregunta.

Dubitativo, Daniel asintió y se ganó una sonrisa del adolescente.

—Verás… mis compañeros vieron a alguien caer del cielo, y me han mandado a mí a buscarte —explicó lentamente—. Hay gente mala que quiere hacerte daño, por eso vamos a jugar a un juego, ¿vale? —añadió con un tono suave que tranquilizó un poco a Daniel.

—¿A qué… vamos a jugar? —preguntó al fin con un hilo de voz. HoSeok sonrió levemente por escuchar su voz.

—Al escondite, ¿sabes cómo se juega? —Daniel asintió y, justo entonces, las voces lejanas de antes se empezaron a acercar hacia ellos. HoSeok se mojó los labios con nerviosismo—. Quédate aquí hasta que yo vuelva, ¿entendido? —explicó con mayor apuro.

Entonces, HoSeok se levantó y volvió a tapar al pequeño con las ramas de los arbustos. Daniel hizo tal y como le indicó y permaneció abrazado a su peluche, encogido en su escondite y temeroso de que la gente mala le encontrase. Él no había hecho nada, ¿por qué alguien querría hacerle daño?

HoSeok se reunió con los otros tres jóvenes soldados, entre los cuales se encontraba su temido superior, HyunWoo. Tras asegurarles que no había encontrado al humano, se marchó con ellos a palacio, sintiéndose culpable por dejar al pequeño solo durante tanto tiempo.

No pudo volver a los jardines reales hasta el mediodía, encontrándose con que Daniel estaba temblando de frío en su fino pijama y aferrándose a su preciado peluche. Sus ojos estaban llorosos, puesto que había empezado a pensar que el chico mayor de sonrisa amable le había abandonado a su suerte.

—Ya estoy aquí… —tranquilizó al asustado humano, que había hundido los pies en la tierra en busca de un poco de calor. Debía llevarle a un portal para devolverle a su mundo; el único que conocía era el que se hallaba en el salón de baile de palacio, pero era demasiado arriesgado entrar al castillo con él. Sin embargo, fue la única solución que se le ocurrió—. ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?

El niño posó sus ojos felinos sobre él, como si estuviera debatiendo si debería decírselo o no. Se frotó su prominente nariz con sus dedos llenos de tierra y finalmente le respondió.

—…Daniel.

Las facciones de HoSeok se suavizaron y, con la mirada más cálida que el pequeño hubiese visto jamás, en lugar de ofrecerle su mano para así evitar asustarle, le cogió la patita a su peluche y se la agitó delicadamente a modo de saludo.

—Encantado, Daniel. Me imagino que quieres volver a tu casa, ¿cierto? —ChangKyun asintió con ganas—. Te ayudaré a que regreses con tus padres.

—Yo… no tengo mamá.

HoSeok dejó de sonreír momentáneamente, envuelto en un sentimiento de protección hacia el niño lleno de tierra y de ojos empañados. Había presenciado lo que la reina les hacía a los caídos del cielo, incluso a los más pequeños, y no quería ser cómplice del despoje de su humanidad. Se había unido a la Guardia Roja con tan solo trece años, creyendo firmemente en los ideales de unión del pueblo, queriendo defender a los más débiles, aspirando a ser como el valeroso soldado que fue su padre. Y seguiría luchando por sus creencias, aunque fuese protegiendo en secreto a los humanos.

—Entonces te llevaré con tu papá, ¿de acuerdo?

Daniel se secó los ojos para evitar llorar y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que enterneció a HoSeok. Dejó que su mano fuese guiada por la del más mayor hacia el palacio, con la promesa de que nadie le encontraría y que volvería a casa sano y salvo, y así fue.

Aquel día, el joven soldado juró que, si el destino quería que se volviesen a encontrar, le protegería con su vida para evitar que esa sonrisa se perdiera. 

 

————— ♣ —————

 

Los latidos de su corazón se agolparon en sus oídos, y su mente, que había viajado a un recuerdo tan lejano, volvió a su trastocado dueño. La puerta a las memorias de ChangKyun por fin se había abierto, y ahora había visto lo que había al otro lado; fue como abrir los ojos después de haberlos tenido cerrados durante muchos años, viendo por primera vez la luz.

Cuando tenía diez años, empezó a escaparse todas las noches para regresar al mundo del soldado de cálida sonrisa, en un principio riñéndole por volver a un sitio tan peligroso, pero más tarde esperándole siempre con los brazos abiertos. Y, aun así, todavía faltaba algo: podía recordar las risas que ambos compartían, los juegos, la calidez de su corazón por estar con un amigo de verdad. Pero después, solo recordaba correr con miedo, huyendo de algo, y todo se volvía negro.

Podía escuchar a Wonho gritando su nombre, llamándole y tocándole el rostro. Estaba llorando, desesperado… ¿por qué?

Cuando el viento volvió a recorrer el cielo con la misma rapidez de antes, agitando con violencia las ramas del olmo, JooHeon había desaparecido de su lado.

Las respuestas le habían sido dadas, ¿pero por qué sentía un enorme vacío en su corazón? Quería decirle a Wonho que él no tenía la culpa, pero no recordaba del qué; se agarró las sienes con fuerza, tapándose los oídos para así aislarse de los fuertes aullidos del temporal e intentar recordar. Sin embargo, su mente y su cuerpo estaban agotados: por mucho que se esforzase, la puerta era demasiado pesada para mantenerla abierta por tanto tiempo y, muy a su pesar, dejó que se cerrara de nuevo.

—HoSeok… —susurró despegando sus temblorosos labios. Lo recordaba. Recordaba su verdadero nombre, la identidad que le había sido arrebatada a Wonho.

Lo único que quería hacer en aquel momento era abrazarle, tenerle cerca de él. Casi sin fuerzas, ChangKyun dirigió la mirada hacia las montañas, y divisó las luces que el burdel desprendía, iluminando los árboles a su alrededor. Necesitaba verle.

 

————— ♣ —————

 

El sol ya se asomaba tímidamente entre las montañas, dándole a las nubes que se habían calmado un tono rosáceo. Cuando Wonho abrió los ojos y vio el hueco vacío que había en su cama, se sintió algo decepcionado: habría deseado despertarse y poder abrazar a ChangKyun.

El baño que se dio le hizo olvidarse de su preocupación por saber dónde se hallaba el pequeño chico. _Seguramente volvió a su habitación_ , pensó hundiéndose en el agua caliente, dejando que sus músculos se relajaran e inevitablemente recordando la noche anterior con una sonrisa que trató de disimular en vano.

_“Ah… Wonho…”_

Sus mejillas se acaloraron por el recuerdo de la profunda voz de ChangKyun y se frotó la cara con las manos, pasando los dedos mojados por sus orejas y cabellos para echarlos hacia atrás, una sonrisa estúpida dibujada en sus labios. Las marcas rojas que había por su torso alrededor de sus vendas eran la prueba de los deseos fervientes que ambos habían contenido durante tanto tiempo y a los que habían dado rienda suelta entre las sábanas de su cama.

Cuando se puso unas vendas limpias y se vistió con sus prendas lavadas, la camisa blanca, sus pantalones negros y su adorada chaqueta granate, se sintió un hombre nuevo. Sus pies descalzos avanzaron por el pasillo hasta detenerse frente al dormitorio de ChangKyun y, peinando una última vez sus cabellos húmedos hacia atrás, llamó a su puerta. Volvió a intentarlo un par de veces más y, como no hubo respuesta, deslizó lentamente la puerta corredera, preocupado de que le hubiese ocurrido algo.

—¿ChangKyun? —le llamó entrando en su habitación, encontrándose con que estaba vacía. Las sábanas estaban hechas un revoltijo, como si alguien se hubiese enrollado en ellas y también saltado encima del colchón. Con el ceño fruncido, Wonho alcanzó una pequeña botella que descansaba encima de la cama—. Bébeme… —murmuró leyendo la etiqueta, preguntándose de dónde habría salido aquel extraño líquido azul. Wonho no era tan idiota como para beberse algo tan sospechoso, y esperaba que aquello no fuese el motivo del estado en el que se encontraba ChangKyun el día anterior.

De repente, recordó al que probablemente había sido el responsable de todos sus problemas y dejó el recipiente en la cama con poca delicadeza, recuperando el enfado y decidido a encarar a HyungWon.

Descendió hasta la planta baja y, atravesando la sala en la que algunos clientes ya estaban fumando, bebiendo y riéndose en los sofás, entró al estudio de la oruga sin ni siquiera llamar, ignorando a una híbrida que intentó impedirle el paso. HyungWon estaba detrás de su mesa, durmiendo y apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano; cuando escuchó la brusquedad con la que Wonho cerró la puerta, abrió un poco los ojos y le fulminó con la mirada, soltando un suspiro frustrado. Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Wonho se limitó a observarle cruzado de brazos mientras que HyungWon esperaba a que hablase, pero como no lo hizo, le dedicó la mejor sonrisa sarcástica que pudo.

—Buenos días a ti también. —Sus delgados dedos abrieron la cajita que descansaba encima de su mesa, con la intención de fumar para así mantener la calma y evitar maldecir por la interrupción de su sueño. Terapia de nicotina, según él—. ¿Qué es lo que me vienes a decir en esta preciosa mañana? —preguntó haciéndole una seña con la cabeza a la preocupada híbrida que se encontraba en la puerta, indicándole que todo estaba bien.

Enrolló el cigarro con maestría y lo encendió con una cerilla, pero antes de que pudiese llevárselo a la boca una segunda vez, Wonho le había agarrado de la bata floreada por encima de la mesa.

—¿Qué coño le diste a ChangKyun ayer? —inquirió sin poder esconder su enfado.

Casi sin inmutarse, HyungWon se rio por lo bajo, poniendo al híbrido aún más nervioso.

—Cálmate, ¿quieres? Me vas a arrugar la ropa. —Con tranquilidad, la oruga tomó una calada del cigarro y le echó el humo en la cara, regodeándose en la ira que a Wonho le costaba cada vez más contener—. Tu mocoso se encuentra bien, ¿cierto? Pues entonces no hay más que hablar —declaró sin darle tiempo a responder.

—Te juro que…

—Sabía que tú le cuidarías —le interrumpió HyungWon cada vez más molesto, retirando las manos que todavía se aferraban a su bata—. Tenía asuntos que atender.

Wonho le observó desde arriba, incrédulo por lo que estaba escuchando, mientras que la oruga seguía fumando con aparente calma.

—ChangKyun me dijo que eras su amigo. —Aquello hizo que dejase de fumar momentáneamente—. Lo único que queremos de ti son las marcas, pero ese estúpido mocoso piensa que sois amigos. Yo no lo creo, pero si de verdad es así, danos las marcas de una vez y acaba con esto.

El humo del cigarro danzó por la habitación, la cual se había sumido en un gran silencio.

—Amigos… —repitió HyungWon con una risita que se murió en su garganta, siendo sustituida por la melancolía en sus ojos verdes—. Si el niño humano supiese las cosas que hice… —Su propio discurso se vio interrumpido cuando Wonho se arrodilló frente a la mesa.

—A él no le importaría saberlas —explicó convencido—. Yo también cometí errores en el pasado, pero se lo conté y me aceptó igualmente. Es ridículo lo buena persona que es ese mocoso… —Wonho suspiró, sonriendo por tan solo hablar del pequeño chico. Rápidamente, recuperó la seriedad, pero esa breve pausa no pasó desapercibida por HyungWon—. No te pido que hagas esto por mí, ni por la rebelión, sino por ChangKyun. Si de verdad te importa, por favor…

La voz de Wonho se perdió en el aire, sin acabar la frase que no sabía cómo continuar. HyungWon no reaccionaba, simplemente se quedó mirando a la nada, incluso se había olvidado del cigarro que estaba empezando a consumirse entre sus dedos. En esos segundos de silencio, Wonho pensó que, tal vez, nunca iban a conseguir las marcas. Pensó en que iba a decepcionar a todas las personas que habían creído en su causa y que le consideraron su líder. Pensó en que todos los años de esfuerzo iban a ser en vano.  Pensó en que ChangKyun jamás podría volver a casa.

Hasta que HyungWon le miró, esta vez sin burla en su sonrisa, siendo más bien triste.

—Ese niño… te está volviendo humano. —Wonho cerró los labios, sin saber qué contestar a aquello, pero sabiendo en el fondo que tenía razón. HyungWon le dio una última calada a su cigarro y lo observó pensativo antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la pared que tenía detrás. Lo aplastó contra la madera roja, quemándola en el proceso y haciendo que unas marcas ondeantes y ennegrecidas se extendieran por la superficie.

Wonho observó sorprendido cómo un pequeño compartimento se abría en la pared, del cual HyungWon sacó una bolsa negra. Lentamente, se puso en pie y rodeó la mesa para coger la pequeña varilla metálica que el dueño del local le estaba ofreciendo.

—Debes apretar la marca contra el cuello, en unos pocos segundos debería estar grabada en la piel —explicó la oruga, mientras que Wonho pasaba sus dedos por uno de los extremos circulares de la varilla, donde el símbolo de la Guardia Roja estaba dibujado—. Solo duran diez días. Y te lo advierto, duele. Mucho —añadió señalándole con el índice.

A Wonho no le dio tiempo a procesarlo todo, incluso cuando HyungWon le quitó la marca y la metió en la bolsa, solo para dársela después. No podía creerlo: por fin lo había conseguido.

Se mordió el interior de las mejillas para evitar llorar; estuvo a punto de perder la esperanza en conseguir las marcas, y ahora que las tenía en sus manos, se sentía irreal. Y, sobre todo, se sentía agradecido.

Como mínima muestra de respeto, Wonho bajó la cabeza ante HyungWon, porque a pesar de haberle dado tantos quebraderos de cabeza, finalmente les había ayudado. Y tampoco quería que viese sus ojos enrojecidos.

—Gracias…

—Ahórrate los agradecimientos —respondió HyungWon con molestia, de nuevo sentándose frente a la mesa y empezando a ordenar unos papeles—. No os estoy ayudando, solo quiero que os marchéis y me dejéis en paz. De todos modos, ya me cansé de ti y del niño humano.

Wonho permaneció unos momentos más con la cabeza gacha, hasta que por fin se retiró del lugar, mirando una última vez a HyungWon con gratitud. Cuando la oruga se quedó sola, dejó de ordenar papeles y clavó la vista en la puerta corredera, sintiendo un enorme vacío en su corazón. Eso es lo que quería, que le dejasen solo.

A pesar de enterrar el rostro entre sus manos, sumiéndose en la soledad que tanto deseaba pero que resultó insatisfactoria por algún motivo, un estruendo proveniente de fuera le hizo dar un respingo en el sitio y apresurarse a salir fuera del estudio.

 —¿Pero qué…?

—Les he oído —bramó un cliente en medio de la sala, habiendo tirado una de las mesas al suelo y claramente afectado por el alcohol que había tomado. Wonho estaba detrás de uno de los sofás junto con el resto de clientes que se había levantado para alejarse del agresivo hombre—. Aquí están escondiendo a un humano no marcado. Van a ma…matar al rey, ¡y ese hijo de puta les va a ayudar! —añadió tambaleándose en el sitio, esta vez dirigiéndose a HyungWon. Dos trabajadoras se aproximaron con cuidado, pero el hombre pegó un grito que las asustó. Ignorando el dedo acusatorio que le señalaba, HyungWon sonrió y se acercó con calma, dejando una distancia de seguridad.

—Señor, ¿cuánto ha bebido esta mañana para que esté así? —Antes de que le diera tiempo a contestar, la oruga siguió hablando—. ¿Matar a nuestro rey? ¿Me está acusando de traición? Créame, y créanme todos —añadió alzando la voz para que todos los asustados y otros clientes que le miraban con sospecha le escuchasen—, yo jamás he tenido trato con alguno de esos rebeldes.

—Yo… ¡os oí anoche! Esta…estabas hablando de ello con una de esas putas, ¡estoy seguro!

—Un borracho cree oír muchas cosas, ¿no creen? —inquirió HyungWon manteniendo la calma, pero sin conseguir relajar el tenso ambiente. Los murmullos de la gente se intensificaron, algunos preguntándose entre ellos si deberían avisar a la Guardia Roja; Wonho se acercó lentamente hasta él para poder hablarle en voz baja.

—No importa que llamen a la Guardia Roja. KiHyun ya sabe dónde estamos.

HyungWon apretó la mandíbula para evitar maldecir por ignorar el hecho de que el puto rey sabía que estaba escondiendo allí a unos rebeldes.

—Encuentra a ChangKyun y salid por la ventana de mi estudio. Ya.

Sin perder ni un minuto, Wonho se alejó discretamente y subió las escaleras, entrando en su habitación para ponerse las botas a toda prisa, colocarse los dos kukris en el cinto y meter en la bolsa de las provisiones sus objetos personales y las marcas falsas. Una vez habiendo ido al cuarto de ChangKyun y recogido todas sus pertenencias, puso un pie fuera de la puerta, pero se detuvo. Se giró hacia la cama y, maldiciendo por lo bajo, metió la botella ‘bébeme’ con el resto de objetos de la bolsa. Volvió a bajar rápidamente junto a HyungWon, que trataba de distraer al borracho con pura palabrería.

—No sé dónde está el mocoso —susurró casi sin aliento Wonho, mirando hacia todas partes preocupado.

—¿Qué? Creí que habías estado con él —le reprochó entre dientes HyungWon.

—Lo estaba, pero…

Justo entonces, el pequeño chico que todos los clientes habían confundido con un soldado por su aspecto humano, abrió lentamente la puerta corredera que daba a la sala, atrayendo la atención de todo el mundo.

ChangKyun estaba cabizbajo, pero en cuanto alzó el cuello, se quedó totalmente congelado.

—Ese es… ¡ese es el humano al que esconden! —gritó el borracho, haciendo que ChangKyun se encogiese en el sitio.

Los murmullos de la gente cobraron fuerza mientras que ChangKyun miraba hacia todas partes asustado; HyungWon le hizo una seña con la cabeza a las trabajadoras y, aprovechando que el hombre estaba de espaldas, le agarraron por detrás y se lo llevaron fuera de la sala, el cual no dejó de patalear y soltar amenazas hasta que la puerta se cerró tras él.

Antes de que se formase aún más revuelo entre los clientes, Wonho se acercó apresurado hasta ChangKyun y le tomó de los hombros, llevándoselo lejos de las miradas acusatorias que le fulminaban y abrumaban a partes iguales. En cuanto entraron en el estudio de HyungWon, el pelinegro se alejó de Wonho abrazándose a sí mismo con la esperanza de menguar el temblor de su cuerpo.

—Mocoso, tenemos que irnos —explicó el híbrido con urgencia, dejando la bolsa en el suelo, pero ChangKyun le dio la espalda, negándose a establecer contacto visual. Entendió que debía de estar asustado, así que, con más delicadeza, Wonho le dio la vuelta y le alzó la barbilla, buscando su mirada—. Ya tenemos las marcas, debemos irnos lo antes posible —habló lentamente. ChangKyun le observaba con los ojos muy abiertos y abrió los labios con la intención de decirle algo, pero sin llegar a emitir sonido alguno. Apretó la boca y bajó la vista, incapaz de mirar a Wonho más de dos segundos seguidos; parecía tan indefenso, tan vulnerable, que el mayor no pudo evitar envolverle entre sus brazos, sintiéndole una vez más bajo su cuerpo y aislándole del barullo de la sala contigua.

Quería preguntarle dónde había estado para que estuviese con los pies llenos de tierra, el pelo totalmente despeinado y la piel congelada, pero no había tiempo.

—ChangKyun… necesito que me escuches —murmuró meciéndole lentamente. ChangKyun seguía sin hablar, y se limitó a asentir contra su pecho—. Sé que confías en mí, por eso tienes que calmarte y hacer lo que te digo. Vamos a tener que salir por la ventana, así que bajaré yo primero y te ayudaré, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo una vez habiéndose separado de él, acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares. ChangKyun volvió a asentir débilmente, recibiendo un suave beso en la frente que logró tranquilizarle un poco.

Llevando la bolsa al hombro, Wonho abrió la ventana azul y colgó una pierna en el borde, mirando con cierto miedo el par de metros que había hasta los jardines. De pequeño, estar en los torreones del castillo le aterrorizaba, y ahora, años después, aquel miedo a las alturas seguía torturándole por dentro.

Cerró momentáneamente los ojos y tragó saliva antes de sacar la otra pierna por fuera y saltar con decisión. Sus músculos algo adoloridos le pusieron en pie y el peliblanco miró hacia arriba, extendiendo sus brazos hacia ChangKyun.

—¡Vamos! —El humano miraba hacia abajo con duda y, en vez de saltar hacia Wonho, se sentó en el marco de la ventana. Al no saber qué pretendía hacer, el híbrido se quedó en tensión y se puso debajo de él—. Mocoso, ¿qué…? —Entonces, se agarró al alféizar y descolgó todo su cuerpo, mirando hacia la pared y dejándose caer hasta el suelo. Aterrizó con firmeza y, a pesar del dolor que cruzó su rostro al posarse en la tierra, pudo girarse con confianza hacia Wonho. Su agilidad dejó impresionado al mayor, que le señaló con el dedo índice sin poder articular palabra.

ChangKyun se lo apartó como de costumbre y recuperó su sonrisa ladeada en mitad del frío amanecer.

—Tuve un gran profesor.

Soltando un bufido incrédulo, Wonho le cogió de la mano, guiándole hacia la salida de los jardines. Su corazón se hinchó al notar que ChangKyun entrelazaba los dedos con los suyos, y no pudo evitar sonreír también; sin embargo, no llegó a ver que la sonrisa del humano se desdibujó hasta desaparecer, siendo sustituida por una expresión de tristeza, de culpa, puesto que él conocía algo demasiado importante y que le daría la vuelta a su mundo.

Porque, después de todo, Wonho no sabía que la persona que estaba sosteniendo su mano era su pequeño Daniel.


End file.
